Saving Grace
by Annika Taylor
Summary: Because Everyone needs to be saved sometimes...
1. Introduction

**Hey everyone! Sorry I am late in posting this. I am having a few issues with Burning Desire, but I wanted to post this so you all could enjoy it. And as always, all will be revealed as the story goes on :D. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: So not mine... even if I want it to be...**

**

* * *

**

**Dimitri's POV:**

I stood at the gates texting with Rose like I did during most of my shifts. We still had to keep it hush hush from the general population, but Kirova had given us her blessing. She said doing what Rose did for me... that was true love and she knew that there was no point in trying to keep us apart. Alberta had taken over Rose's training just to keep things a little safer. The second we had made it back to the States I had proposed. What she did for me... saving me life... rescuing me... I was supposed to be rescuing her. I was so near death, I did have some fuzzy points in my memory, but Rose always did her best to fill them in and now, we were inseparable... except in public. I was torn away from my keyboard by the sound of tires squealing. I looked up to see a young, human, girl getting out of the car. I cautiously approached. "Can I help you?"

She clutched the crucifix around her neck. "Where is Rose?"

"Excuse me?"

"I need Rose."

"Can I get a name?"

That was when she fell to her knees. "Dear Lord, please protect me from these creatures of the night. Guard me from their evil ways."

I looked at my partner. "Keep an eye on her while I get Rose..."

He gave me a curt nod. "Right."

I eyed her once more as I headed into the building and down the hall to find Rose. I walked to her classroom and slowly opened the door. I cleared my throat and everyone looked up. Rose smiled and I did my best to not smile back. "Miss Hathaway, there is a woman at the gates demanding to see you."

Her eyebrow went up. She was getting good at that. "A woman?"

"Yes. She said she needs protection from the creatures of the night."

Rose jumped up and ran out of the room and down the hall. She burst out the front doors of the school and ran to the main gates. They opened for her and she embraced the praying woman tightly. "Sydney," she finally whispered.

Reluctantly, the woman hugged her back. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, but what are you doing here?"

"Isn't your graduation in a couple days?"

"You came for it?"

"Well, I came to do the lecture on Alchemists, but... your father... convinced them to let me stay a few more days."

"My father?" She looked back at the town car that was still sitting there. One of the back doors opened and out stepped Abe Mazur. Rose smiled again. "Daddy!" She ran to him and hugged him tight. "What are you doing here?"

Abe chuckled. "Daddy, huh? I guess that beats 'old man' doesn't it?" Rose let out a small sob. Was she crying? I took a step forward, but Abe raised his hand to me. I stopped where I was and he started to rub her back gently. "Shhh... It's alright, kiz."

Rose pulled away a little. "Kiz?"

"It means daughter."

Rose smiled at that and then seemed to remember I was there. "Dad, Sydney, I want you both to meet Dimitri Belikov."

Sydney eyed me. "Is this the one you went to find?"

Rose nodded. "Yes."

Sydney looked at me. "You are not a creature of the night?"

"No."

She walked over and extended her hand. "I apologize for my behavior earlier. Rose is the first of your kind I have trusted." She looked over her shoulder. "And Mr. Mazur is the last of his kind I will trust."

Rose laughed. "Dimitri, I want you to meet Sydney, Alchemist extraordinaire, and Ibrahim Mazur... My father."

I looked between the two of them. If you just saw them walking down the road, you would think they were father and daughter. "Are you serious?"

"As a Strigoi..."

I extended my hand. "Mr. Mazur, it is an honor."

Abe rolled his eyes and looked at Rose. "Rosemarie, are you SURE you want to marry this wimp?"

Did he just call me a wimp? I grabbed the stake out of my pocket and tossed it in the air. "I wouldn't call a person who makes sure you stay alive a wimp Mr. Mazur."

Rose's eyes almost popped out of her head. "Dimitri! You can't talk to a Moroi like that!"

I stopped and looked at Rose with one eyebrow up. "Are you... Miss I-Told-Off-The-Queen-On-Her-Birthday REALLY going to lecture me on Moroi etiquette?"

"I was well justified. She needs to learn to not talk about what she knows nothing about."

I could tell Rose was getting upset so I pulled her to me. "I'm sorry. I know you were just trying to protect Adrian like a good guardian should." I kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too." She muttered.

I looked up and smiled at our guests. "If you would like to come with me, I will gladly show you to our headmistress's office."

Abe Mazur wasn't a dumb man. He knew when to keep his mouth shut. Instead, he extended his arm to Sydney. "Shall we?"

Sydney looked thoroughly repulsed, but no one says no to a Mazur... not even a human. With a low chuckle, I led them into the building and to the main office.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Review and let me know! Thanks!**


	2. Forced to Mature

**Hey all! I hope you all liked the first chapter! Here is Chapter 2. I hope you like it just as much.**

**Disclaimer: Richelle owns them. I just like to take them out to play. :D**

**

* * *

**

**Sydney's POV:**

Rose Hathaway intrigued me. With the exception of my own family, no one had ever been excited to see me. And as hard as it was to believe, Rose was also the first person to ever hug me. My whole life I had been taught to stay away from her kind. They were blood thirsty and would kill me if I got in their way. Rose had definitely made me question the belief. I was even more shocked that she was standing in the Headmistress's office arguing about me. I cautiously stepped forward. "I just want to stay through Rose's graduation."

"I'm sorry Miss Kohlberg, but we only have accommodations for you for one night... unless you are willing to stay with Mr. Mazur."

"No... That is quite alright." I frowned slightly and looked at Rose. "I'm sorry... at least we tried..."

"What if she stays with me?"

I looked at Rose with wide eyes. "What?"

"I have a double room, but no one wants to room with me. You can stay in my room for the duration of the trip... it will be like a PJ party..." She looked at Headmistress Kirova. "Please?"

The Headmistress looked over at me. "What do you say Miss Kohlberg?"

I sighed. "That would be acceptable..." Rose started jumping around pumping her fists in the air. I gave a sigh. What had I gotten myself into?"

I followed Rose out of the office and walked side by side with her. "You seem a lot different."

"What do you mean?"

"When I first met you, you were this quiet, yet outspoken menacing girl. Now, you are acting like a school girl."

Rose gave a small smile and looked at me. "A lot of things changed since I met you."

"What are you talking about?"

"All will be revealed in due course."

"Rosemarie... that was almost deep."

Rose smiled softly. "I was forced to mature."

"So, tell me about Dimitri. He wasn't turned?"

"No, but he had been so tortured. I thought he was dead when I got there. A lot of the prisoners were... I tried to save who I could... Dimitri was the only one that made it out alive."

"I am sure you tried your hardest..."

"I know, it was just... I think about what I could have done differently." Rose shook her head. "Let's not talk about that now... I am sure you are hungry."

"Yes, let's head to the cafeteria. Maybe you can introduce me to some of your friends..."

This time Rose gave me a genuine smile. "Okay. I am warning you though... I hang out with Moroi..."

I sighed. "I will be on my best behavior. I am assuming since they are your friends, they can't be that bad."

"They really aren't... They are more the misfits of the Moroi world."

I laughed. "I can't see you hanging out with anyone else..."

Rose nodded and was about to say something when the pager attached to her belt loop went off she looked at it and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay... Change of plans. Do you want to stay here with my friends where it is relatively safe, or come with me to watch me mature a little more?"

I gave Rose a reassuring smiled. "I think I will stay with you."

Rose nodded. "Okay... Just don't tell my father. Understand?"

I nodded. "I understand."

**Rose's POV:**

I led Sydney down the hall to the lower campus. I waved to the guardian at the desk and kept walking to the childcare center. It was for children of the staff that weren't old enough for kindergarten yet. "Stay here for a minute." I keyed a code into the door security and walked inside. I crossed my arms over my chest as I approached the worker holding the small boy. I was trying not to cry as he was screaming out. "What happened?"

"He was having another nightmare."

I took the little boy and held him close to my body as we went into a private room. "Shhh... It's okay now."

"Want Mama."

It broke my heart when he had a nightmare. It just reminded me that I couldn't save his mother. "I know you do... I'm here though."

"Not Mama..."

"I know I'm not, but... I will protect you." When I had gotten to the dungeon that Dimitri, Adrian, and his mother were being held, the poor boy didn't know how to speak and had been there for over a year. They were just waiting for him to grow so they could turn him. I could never confirm it, but I had a feeling that his real father was one of the Strigoi I had killed. "You know that don't you, Adrian?"

Adrian nodded. "Yeah."

I smiled and brushed the hair out of his face. "Good."

"Go see Daddy?"

I gave him a small smile. He didn't quite get calling me mommy yet, but in his tiny mind, Dimitri, who had been in that small room with him for so long, was daddy. "Daddy is working."

"Go see Adrian?"

I smiled. If daddy wasn't available, Uncle Adrian was a good substitute. I looked at the clock. I had an hour until afternoon classes so I nodded. "Okay. For a few minutes." I stood up and carried him into the main room. "I am going to take him to lunch with me today."

"Of course Rose."

I smiled and went back into the main hall. I had forgotten that Sydney was waiting for me. "Hello again."

Sydney lifted an eyebrow. "Who is this?"

"This is Adrian Dimitri Hathaway. My son."

* * *

**I love Little Adrian! He is such a sweet boy. I can't wait for you to get to know him more! I'll see you all next week!**


	3. Bloodwhore

**Disclaimer: I own Little Adrian. That's all.**

**

* * *

**

**Adrian's POV:**

"Aideein!" I looked up as my name was shouted across the cafeteria. That could only mean one thing...

I smiled and lifted the little boy up. "Hey, Little A!"

"Bad dream..." He whispered.

I gave him a frown. "You had a bad dream? What did you dream about?"

"Mama hurt..."

"I am so sorry little boy. I wish I could fix it for you."

"Rose protect."

"That is right. Rose is always going to protect you. You are safe with her."

"Yeah..." He trailed off and looked around the room. He waved at Rose and another woman with a smile. "Sydee!"

Rose walked over with the young woman and suddenly my heart started beating faster. "Hello... I'm Adrian..."

The woman gave a small smile. "Sydney."

"Please, have a seat."

"Thank you." Rose and Sydney sat down and I watched as Rose set up Little A's lunch.

"So, Sydney... What brings you to our little school?"

"I am here for Rose's Graduation."

"So, you are a guardian?"

Sydney almost started choking on her water. "No. Most definitely not..."

"Well, you are a Dhampir though. Aren't you?"

"No."

"You aren't a Moroi... I would be able to tell..."

Rose smiled at me. "Sydney is an alchemist."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

Sydney nodded. "Yes." She turned so her tattoo glittered in the florescent light.

I passed Little A back to Rose. "Mind if I show you where the chapel is?"

Sydney cocked her head. "You are religious?"

"A little..."

"But you are evil..."

I snorted. "You have no idea..."

**Rose's POV:**

Shaking my head, I smiled as they walked away and looked at Little A. "So, do you want to go see Daddy?"

Little A started bouncing in my arms. "Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

I kissed him and helped him eat some of his lunch before I carried him back out of the cafeteria. As I passed Lissa's table, I heard her voice in my head. _Bloodwhore_... I closed my eyes and let out a long breath. She was so mad at me... I walked up to the outer gates and looked at Dimitri trying to keep my emotions in check. I didn't want to worry him.

I set Little A down and watched him run to his father. "DADDY!"

Dimitri turned with a little shock, but smiled none the less. "ADRIAN!" He scooped his little boy up and looked over at me. "Rose? Are you okay?"

I gave a small nod. "Fine."

"What did she say to you?"

"She didn't _say_ anything."

Dimitri set Adrian on the grass and pulled me into a hug. "I am so sorry you have to go through that."

"It really isn't that bad, I just wish she would say it to my face."

"She is nothing but a chicken, Rose."

"I know." I placed my head over Dimitri's heart and just concentrated on the beat. I was just about to relax when Little A's screams pulled me back to reality. I whipped my head around and saw him staring up at my father. I started to run over as Abe was lifting him up. "Adrian!"

Adrian was reaching for me when it finally happened. "MOMMY!"

I took him in my arms and held him close. "Shhh... Mommy's here."

My father looked at me with a death glare. "Why is that child calling you mommy?"

I shot the same look back. "Why are you grabbing strange children?"

"Does your mother know about this?"

I laughed. "Know about this? She is my most reliable baby sitter."

That seemed to make him seethe more. "I need to talk to her."

"Okay. I'll show you where her room is."

**Janine's POV:**

I never understood why my days off were constantly interrupted. I was going to ignore the pounding on my door, but it sounded so upset, that I just had to answer it. I opened the door and gasped. "Ibrahim..."

His face was emotionless. "Janine."

I silently stared at him until a little voice brought me back to the real world. "Gamma!"

I turned my head and smiled at my Grandson. "Adrian!" He was grasping for me so I took him. I kissed the side of his head and smiled at Rose. "What are you doing here young lady?"

"Dad demanded to see you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Abe looked over his shoulder at our daughter. "Go to class."

Rose extended her arms. "Adrian?"

He snuggles closer to me. "No."

I laughed. "It's okay Rose. I'll put him down for a nap."

"Okay. Thank you."

Rose left and I looked at Abe. "What can I help you with?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That our baby had a baby..."

"Rose didn't..."

"Then why was he calling her Mommy?"

"He was?"

"Yes."

I couldn't help smiling. I was so happy for Rose. "Rose isn't his biological mother..."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "Let me put him down for a nap first... I'll be right back." I took Adrian into my room and placed him on the bed with his blanket and a stuffed animal. "Just rest okay honey?"

"Okay."

I watched for a moment and his eyelids started to shut and quickly he was asleep. I went back out to the living room. "Okay. As I said, Rose is not his mother. Dimitri is not his father... not biologically at least."

"So, how is he here..."

"When Dimitri was being held in Russia, there was a woman named Sofia being held with him. Dimitri thinks one of the Strigoi holding them was using Sofia for breeding as they would take her a couple times a day and she would come back sobbing, but had no bite marks so they aren't sure, but anyway, she had a little boy with no name that couldn't talk. Sofia barely could she was so weak. Dimitri did what he could to help take care of the boy and they bonded like father and son. When Rose got there, it was too late to save Sofia, but she was able to save Dimitri and the little boy."

"Oh."

"Yes. They tried to find relatives for the little boy, but no one came forward, probably because no one wants Strigoi to find them. They wanted to put him up for adoption, but Rose and Dimitri were not having any of that. They wanted to raise the baby. After they fought it out with the queen, the council approved the adoption. They named him Adrian after Lord Ivashkov; he is Rose's best friend, next to Dimitri."

"Rose is friends with Royals?"

"She is very close with a couple. Lord Ivashkov, Lady and Lord Ozera... she used to be close with Princess Dragomir, but she doesn't like that Rose chose another Dhampir over her."

Abe sighed and sat on the couch. "She really is my daughter isn't she?"

I couldn't help laughing. "Yes. Every day I notice that more and more, but Abe, we have an amazing daughter and I am so proud of her. I will be in the front row cheering her on as she marries Dimitri."

Abe sighed again. "I still can't believe we are still old enough to have a daughter that is old enough to get married..."

"I feel the same way."

Abe looked up at me... "Janine, I want to try again..."

* * *

**What should Janine say? What are Adrian and Sydney up to? Come back and find out!**


	4. LORD Ivashkov

**I really hope you like this chapter! I love writing Sydney and Adrian in the same scene!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

**Sydney's POV:**

I sat in the back row of the church and stared up at the cross suspended from the ceiling. I took a deep breath and tried to pray, but I was hyperaware of the presence sitting next to me. "Do you mind?"

"Mind what?"

"I am trying to pray."

"I haven't said anything."

"Mr. Ivashkov..."

"Excuse me miss, all Dhampirs know that he is properly addressed as LORD Ivashkov."

"I'm not a..."

Ivashkov cut me off. "She knows, and it's okay. I like it when girls put me in my place."

I gagged at that. "You are disgusting."

The man shook his head and walked away muttering. "Typical Ivashkov."

"Look Ivashkov..."

"Call me Adrian."

"Look Adrian, I don't know who you think you are, but do NOT try to interrupt me again."

"I was trying to save your ass."

I gasped. "How dare you talk like that in such a sacred building?"

"It's easy."

I shook my head. "Pig."

"Anyway, there are some people here that don't think HUMANS belong in this sacred building, so as I said, I was trying to save your ass."

"Why do people call you Lord anyway?"

"Maybe because I am part of one of the twelve ruling families in the Moroi world."

"YOU are royalty?"

"My Great Aunt is the queen."

I stuttered. And I had been offending him this whole time. "I am so sorry for any disrespect."

"Oh don't get like that on me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you were so nice before, I don't want you get all gaga celebrity over me."

I laughed. "Don't flatter yourself. I just want to give you the respect you deserve."

"I don't want you to respect me; I want you to like me."

I looked down. "I don't like Moroi."

"Well, I hope you change your opinion on that matter."

I gave him a small smile. "I hope you can too."

**Dimitri's POV:**

I was finally off for the day and as I was walking to the guardian hall, my phone started to ring. It was Janine's number and I sighed. "Hi Janine."

"Hi Dimitri, I am just calling to let you know that Rose dropped Little A off here and I was wondering if you wanted him to stay here tonight."

"That would be great. I want to make Rose and Sydney dinner, so if you could watch him, that would be wonderful."

"Consider it done."

"Janine... Do you think Mr. Mazur would like to come?"

"Ummm... He wants to get to know Adrian a little better..."

"Okay, just please be careful. I think he and Rose had a small fight over that earlier..."

"What do you mean?"

"Mr. Mazur went to pick up little A and he was scared. He called out to Rose and he... he called her mommy."

"I heard and I am so happy for you both."

"Thank you. Anyway, Mr. Mazur reacted with anger to that and he and Rose had a small fight. That was when they went to your apartment... man I feel like a tattle tale."

Janine laughed. "No, it's okay. I knew there was a chance they would butt heads, they are so much alike, I'm just glad that they get a chance to know each other."

I smiled. "Me too. Thank you again Janine. I'll pick little A up tomorrow."

"Deal."

I hung up the phone and turned towards the novice dorms. As I was walking, I saw Sydney storming across the court. This didn't look good. I ran over to her. "Sydney? Are you okay?"

"I want him to stay away from me."

"Who?"

"Lord Ivashkov." Venom was dripping from her voice.

"What happened?"

"He kissed me!"

I couldn't help giving a small smile. "And?"

"In a CHURCH! How DARE he desecrate such a special place? How DARE he?"

I couldn't help shrugging. "That's Adrian for you."

"And you named a son after that?"

"I didn't, Rose did."

"And you allowed it?"

"I think I would let Rose do anything. She saved my life. And Adrian isn't that bad... he just lacks good judgment."

"Well, he needs to learn to control himself better."

"If you can teach Adrian Ivashkov to do that, you are an amazing woman."

"And you all just accept this?"

"No, we don't, we just can't really do anything."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you know about that Moroi/Dhampir social structure?"

"Honestly, they don't teach us a lot about it."

"Well, come to dinner with Rose and me and we will help explain it to you."

She nodded. "I would like that. Thank you."

**Rose's POV:**

We all sat around the table in the basement of the guardian dorms. It was a pretty nice dining room and occasionally Dimitri bartered so he and I could have time alone in it. He was an amazing cook. I took another bite of salad. "So, Dimitri said you had some questions about our lifestyle..." She looked down at her plate and I smiled. "You should know by now you can ask me anything..."

"You just accept it?"

"Accept what?"

"That the Moroi are better than you."

"I don't think they are..."

"Well you are like their slaves..."

"And what are you?"

"It's different... Humans can do anything they want to do. We CHOOSE to serve the Dhampir and Moroi..."

"So do I. I have other options I could follow. There are so many Dhampirs working in the human world that you don't know about..."

"I know... I just... How can you accept the rule of a pompous ass like Adrian Ivashkov?"

That made me laugh. "I do NOT accept the rule of Adrian. He may be a Lord, but he is NOT the king... Yet..."

Dimitri cleared his throat. "I think you need to have a little talk with Adrian."

My eyes went wide and I looked at Sydney. "What happened?"

Sydney looked down again. "He kissed me."

That made me raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"He kissed me... In the church."

Sydney was shaking she was so upset. I knew to her that the church was a sacred place and doing something, like kissing, in it was NOT acceptable in her world. "Sydney, I am so sorry that happened to you. Adrian... Adrian is an interesting case. Why don't we enjoy tonight and then tomorrow, I will tell you all about Lord Ivashkov... I think he may surprise you."

Sydney actually snorted. "I doubt it, but okay."

I smiled at her. "Good. Now, let's finish eating. Dimitri has an early guard duty and I have a test first period."

* * *

**What did you think? Next chapter is going to be interesting... Lissa is in it!**

**Please review and I will see you next time!**


	5. I Hate You

**Hey all! I am so so so so sorry that I haven't posted in forever! My laptop died and I finally got a new netbook and then I had writer's block. Anyway... I am back! I hope you like this chapter!**

**This is all in Rose's POV. It just worked...**

**Disclaimer: I only own Little A. Though if Richelle wants to give Adrian away, I'll take him off her hands...**

**

* * *

**

**Rose's POV:**

I had woken up with a horrible headache that drug me into Lissa's head. She was healing someone and when I was able to get back out I sighed. I knew that meant it was going to be a rough day. As I walked to my mother's I could think of one thing that would cheer me up, having breakfast with my little man. It was the best way to start the day. I knocked on the door of her apartment as I opened it. She was still sleeping? That was weird. I walked into the bedroom to get my son and gasped at what I saw. My mother was curled up in my father's arms and Adrian was curled up again my mom. My gasp made my mother stir and she looked at me confused then looked at the man in bed with her. Her eyes widened and she started to get out of the bed.

"Rose..."

I shook my head as I started backing away. "Why?"

My mother gave me a small smile. "Nothing happened."

"Rosemarie?"

Something about my father saying my name like that, made me snap. I'm sure the darkness had a hand in it too, but I went flying at my father attacking his chest with my fists. "I HATE YOU!"

This angered my father, "Watch yourself little girl."

That comment only fueled my rage. "It has been 18 years! We were doing just fine without you!" I felt my mother grab me and I started to thrash in her arms. "LET ME GO!"

Mom looked at my father. "I need you to get my cell phone and call Vasilisa."

That made me laugh. "That bitch? She doesn't care about me."

"You know she does." She looked up at my father who was still staring at us. "Why are you just standing there? Call her!" My mother drug me into the bedroom where Little A was still sleeping. "Do you want me to call Dimitri?" I gave a small nod not trusting my voice. My mom kissed my forehead. "Okay." She made the quick phone call and came back over to me.

"I'm sorry."

"You have NOTHING to be sorry for."

"I hit my father."

Mom smiled at me. "You don't think I have done that once or twice?" She tucked some hair behind my ear. "You are getting better at calming yourself out of the darkness."

I looked over at my son. "I think it is because of him. He has seen so much, I don't want him to see that too." There was a light knock on the door frame of my mom's bedroom and I looked up. I gave Lissa a soft smile. "Hey."

"Hey." She sat down next to me. "I'm sorry. I should have warned you."

I shrugged. "Too late to worry now."

Lissa stuck her hand out and worked on clearing up the darker spots in the bond. She pulled away and smiled. "I think you are good to go."

I nodded. "Thank you." Lissa looked at me like she was going to say something, but I stopped her. "You don't have to say it. We are two totally different people now. I just want you to be happy and be the best Princess you can be..."

"I want you to know that I did not request you as you wanted, but I took your advice and requested Eddie and Stan."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"I'm also working with Adrian on healing so he can take the darkness too if needed."

"Okay."

Suddenly Lissa hugged me tight. "I'm sorry."

"I know and I am too. I think we just got so dependent on each other we didn't know what to do."

:"You're right. When you left the first thing I thing I though of was how was I going to be protected now that you are gone, I think I need to grow up a little."

"I think you have."

Lissa pulled away and smiled. "I need to get to class, but I will see you at lunch. Do you and Little A want to sit with me?"

"Sure."

"I'll see you both then."

Lissa left and my mom sat down next to me holding Adrian. "See, I told you she cared."

I smiled as I took my son. "I think we both just had to grow up..."

I heard the front door slam and then my father and Dimitri arguing. My mother sighed. "I am going to get some ice for your father."

I smiled as she left the room and I looked at my son. "Did mommy wake you up?" He gave me a small nod. "I'm sorry. We will just let daddy know we are okay and then we will get some breakfast in you." I got up off the floor and carried Adrian into the living room. Dimitri was in my father's face about to punch him."Let daddy know we are out here." I whispered in my son's ear.

"DADDY!"

Dimitri pulled away from my father and looked at us. I raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

I smiled. "I'm fine. Lissa fixed me."

Dimitri looked surprised. "She came?"

I nodded. "And we talked."

"About?"

I smiled at my fiancee. "Go back to guard duty. I need to get to class. We will talk about this at dinner."

"Okay. Just be careful today? Please?"

I smiled. "I will."

* * *

**The next chapter is going to all Adrian and Sydney since she is the star of the story :-D**

**Until next week, please review! Thank you!**


	6. Walking With Jesus

**Hey all! Sorry this is so late, I had some HORRID writer's block, but thank you GoldenIvy for all of your help!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

**

* * *

**

**Sydney's POV:**

I still wasn't used to a nocturnal schedule so I spent my "nights" sitting in the sun and reading. Tonight was different though. There had apparently been a party and now numerous Moroi were wondering the quad in their sunglasses and hoodies. A group stopped by me. "On a break, feeder?"

I didn't even look up. "I'm not a feeder."

"Ah... So that means you are a Dhampir. I haven't seen you around here before... Are you visiting?"

"Yes."

"Who are you visiting?"

"Rose Hathaway."

"Oh. So you are a blood-whore!"

"A what?"

The men exchanged smiled and looked back at me. "Allow us to demonstrate."

I saw his fangs start to protrude and fear coursed through me. I had to get out of here. I jumped up and tried to run, but one of them gabbed me and held me tight. "LET ME GO!" All of the sudden the thoughts in my mind went cloudy and I started to feel a euphoric peace.

**Adrian's POV:**

It was getting late so I was stepping outside for one final cigarette when I saw the group of Moroi boys gathered and cheering, I had no idea what was going on, so I walked over hoping to join in on the excitement, but what I saw shocked me. A young girl with bite marks all over her neck and upper chest, When I got closer, I noticed it was Sydney. I gasped as fury enraged me. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

One of the boys looked up and smiled at me. "Just having a little fun... Want to join us?"

I was enraged even more, and I started knocking the Moroi out of my path as I made my way towards Sydney. The sun was almost scorching me, but I didn't care. I just needed to protect her. I lifted Sydney up and held her close. "You're okay." I ignored the stares as I carried her back to my room.

"That was great!"

I was trying my best not to cry. This wasn't her. "I know, but it isn't a good thing..."

"Adrian?"

"Yes?"

"Will you bite me?"

"No."

"Please? This is the best feeling in the world... it is like I am walking with Jesus..."

"I know, but Sydney, what is happening to you is dangerous..."

"How so..."

"You've been drugged."

"I think I like drugs."

I made it back to my room and set Sydney on the bed. "I just want you to rest now okay?"

She gave me a pout. "But I don't want to rest."

"I know, but it is the best thing for you right now. You have to trust me."

"I do... with my life..."

Her eyes started to close and I bent down to brush the hair out of her face and I kissed her forehead. "I am so sorry this happened to you. I will make it up to you, I promise."

A few hours passed and I had not been able to sleep. I just kept staring at Sydney. I knew when she woke up she was going to be terrified and I had to do my best to comfort her no matter what. As I was looking at her neck, I noticed a weird mark. I brushed her hair out of the way and was saddened with realization. I was from her necklace getting ripped off. I knew how important that cross was to her. I would have to try and replace it. Sydney started to shift and her eyes slowly fluttered open. I plastered on a smile. "Hey there."

She looked confused. "Adrian?"

"The one and only."

"What happened?"

"You got hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you remember?"

She seemed lost in thought for a moment. "I was having trouble sleeping, so I took a book outside. A group of Moroi boys saw me and asked if I was a feeder. I told them no. Then they asked if I was a blood-whore and I said I didn't know what that was. Then one of them..." Her hand flew to her neck and she obviously felt the bite marks. She got up and ran to a mirror. "Oh my God... Oh my God..." She turned back towards me. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I was stepping outside for a cigarette and I saw the boys and then I saw you."

She closed her eyes. "It felt so good... I remember that, and I asked one of them for some more and they asked what I had in exchange and I said..." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I said anything..."

I could feel the pain in my eyes as I looked at her. "Sydney, I need to ask you an important question."

"Okay..."

"Were you raped?"

She was quiet for a minute. "I don't know..."

"We have to get you to a doctor."

"No, no one can see me like this."

"Okay, I will call the doctor here then."

That was when it happened, she burst into tears. "Why did this happen to me?"

I pulled her to me and kissed the top of her head. "I don't know, but I will protect you from now on. I promise."

* * *

**Well? What do you all think? Do you think things are going to be changing between Adrian and Sydney? There story is really going to be picking up now, this is about them after all... Dimitri and Rose will still make appearances, but I am going to be focusing on Adrian and Sydney's relationship.**

**I will see you all later! I really hope you liked this chapter... it was kind of hard to write...**


	7. Soare Fata

**Hey all! I got this next chapter done REALLY fast so I thought I would go ahead and update. I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own VA... I don't own anyone in this story accept Little A. That is all.**

**

* * *

**

**Lissa's POV:**

Adrian had called and said he had needed a favor from me. He didn't normally ask me for anything, so I hurried over to his dorm in the light of the night. When I got there, I knocked gently. "Adrian?"

"Lissa?"

"Yeah."

The door slowly and Adrian poked his head out. "Did you come alone?"

"Yeah."

"I need you to do me a favor. I need you to put your blocks up before you come in."

I was a little scared. "Why?"

"I don't want Rose to see what is going on in here. Please."

I nodded and let my walls slide up. "Is everything okay?" He opened the door the rest of the way and I saw the sleeping girl. She was covered in bite marks. "Adrian, what did you do?"

He looked offended. "You think I did this?"

"There is a girl in YOUR bed, covered in bite marks. It is not a far stretch."

He let out a low breath. "I know. I didn't do this though. She was attacked and I think she was raped."

"What so you want me to do?"

"I need to get her to the doctor, but she won't go looking like this. I need you to heal the bite marks so I can get her medical care."

"Adrian... I don't know..."

He gave me a pained look. "Please Lissa, she means everything to me."

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Sydney Kohlberg. She is a friend of Rose."

"I'll do my best."

"That is all I ask." Adrian walked over to Sydney and sat down on the bed. "Sydney?"

"Adrian?"

"Hey, I want you to meet someone..."

Sydney opened her eyes and looked over at me. I gave her a small smile. "Hi."

Sydney looked at Adrian confused. "Why would you bring someone here?"

"She can help you."

"How?"

"She can heal the bite marks."

"That's impossible."

"I know it seems that way, but Adrian is telling the truth. Will you let me show you?" She gave a small nod and I led her over to the mirror. "Okay, this is going to feel..." I paused realizing I had no idea what it felt like. I looked at Adrian, "What does it feel like?"

"It... Tingles, but it doesn't hurt. I promise."

"Will you hold my hand?"

"Of course."

I watched as Adrian laced his hand in Sydney's and I smiled. "Ready?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

I touched one of the marks on her neck and concentrated. Slowly the marks disappeared one by one. Soon her skin was flawless again and I was wiped. "Okay... I think that's it Adrian."

**Adrian's POV:**

"Thank you Lissa." I looked at Sydney. "Can we go to the doctor now?" She was hesitating and I ran a hand through her hair. "What's wrong?"

"What are they going to do?"

"Well, they are going to check to see if you were raped."

"What if I was."

"Then they will do a pregnancy test."

"On the same day?"

Lissa had sat down in one of the chairs and smiled at Sydney. "Moroi sperm are weird. They have a short life, only a few hours so if you are pregnant they will know right away. And the test is easy. They take a little blood and voila! They know."

I looked at Lissa interested. "How do you know this?"

"Christian and I had a scare once..."

"I see..." I looked back at Sydney. "Let's get you to the doctor and then we can figure out what to do from there."

"Okay."

I looked over at Lissa. "Thank you again."

"It was my pleasure. Sydney, I wish I had gotten to meet you under better circumstances."

Sydney smiled. "Same here."

When I was finally able to convince Sydney it was okay to leave the room, we made our way to the clinic. As we were waiting, she finally broke her silence. "Adrian?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I just get a pregnancy test?"

"You don't want to know if you were raped?"

"Well, If I am pregnant, we will know I was, if I'm not, then I can move on."

"I don't get it..."

"I'll explain it to you later."

"Okay."

"Ms. Kohlberg?"

Sydney stood up. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'm okay. Thank you though." I watched her go into a room with Dr. Olendzki. I tried to follow, so I ended up standing outside the door. I could barely hear their voices. "Are you sure?"

"I ran the test twice Ms. Kohlberg, you are pregnant."

"You are certain?"

"Very. If you don't mind me asking, who is the father?"

"I... I..."

I suddenly had an idea and knocked on the door. It opened and I strutted in and sat down next to Sydney. "Sorry, I had to go to the bathroom. What were the results?"

"I'm pregnant." Her voice was a whisper and it broke my heart.

My eyes widened. "I'm going to be a father?"

Both Dr. Olendzki and Sydney looked at me with wide eyes. The doctor was the first to recover. "You are the father, Lord Ivashkov?"

"Yes. I mean, this is a shock to both of us, she just... isn't quite ready to announce our relationship to the world. Her being an alchemist and my being a creature of the night and all..."

Dr. Olendzki smiled. "I understand. Ms. Kohlberg, I am going to need you to start taking these vitamins."

**Sydney's POV:**

I looked at the vitamins and then back at the doctor. "How long is this pregnancy going to be?"

"Well, the typical human pregnancy is nine months. The typical Moroi pregnancy is six months so I am guessing it is going to be around 7 months or so."

"I'm pregnant..." I felt Adrian pull me close and I started to cry. "What am I going to do?"

"I'll give you two a moment."

I felt Adrian nod and listen as the door shut. "Shhh... It's okay."

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Step up like that."

"I don't want to see you hurt."

"Are you really going to love this baby?"

"I already do..."

I took a deep breath. "I have to tell Rose... I have to tell my boss... I have to tell... my father... What am I going to do?" I was suddenly cut off by Adrian's lips. I pulled away. "What are you doing?"

"Shutting you up?"

I don't know why but that made me laugh. I leaned against Adrian's toned body. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, I think we should tell Rose the truth... She will beat it out of us if we don't."

"Right."

"To everyone else, we made the best mistake of our lives." I looked at the ground and sighed. "What are you thinking about Soare Fata?"

I looked at him confused. "Soare Fata?"

"Oh... It is Romanian... It means 'Sun Girl'. I thought it was fitting for you."

I smiled and looked at the ground again. "Oh..."

"So, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, it's stupid..."

"Try me."

"A baby should be born into a family... A married one."

Adrian smiled at me. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

I returned his smile. "Only if you want to..."

* * *

**Well... What did you think about that? Think they are going to go through with it? I will see you all next week and I hope you like what happens!**

**See you all later!**


	8. Graduation

**Okay, this is more of a filler chapter to bridge to the next subplot. I hope you like it though, I worked really hard on it!**

**I got to write a Janine POV, you all know how much I love those!**

**Also, I think Wednesday is going to be SG day, so check in then! Enjoy the chapter and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one...**

* * *

**Sydney's POV:**

Adrian and I walked into the the auditorium where graduation was going to take place. I was nervous that I might be the only human there, but Adrian assured me that there would be plenty. He was right. We climbed up the bleachers and sat with Dimitri and little A. Dimitri looked at us and raised an eyebrow. I responded by raising one back and he laughed. "You get to tell Rose."

"I can't wait." I replied dryly.

Dimitri smiled at me brushed some loose hair out of his face. "How did the talk go?"

"I think it went well. I had a lot of good questions and I think it was well received."

"I think I even learned something..."

Dimitri looked between Adrian and I. "You went to the alchemist talk?"

"She invited me. How could I resist?"

"You two make me sick."

"Oh can it you cradle robbing Russian."

My eyes widened. "ADRIAN!"

Adrian looked over at me confused. "What?"

"You shouldn't talk about Dimitri like that..." I saw Dimitri smirk and I looked over at him. "And don't you egg him on."

Dimitri looked at his feet. "Sorry."

"Thank you." I looked back at Adrian. "Well?"

"Sorry Dimitri."

"That's better."

Adrian laughed. "You sure know how to bring out the kindness in me." He leaned forward and kissed me gently.

All of the sudden a voice rang out through the room. "What the fuck are you doing?"

**Janine's POV:**

People always wondered why I didn't come see Rose a lot, it's not that I didn't love her, I just couldn't stand being mad at her and whenever I visited, it was "Rose called her teacher a fascist bastard!" Or "Rose was caught in a compromising position with Jesse Zeklos." Today took the cake though, my daughter, sitting on stage as Valedictorian at her high school graduation screamed out "What the fuck are you doing?" I shook my head and pounded my fist against it. I hated my life. I looked over at Abe. "Remember when you asked me about a DNA test when you first heard I was pregnant?"

"Yeah?"

"Still want it?"

"No, I can sadly see this IS my daughter..."

"Damn straight."

"Why did she..."

"Oh who the hell knows with her. She's always like this. In fact, her first word was annihilate..."

"You're making that up..."

"I never tell lies about my little girl."

"She is so my daughter... That's really scary..."

"Think she'll want to go into the family business?" Abe glared at me and I shrugged. "Well, you have to admit she has the right attitude for it..."

"That's true. Have you heard who she is guarding yet?"

"Yeah, she and Dimitri are both going to guard Adrian. That way they can be together."

"Ivashkov has no problem with it?"

"Friends close, but enemies closer..."

"What?"

I straightened up as Kirova finished yelling at Rose and the ceremony continued. "I'll tell you later."

**Dimitri's POV:**

When Adrian came in with Sydney, I was shocked to say the least, but I could tell he really cared for her, I knew this was going to upset Rose to no end, but I also decided it wasn't my problem... right now at least. When I heard Roza's outburst, I knew it had quickly become my problem. I watched as Sydney and Adrian jumped apart and I burst out laughing. "You are in so much trouble."

Sydney paled a little and her eyes started to water. "What am I going to do?"

I looked at Adrian confused and he just shook his head. "It's okay. She is just going through some rough times right now." He pulled Sydney close. "Aren't you soare fata?"

"Soare fata? That translates to..."

Sydney gave a small smile. "It means sun girl. It is the nick name Adrian gave me. I kind of like it."

I smiled back at her. "It fits you well."

She cleared her throat and sat back up. "I'm sorry. I have just been an emotional wreck lately. Girl problems."

"Ah... Duly noted."

Adrian rubbed his hands over her shoulders. "Are you okay? Or did you want to go?"

"I want to see Rose get her degree and then we can go."

"Okay.

I smiled at them. They were so in love it was almost sickening.

**Rose's POV:**

I tried to focus on the rest of the ceremony, but my eyes kept flickering up to Adrian and Sydney. How DARE he make her one of his play things. Every time I looked at them, I became even more enraged. He was going to have hell to pay after I got my diploma and official stake. Kirova finally called my name and I walked across the stage. I couldn't help smiling when I heard Dimitri's whistle. I would know it anywhere. I looked out and also saw my mother beaming with pride. The nod of approval my father gave me was going to keep me going for years. He had been here to see me graduate. No one ever knew, but that was one of my biggest wishes. I sat back down in my seat and went to smile at Dimitri. That was when I noticed Adrian escorting Sydney out. My blood was boiling at this point. I was going to stab him to death. How dare he take advantage of her... he probably used compulsion. I was lost in my own thoughts when I noticed everyone was starting to stand. I followed in suit and looked up at the Moroi flag as we pledged our allegiance to it. When we finished, I smiled. Adrian's life and death were both in my hands. I grabbed the stake offered to me and I went out on a mission.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Lots of stuff happening in the next chapter! See you all then!**

**Also, before I go, I want to wish the best of luck to GoldenIvy who goes back to school tomorrow! Good Luck!**


	9. They Took My Stake Away

**Here is Chapter 9! I needed a filler chapter and this one just came to me. We get some Rose and Janine time. I'm not sure why, but this chapter is very special to me. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but little A!**

**

* * *

**

**Dimitri's POV:**

I stood outside of the auditorium with Janine, Abe, and Little A, waiting for Rose. I knew Kirova was probably laying into her right now, but it served her right. I had been trying to teach her self control for the last seven months. I had hoped she would do something really stupid to drive the point home. I saw her storming down the hallway and I looked at Janine. "Can you take Adrian for a second?"

She looked in Rose's direction and smiled. "Of course."

I passed my son over to his grandma and walked over to my fiancee. As soon as she saw me, she did the most unexpected thing. She wrapped her arms around me and started to cry. I tried to recover quickly and kissed the top of her head. "What's wrong?"

Her voice was a broken whisper. "They took my stake away."

I locked eyes with Janine. I could tell we were both trying not to laugh. "Did she tell you what you had to do to get it back?" Rose nodded. "Well?"

"I have to teach summer school."

I pulled away and smiled. "That doesn't sound too bad..."

"But... Summer school..."

Janine walked over and handed me Adrian. "Rose, come take a walk with me."

"But..."

"Rosemarie."

Rose nodded and followed her mother

**Janine's POV:**

"You know, I have taught summer school. It isn't that bad..."

"But, I don't think I am going to be a good teacher..."

I smiled at my daughter. "I want to show you something." I took Rose to my office and pulled out a stack of papers. "Did you know for the first time EVER, we have enough girls apply to the academy to have a summer class just for them?"

"We did?"

"Yes. We wanted to wait a little to ask you, since Lord Ivashkov hasn't decided what he wants to do yet, but I want you to read something." I handed Rose a paper and she started to read. "Out loud, Rose."

She took a deep breath and started reading to me. "To whom it may concern, I know I am not your typical student, but I am hoping you will still admit me to your academy. I grew up with a lot of women who made some bad choices in their lives, but it was only because they didn't know any better. I was recently lucky enough to meet a girl from your academy that taught me to know better. She was my age, but because of her, I know I don't have to get pregnant at sixteen, I can instead protect all the people I care about. I can be strong, and brave, and I can be a guardian. I know this because Rose Hathaway showed me it was possible. I thank you for the consideration. Viktoria Belikova." Rose looked up at me. "Viktoria wants to come here because of me?"

I nodded. "And almost all of the female applicants referenced you." I gave her a soft smile. "You did more in that month then any other female guardian has been able to in their lifetime. You are changing the world Rosemarie."

She looked back at the paper and then at me again. "Me?"

I had never seen Rose this shell shocked, so I went around my desk and sat next to her. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to, but Rose..." I looked down and took a deep breath. "I never fully understood why you left, but as I read these, I realized that you have always been destined for greatness and I am sorry I never told you how amazing I thought you were."

Rose hugged me tight. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie, and I think you are going to be an amazing teacher. We just need to run this past Adrian..."

Rose went ramrod straight and backed away from me eyes narrowed. "That's right... I need to go talk to him." She took a deep breath. "Do you still get the death penalty for killing a Royal Moroi?"

"Yes, Rose."

She sighed. "Damn. I'll just have to make him suffer."

"Is this about your little outburst earlier?"

"Yeah."

"What did you yell that out... just out of curiosity..."

"Adrian kissed Sydney."

"Okay..."

"Look, I may love Adrian, but I don't trust his judgment."

"You trust Sydney though don't you?"

"Yeah."

"With the work she does I am sure she can take care of herself."

"Okay."

"All you can do is be happy for them."

"Yes mother."

I smiled at her. "Go talk to Adrian about this summer okay?"

"I will." She got up and headed to the door. She froze and looked back at me. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"You think I'm amazing?"

"Of course I do. Look at your parents... I think it was inevitable."

She looked down and then locked eyes with me. "Do you love him?"

It took me a minute to realize what she was talking about, but then I smiled. "I do."

"Then you should go for it." With that she disappeared, probably to find a legal way to kill a Moroi... something every Dhampir woman wished she could do.

* * *

**As I said, I really hope you liked this chapter. I think it is one of my favorites I have ever written. Please review and let me know what you thought**

**The confrontation is in the next chapter! See you then!**


	10. I Am Terrified

**Hey all! Sorry I am posting this a little late in the day. If you read Remembering Roza, you will know I have had some writer's block. I think it is all better now though :)**

**Disclaimer: I own no one!**

**

* * *

**

**Adrian's POV:**

I escorted Sydney into my room and shut the door. Without saying a word, I sat on the couch and pulled her into my lap as she started to cry.

She curled up against me. "I'm sorry."

I pulled away a little. "What are you sorry for?"

"I overreacted."

"Sydney... you have been so amazing through all of this so far, I was waiting for you to react like this."

She laid her head on my shoulder and spoke in a broken whisper. "Why does God hate me?"

I lifted her off me and and stood up and looked at her eyes. "God doesn't hate you."

"Then why..."

"This is just a challenge. Like everything else." I ran my hands through her hair and rested my palms on her temples. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded. "For some insane reason, yes."

I smiled at her. "There is no one in the world I would rather be insane with." I leaned in and kissed her gently. "I think I love you."

"I think I love you too."

This time she kissed me and as it was deepening, there was a pounding on the door. I sighed and pulled away. "I'll get it." I regretfully let go of Sydney and opened the door. "Yes?" I jumped back when I saw the look in Rose's eyes. She pushed past me and walked over to Sydney.

Rose took one look at my fiance's tear streaked face and whipped around to look at me. "Did you do this?"

I shook my head. "No."

She looked at Sydney with concern. "What's wrong?"

Sydney took a shaky breath and sat on the couch. "Promise not to be mad?"

Rose looked between me and Sydney and pulled out her cell phone. I think I need to call Dimitri..."

I smiled at her the best I could. "I think that is a very good idea."

**Sydney's POV:**

Rose had called her fiancee and now we all sat in the living room, waiting for me to tell my tale. Adrian sat down next to me. He took my hand and looked at our guests. "Well, first of, most important news first..."

I smiled at Adrian. "I asked Adrian to marry me."

"Actually, she asked me to ask her..."

Rose's eyes widened. "You two are getting married? You have only known each other three days..."

I started to feel panic rise within me. I didn't want her mad... "Sydney?"

I turned my head to look at Adrian. "What?"

"I asked if you were okay."

"Umm... Yeah... I just need a minute. Excuse me." I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I sat on the counter and sighed. I couldn't do this. This wasn't who I was. Adrian was evil... at least that is what I had been told... I mean a Moroi raped me for crying out loud. What if Adrian tried to do it too? There was a knock on the door and I took a deep breath. "Come in." I looked up as Adrian came into the room. I jumped up and stared at him. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay."

My pulse quickened. "I'm fine."

"You don't look okay."

He reached out to touch me and I screamed. "NO!"

A look of concern crossed his face. "Sydney?"

I started crying. "Please... Don't hurt me."

He nodded. "Okay. Just take deep breathes and I'll go get Rose."

I gave a small nod as he left the room. I didn't deserve him. He was so understanding and I probably just ruined any chance I had for a relationship with him. I looked up as Rose slid into the room. She gave me a soft smile. "Hey."

I was scared to speak, so I just gave her a small wave.

Rose slid down the door until she was sitting on the floor. "I can be here all day. Just let me know when you are ready to talk."

I cleared my throat and looked up at the florescent light on the ceiling. "I was raped."

Rose jumped up in obvious defense mode. "What?"

I started crying again. "I was raped."

Rose's shoulders were heaving in anger. "I am going to kill him."

"It wasn't Adrian."

She looked at me confused. "It wasn't?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Then who?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I was out reading and some Moroi came and asked if I was on break. I told them I wasn't a feeder. They then assumed I was a Dhampir. I told them I was here to see you and they said I must have been a blood-whore too." I looked up at her. "What's a blood-whore?"

Rose sighed. "A blood-whore is a Dhampir woman that exchanges sex for getting high from Moroi bites."

I sighed thinking about how they bit be. "It did feel amazing..."

Rose's face went ashen. "They bit you?"

I nodded. "Yeah... Lissa healed me though."

Rose smiled at me. "Lissa is pretty cool like that."

"I really liked her. Do you think I could take her to dinner as a thank you?"

"I think she would like that." Rose was quiet for a moment before looking at me. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why are you marrying Adrian?"

"I was raped."

"I know sweetie, but that isn't a reason to marry him..."

Then I realized she didn't understand. "No, but here were consequences to the rape..."

Rose looked confused. "Consequenc..." She trailed off as realization suddenly came to her. "Oh Sydney." She hugged me tight. "I am so so sorry."

"Adrian wants to be the father. He told the doctor he was."

Rose pulled away and looked at me. "He did?"

I nodded. "Yeah. He said that is what he was going to tell everyone accept you. He said you deserved the truth."

Rose smiled at me. "Thank you for being honest."

"He also said you would beat us if we lied."

That made Rose laugh. "That's true." She brushed the hair out of my face. "Are you ready to go back out there?"

I took a deep breath. "I don't know if I can face him. Suddenly I am terrified."

She gave me a sympathetic smile. "What can I do?"

"I don't want to be alone with him... Not right now..."

"Okay. How about if you want to spend time with him, just let Dimitri or I know and we will go with you. One of us has to be with him at all times anyway... we are his guardians."

I nodded. "Okay."

Rose smiled at me. "Okay. Let's go."

I smiled back. "Why don't you go first? I want to take a minute to clean myself up."

Rose hugged me tight and whispered in my ear. "Are you happy?"

"Yes... Well, as happy as I can be."

"Then that is all that matters." With that, she walked out of the room to talk to Adrian.

* * *

**Okay, so what did you all think? What do you think Rose is going to talk to Adrian about? How mad do you think she is? All these questions (And more!) Will be answered next week!**

**See you then!**


	11. Only You Rose

**Hey all! Sorry this chapter is so late, classes are kicking my butt!**

**Here is Ch. 11 though. I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing except Sydney's last name.**

**

* * *

**

**Adrian's POV:**

When Rose came out of the bathroom I jumped up. If she was going to attack me, I wanted to get as much as a head start as I could. She walked over to me with her guardian mask on and I swallowed hard. Then Rose did something unexpected. She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tight. Her voice was a whisper. "Thank you."

I smiled softly and kissed the top of her head. "Don't thank me for doing the right thing, Little Dhampir."

Rose pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "You hurt her and there ends the Ivashkov bloodline. Understand?"

I gave her a curt nod. "Yes, ma'am." I started to pull away to go check on Sydney, but Rose wouldn't let go of my arm. "Rose, what are you doing?"

"She doesn't want to see you right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she is scared and all she knows is a Moroi raped her and that you are also a Moroi..."

"You think I'm going to..."

She smiled at me. "I know you won't do that, but her whole life, Sydney has been told Moroi are evil. Those actions confirmed it."

My heart broke. "What can I do?"

"Just give her space. She told me she doesn't want to be alone with you right now and I told her that if she wanted to spend time with you, either Dimitri or I would be here."

"Okay."

Rose looked over at her Fiancee and tossed him a set of keys. "Can you take Sydney back to my room? I need to talk to Adrian in private."

"Sure." Dimitri kissed the top of Rose's head before going to the bathroom door. "Ms Kohlberg?"

Her voice come through the door. "Dimitri?"

"Yes, I was wondering if I could escort you back to Rose's room?"

The door slowly opened and Sydney stuck her head out with a soft smile. "I would like that."

Dimitri took one of her arms and helped her to keep her balance as they left the room. She didn't even turn to acknowledge me. I looked over at Rose. "It breaks my heart to see her like that."

Rose hugged me again. "I know."

We both sat on the couch and I looked at her. "So, how had did Kirova lay into you?"

She blushed. "Pretty bad... She took my stake away."

"What?"

"Adrian... calm down."

"No. You are a guardian. You need that stake to protect ME. How dare she take it away?"

"Adrian, calm down..." She looked down. "I took care of it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I stole a stake in 7th grade and no one ever found it."

"That isn't the point, you are a guardian, they should give you a chance to make up for it."

"They have..."

"What do they want you to do?"

"They want me to teach summer school."

I don't know why, but that was the funniest thing I had heard all day and I burst out laughing. "Are you serious? You a teacher?" I don't know what happened, but the next thing I remembered was fist to my nose. "Rose, what the hell?" I heard the door slam and when I looked up, she was gone.

**Rose's POV:**

I ran down the stairs of Adrian's dorm building and across the campus to the pond. I don't know why, but the way he doubt me, just send waves of sadness through me. And I knew Dimitri doubted me as well. I felt him smiling earlier. It was twisted the two people who said they cared about me the most, didn't have any faith in me. The one person that trusted ME more than anything, got hurt and I couldn't even protect her. I sat on the edge of the pond and drew my legs up to my chest. I just didn't get it. That was when in happened. I started to cry harder than I had ever cried before. I felt someone sit beside me and wrap their arms around me.

"What's wrong Buffy?"

"My life sucks."

Christian kissed the top of my head. "It isn't that bad."

"In retrospect, no, but it's just... everything is topsy turvy."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the person who I thought hated me my whole life, has more faith in me then my own fiancee or my charge."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well... my little outburst?"

"Yes?"

"It got my stake taken away."

Christian started laughing. "Only you Rose..."

"Quiet, Pyro."

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"They want me to teach summer school..."

"That doesn't sound too horrible..."

"I know, but I am scared."

"What are you scared of?"

"My mom said for the first time, we have enough girls apply to have an all girls class."

"Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and apparently almost all the girls that applied referenced me in one way or another."

"Are you kidding?"

"No, mom showed me one of the letters and Christian... Girls who are MY age want to come and start guardian training... Mom said I am changing the world."

"I always knew you would."

"What if I fail? What if all of this was just a fluke?"

"Do you really believe that?"

"No, but it is all this pressure about who I am supposed to be... you know what that is like."

"You know I do and that is why we are best friends. We both know what it is like to be speculated about."

I sighed and looked over at him. "Please tell me you are staying for the summer?"

He smiled. "I am. Tasha is teaching a fire class and Lissa is doing some spirit study."

I raised an eyebrow. "And you care Lissa is going to be here, why?"

Christian sighed. "Promise not to laugh?"

"I promise."

"Or get mad?"

"Yes..."

"We are going to try again."

I smiled at him. "Good."

"Good?"

"Yeah. You deserve a little happiness."

"A little?"

"Sure, I don't want you to be happier than me..." I sighed and leaned back on the grass. "I should go check on Adrian."

"What did you do to him?"

I sighed again. "I punched him in the nose..."

"Good for you." Christian kissed the top of my head again. "I need to get back to Tasha. I am cooking her new boyfriend tonight..."

"Tasha has a boyfriend?"

"Yes, believe it or not..."

I smiled. "Tell her I am happy for her."

"I will. Now, go back to Adrian."

"Okay." We both stood up and hugged before we went our separate ways. This was the reason I loved my brother, he always knew how to make everything look okay.

* * *

**As I said this was a weird little chapter, but I had fun writing it! I will see you all next week and I plan to have a conversation with Sydney and Dimitri. That should be interesting!**

**Peace out!**

**Anni**


	12. Protection

**Hey all! Sorry I didn't update last week. I had some serious RL drama happening. I think all is okay now, so hopefully I will stay on track.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! It is all in Sydney's POV!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine :(**

* * *

**Sydney's POV:**

It was late at night for me and there was a slight chill in the air. After everything I went through, for some reason felt even colder, so my body started shaking. I felt something on my shoulders and I looked to see Dimitri draping his duster over me. I gave him a soft smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I was quiet for a moment, and turned my head to look at my escort. "You know, I like you Dimitri."

He paused. "Thank you?"

That made me laugh. "What I mean is, you don't ask questions. You just... let it be."

"I don't get paid to ask questions. In fact, starting tomorrow, I don't get paid at all... I need to talk to Adrian..."

I smiled and after a few minutes of silence, took a deep breath. "I can talk to you right?"

"If you feel comfortable doing so, then sure."

I stopped and looked at him. "I'm pregnant."

Dimitri raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

I burst into tears. That seemed to be my reaction to everything lately. "I was raped by a Moroi and now I'm pregnant."

"Does Adrian know?"

I nodded. "That's why we are getting married."

"Was Adrian..."

"NO! Why does everyone keep asking that?"

"Well, it is kind of sudden the two of you are marrying..."

"He said he loves the baby already and he thinks he loves me."

"Adrian doesn't use that word a lot..."

"I've noticed."

Dimitri sighed and started walking again. "Want me to be honest with you?"

"Always, please."

"I think you and Adrian are good together. I see it, but there are going to be a lot of unhappy people. You are going to get called a lot of bad things, and the fact you are human, it isn't going to help matters."

I nodded. "I know."

He gave me a soft smile. "I think you can handle it." He unlocked the door and let me in. "Will you be okay on your own?"

I looked over at him. "Where are you going?"

"I need to pick up Adrian from Janine's. She has been watching him enough lately. I want to spend some quality time with my son."

"Do you think I could... Never mind."

He cocked his head obviously interested in what I was going to say. "Tell me..."

"Could I maybe borrow him for a night? So I can get some practice?"

Dimitri smiled at me and I could certainly tell why Rose thought he was sexy. "That shouldn't be a problem. Maybe I can take Rose on a real date for once."

I smiled back. "I bet she would love that." I slid his coat off my shoulders and handed it back to him. "Thank you for escorting me."

Dimitri took his coat and gave me a gentle hug. "Why don't you get some rest. It has been a rough day for you."

"Okay. Thank you for everything Dimitri. Tell Little A I said hi."

"I will."

Dimitri left and I went over to my bed with a sigh. It was going to be a long night, I was still a little jittery about being alone, but it was better than being surrounded by total strangers. I got into my pajamas and crawled into bed. I was hoping I would be asleep soon.

I always liked it when I dreamed. My favorite was when I dreamed about my parents. I really missed them. Tonight was interesting though. I was dreaming of Adrian. He looked so handsome, but I was still a little scared. I smiled at him. "Hello."

He waved to me. "Hey."

"You look sad."

"I don't like that you are afraid of me."

"I never should have let my guard down to begin with."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you are an evil creature of the night... What else could you possibly want with me?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me gently. "I just want you."

"Why am I so scared?"

He shrugged. "It's a learned behavior to protect you at doing your job."

I sighed and leaned against him. "I wish it could really be like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Just you and me in the dark of night..."

"This is how it can be. This is how it is..."

"No, you are just going to end up hurting me... just like everyone else."

"What do you mean just like everyone else?"

"Silly dream Adrian, you know what I am talking about." I leaned in and kissed the figment's nose. "I love you."

Adrian sighed. "I need to go, but I want you to know that I am so sorry for everything you have been through... for the doubts that have been put into your head."

I smiled at him as the dream started to fade. "Thank you.

I jolted awake and looked around the room. I was still alone. Rose never came home. I looked at the clock and saw it was 10 PM for her. She must still be over at Dimitri's. I remembered where she said he lived so I went over to the closet to grab my coat. I looked over at the bookshelf and I saw a stake just sitting there. Rose was able to use it for protection... why couldn't I? I grabbed it and put it in my belt loop. I went down the stairs to the quad and started to cross it. That's when I heard his voice.

"Soare Fata..."

I turned and whipped out the stake. "STAY AWAY!"

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Is she gonna attack? See you all next week!**


	13. Goodbye

**Hey all! Did you miss me? Sorry this is so late, but I wanted to get this chapter right. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine... Even if I want it to be...**

**

* * *

**

**Adrian's POV:**

I may have been drunk, but I was acutely aware of the fact my fiancee was pointing a stake at my heart. She had pretty good precision for a human. "Sydney..."

"Stay away... Please. Just let me pass."

I raised my hands, thinking maybe I could convince her to hand me the stake, but she slashed it towards me slicing my palm. "SHIT!" That was when she started screaming. I looked up and saw Janine was restraining her. "Janine, let her go!"

Janine seemed to ignore me and looked at Abe. "Abe, get Lord Ivashkov out of here. I am going to try and calm Sydney down."

I felt Abe pushing me, and I finally came to my senses. "I need to get to her."

"Adrian, let Janine calm her down."

"She's just scared."

"She attacked you."

"Because she is scared. Abe, can you go check on her? Please? She doesn't know Janine and I don't want her to be even more frightened."

"Adrian, I am not going near a stake wielding human. Sorry."

I went to run a hand through my hair, but the blood on my hand gave me pause. "I don't know what to do to protect her anymore..."

Abe looked at me with confusion as he started to bandage my hand. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. It wasn't my story to tell, but if she was going around stabbing Moroi, I had an obligation to protect them. "She was raped."

"Excuse me?"

"A couple days ago, she was accosted by a group of Moroi teens and they raped her."

"Is she okay?"

I shook my head. "She is pregnant."

**Janine's POV:**

"Sydney. Calm down."

"Let go of me." She pulled out of my grasp and looked at me. "Who are you?"

"My name is Janine Hathaway."

"Rose's mother?"

I nodded. "That's right."

"I'm sorry, I thought you were a Moroi."

I couldn't help smirking. "I never thought I would be this happy to be a Dhampir..." I held my hand out. "Can I see your stake?"

She nodded and handed it to me. "Will you apologize to Lord Ivashkov for me?"

"I will, but I honestly don't think he cares. He is worried about you."

"I don't deserve him."

"What do you mean?"

"I know he loves me, but I know he is just going to hurt me like ever other Moroi I have met."

I could tell she was still terrified. "What can I do to help?"

"Can you just take me back to Rose's room? I want to pack..."

"Sure. Right this way." We started to head back and I looked at her. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I was looking for Rose. She hadn't come home."

"Okay. Let me call her."

"Am I going to be in trouble?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Adrian is Royalty."

"Not to you."

"You won't tell him I'm leaving will you?"

"No, but I think you should tell him."

"Why?"

"As you said, he loves you. He'll want to know how to find you."

She pushed her hair out of her eyes. "He doesn't need to meet my family. I know they won't like him."

"They don't like Moroi?"

She paused. "Yeah, something like that."

I unlocked the door to Rose's room and let Sydney in. "Why don't you pack and then you can go say good bye to Adrian. Okay?"

Sydney nodded. "Okay."

**Sydney's POV:**

Janine had helped me pack and I was now standing outside Adrian's again. I took a deep breath and knocked. Slowly the door opened and I forced a smile. "Hi Adrian."

He smiled back at me. "Well this is a surprise! Please, come in."

I took a deep breath and followed him inside. "Janine told me I should say goodbye in person."

"Goodbye? Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to Germany. Back to my family. Thank you for everything, and don't worry, you are off the hook. No one will think this is your baby."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I want this baby?"

"Adrian, it's just not feasible. I don't want to be with you... I can't be with you."

"Which is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't want to or can't? They mean two totally different things."

"Adrian, please, just let it go."

"No, I want you to tell me that you don't want me in your life."

"You know I can't do that."

"Exactly."

"Adrian please... just give me some time? That is all I am asking for."

He sighed. He knew that really there was no way he could stop me. "Fine, but I don't have to like this."

"I know and I hope you know that I didn't want to do this to you."

"I know." He kissed me gently. "Let me know when you are ready to see me again and please... keep me updated on how the pregnancy is going and if you need ANYthing, I will come instantly."

I went forward and hugged him tight. "Thank you..."

He kissed the top of my head. "I will tell you the same thing I would Rose. Don't thank me for doing the right thing."

My voice became a whisper. "I'll see you soon okay?"

"Of course Soare Fata. Of course."

* * *

**Well, that's that. Sidney is going back to Germany.**

**Think Adrian is going to chase her? Of course he is! Tune in next week to see Adrian sneak off to Germany!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. The Kohlberg Residence

**Adrian! To the rescue! (Should I give him a theme song?) Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the people, just the plot!**

**

* * *

**

**Adrian's POV:**

Dimitri and I slowly approached the address that adorned all the letters that Sydney had sent to Rose. I was shocked, when after knocking, a middle aged Moroi man answered the door. "Can I help you?"

I took a deep breath. "Is this the Kohlberg residence?"

The man narrowed his eyes. "Is that what she is telling people?" He turned towards the inside of the house and started yelling in angry German. "Mädchen ... MÄDCHEN!" **(Girl... GIRL!)**

That was when Sydney appeared, her dirty blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. "Ja, mein Herr?" **(Yes, sir?)**

"Sind Sie erzählen Menschen ist das Ihr Haus?" **(Are you telling people this is your house?)**

"NEIN! Niemals!" **(NO! Never!)**

"Sie scheinen zu glauben, es ist …" **(They seem to think it is.)**

Sydney looked over and smiled in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

Her face fell. "You shouldn't have come."

What happened next was so sudden, I didn't have time to stop it. The man's hand came up and slapped Sydney across the face. "Never, EVER, tell a Moroi what to do."

Her voice came out a whisper. "I'm sorry."

He raised his arm to strike again, this time I was quick enough to step in front of Sydney and take the blow. Right as his arm was about to hit me, I saw Dimitri, quick as lightening grab the offending Moroi's bicep. "I wouldn't do that..."

"Are you trying to tell me what to do... Dhampir?"

I had decided this guy was a clueless moron, and I also knew Sydney didn't need to witness anymore. I pulled her to me and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay now. I won't let anything else happen to you."

She started sobbing. "I didn't want you to know. I wanted you to think I had a nice normal family that loved me."

I pulled away so I could look her in the eyes. "You do. His name is Adrian Gabriel Ivashkov and you are going to marry him, remember?"

She nodded. "I remember."

I smiled. "Good. One of the reasons I came was to give you thing." I pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal the Ivashkov ring.

Sydney took the small box from me and analyzed the contents. "This is beautiful."

"It has been in my family for generations." I took it out and slid it on her finger. "You are the first human to ever wear it."

Sydney looked surprised. "Your family is okay with you marrying a human?"

"They don't know yet."

"Oh."

I looked over at Dimitri who was giving me a 'we need to get out of here' look. I took a deep breath and looked at Sydney. "Since there is a good chance we are never coming back here, is there anything you want to take with you?"

She was quiet for a second before nodding. "Yes, come with me."

She led me up a staircase and into a small room. I pulled her towards me so her back was against my chest. "Is this your room?"

I was relieved when she said no. We walked across the room to a curtained off area. "This is my 'room'." She pulled the curtains back to reveal a cot and a small chest. She looked at me again. "All my belongings are in here. This is all I want to take with me."

I nodded. "Okay." I went to lift it up and it was surprisingly light. I looked at her in shock.

She gave a small shrug. "I don't have much..."

I pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "From today on, anything you want is yours."

She smiled at me. "All I want is you."

I smiled back. "That can be arranged. Now, let's get you out of here."

We each took one of the handles and and carried the chest down the stairs and to the door where Dimitri was waiting. Sydney paused and turned to look at the visibly angry Moroi. "Oh, Mr. Klein?"

"Yes, Ms. Kohlberg?"

"I'm pregnant. With Lord Ivashkov's child." With that, she slammed the door and burst into tears. "What have a done?"

I pulled her close. "That right thing, and in the end that is all that matters." I gave her a second to calm down before I helped her to the car and we headed back to the airport.

**Sydney's POV:**

"Ow!" I pulled away as the piece of tissue made contact with my face. "Sadist..."

Adrian smiled. "You know you like it." He bent down to grab a bandaid. When he came back up, his smile was gone. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything. You know that."

"How long has this been going on?"

I decided to play dumb. "What?"

Adrian gave a frustrated sigh. "Sydney..."

"Twenty years. Ever since I was five."

"Is he your father? Are you a Dhampir?"

Anger surged inside me. "He is NOT my father. My father was a sweet man who wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone another HUMAN."

"Okay... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult him."

"My parents died twenty years ago, that was the reason I moved in with Mr. Klein."

His voice was quiet. "How did they die?"

I closed my eyes as I remembered the night. "It was my fifth birthday and my parents had taken me to the ballet. As we were heading home, they got a call that there had been a Strigoi attack, with injuries. My father was an alchemist and my mother was a doctor, so they went together. They told me to stay in the car and that's when I remember watching through the window and seeing a Strigoi. They took my mom first, and then Mrs. Klein, then my daddy... and finally the guardian that was with the Kleins. I'm not sure what happened, but they left Mr. Klein alone and left. It started to get sunny out and I just remember Mr. Klein looking sick so I went and pulled him to the car. We were in there a couple days, before he was strong enough to move. I was so scared, thinking that the Strigoi were going to come back and that Mr. Klein was going to die too. Then I remembered my mom saying Moroi ate blood. I took the car keys and made a small cut on my wrist..." I trailed off as I snapped back into reality. "I don't want to talk about this anymore..."

Adrian looked at me with concern. "Did he ever bite you?"

I shook my head. "No. He just guilted me into giving him blood whenever he was too lazy to go to a feeder himself. He blamed me for his wife dying."

"How was it your fault?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I think he was just so upset that it happened. I as a face."

"You are too forgiving."

I shrugged. "Maybe, but what is the point of being mad now. I am out of there and I have you to protect me."

He smiled. "That is right. Now, what do you say we go announce our happy news to the rest of the Ivashkovs?"

I started to get scared. "Do you think they are going to like me?"

"Sydney, you are smart, and funny, and put me in my place. My parents are going to love you."

I smiled at him. "Okay then. Let's do this." I took his hand. "Together."

* * *

**Well? What do you think? How is Adrian's family going to react? Find out next week and PLEASE review!**

**Thanks!**

**Anni**


	15. Royal Etiquette

**Hey all! This is an exciting chapter! Sydney is going to start meeting the Ivashkovs!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. I wish I did, but sadly, Richelle is smarter than me...**

**

* * *

**

**Daniela's POV:**

I was sitting in the dining room, looking at the seating chart for Nathan and my anniversary dinner when I hear the sweetest sound in the world. "Mother... I'm home."

Then I heard the most predictable sound in the world. "You call her mother? That is so gentlemanly."

"I come bearing a chick." I heard the thud. "Ow!" Rose must have been with him... He seriously needed to give up on that girl.

I took a deep breath and walked into the living room. "Adri..." I paused when I saw the woman next to him. It couldn't be...

"Mom, I want you to meet..."

That was when I cut him off. "Sydney Elaine Kohlberg. Alexandra and Markus's daughter. Right?"

Sydney smiled. "It is good to see you again Mrs. Ivashkov."

Adrian looked between us. "You two know each other?"

"You know her too, Adrian... How could you forget a girl that changed your diapers?"

I saw a look of confusion cross his face. "My diapers?" He looked over at Sydney. "What is she talking about?"

Sydney took a deep breath. "We may have more of a history than I let on..."

"You pretended you didn't know who I was..."

"At first, I wasn't sure, but then...when I was... I was scared you were going to think I was using you."

"Using me for what?"

"As a means to get out..."

"Sydney... If ever anyone needed that, it was you."

Sydney shook her head. "I really don't want to talk about this right now..."

"Of course you don't. That would mean facing all the bad things happening to you."

"Adrian... Don't do this..."

"Why? Because you think what he was okay?"

"No, I think it was humiliating, and I want to forget and start my life over with you."

"It isn't that simple, I want to know what you are leaving out."

"I'm not doing this right now." With that, Sydney started to walk away.

Adrian started to go after her, but I stopped him. "Adrian, look at me."

He turned towards me, but avoided my eyes. "What?"

"How long has it been since you had something to drink?"

Adrian gave a low chuckle. "You are the only mother I know that encourages her child to drink."

"I am not trying to encourage you, I just want to keep you from doing stupid things like you just did." I looked over at Dimitri who was standing against the wall like a good guardian. "Mr. Belikov?"

"Yes, Lady Ivashkov?"

"Could you make sure my son gets a drink?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And when he is coherent again, let him know what an ass he is."

Dimitri gave me a smirk. "Gladly."

That made me laugh. Dimitri was such a sweet guardian. "Thank you." I left them too it and went on a mission to find Sydney. I needed to explain about my son.

**Sydney's POV:**

I was walking through the house shaking. I didn't know why he would say those things. I leaned against a wall and started to cry. That was when I heard foot steps. I looked over and saw an older woman coming towards me. I took a deep breath and started to walk.

"Excuse me, you aren't allowed up here."

"I am here with my fiancee. He gave me permission."

"And just who is your fiancee?"

"Adrian Ivashkov. The queen's nephew. Maybe you have heard of him."

"Well, since I am the queen, I must have."

I was taken aback. This is what happened with Adrian... I needed to stop being around Royals. Permanently. I took another deep breath. "I am sorry, your highness."

She waved me off. "It is refreshing to meet someone feels they can talk to me openly. Now, who are you?"

"My name is Sydney Elaine Kohlberg."

"You are Dhampir?"

"No."

"A human then?"

"That would be correct."

"Well... he certainly knows how to shake things up..."

"Excuse me?"

"My great nephew has never been one to stand on ceremony. He does what he wants. I am going to tell you right now Ms. Kohlberg, I am going to have to denounce this is public..."

"Please, your highness... I love..." She held her hand up and I stopped abruptly.

"I know you do, and I am sure he loves you too, but remember that he is a royal, and he SHOULD be marrying such."

"Tatiana!"

Tatiana and I looked over to see Mrs. Ivashkov standing there. "Yes, Daniela?"

"Leave Sydney alone. She has suffered enough trauma for one day, we can discuss royal etiquette with her tomorrow."

"Are you trying to tell me what to do?"

"If that is what I have to do, then, yes." Tatiana nodded and started to head away. Daniela smiled and brushed the hair out of my face. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, just a little shaken up."

"I need to tell you about Adrian."

"Is be bipolar?"

I snorted. "No, but he acts like it, doesn't he?"

"Yeah."

"He is a spirit user."

"A what?"

"A spirit user. He... It is is hard to explain... it is the people's element... I guess you could say."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there are only three people that are known to have this element. Lissa, a woman in Russian named Oksana, and Adrian."

"Rose mentioned it when we were in Russia, but I didn't really understand what it was..."

"Well, they each seem to have different abilities... Lissa is good at healing, and amazing at compulsion, and then Adrian can see auras, and can dream walk."

I paled a little. "Dream walk?"

"Yes. He can visit people's dreams." That was all I needed to hear before I took off out of the room.

* * *

**She is putting the pieces of the puzzle together. Are she and Adrian going to make it? Besides, the still have to make their big announcement. That should go over like a lead balloon...**

**Just so you know, I am going to be posting an author's note on Sunday You probably aren't going to like it, but I hope you will support me :)**

**See you all Sunday!**

**Anni**


	16. Author Note!

Hey Everyone!

Sorry to put an author note in this story, but I have a bittersweet message.

Sad news: All three of my stories are going on hiatus.

Happy news: It is because it is NaNo season!

What is NaNo? NaNo is National Novel Writing Month! (See like in my Profile) The goal is to write a 50,000 word novel in 30 days (November 1st-30th.

I hope you will all join in and have a little hectic fun! (I'm AnniKat on the site)

See you in December!

Anni

P.S. I'm working on another "weird" couple story that I plan to start posting New Year's Day... I hope that is a little consolation...


	17. Family Dinner

**Surprise! I am back a little early! I worked really hard on this chapter and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just like to play with them...**

**

* * *

**

**Dimitri's POV:**

I sat in the kitchen with Adrian and watched as he took a a couple drinks of the beer I had gotten him. I knew it wasn't his favorite, but it was all I could find. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit."

"Yeah, that's about right..."

"Why do I keep doing these things?"

I shrugged. "As much as I don't want to admit it, it isn't something you can really help."

Adrian looked over at me. "Why don't you like me?"

I sighed. "It's not that I dislike you, I just don't approve of many of your actions. I do think Sydney is good for you though. You are a caring person and you need someone that needs protecting."

"Whether or not people realize it, Rose needs more protecting than anyone can probably ever give..."

I smiled at him. "I know, but Adrian, that is my job now."

He nodded. "I know that too." Suddenly there was a crash as the kitchen door came flying open. He stood up when he saw Sydney come storming into the room. "Sydney? What is it?"

Before I could stop her, her fist came flying at Adrian's face. "HOW DARE YOU?"

I grabbed her before She could throw another punch. If I didn't know her, I would have guessed she she was a guardian with her precision. "Sydney, I need you to calm down."

She shook her head. "How could you do that do me?"

Adrian looked confused. "What did I do?"

"You know..."

"I really don't..."

She took a shaky breath. "You kissed me in the church, I got reactions like 'typical Ivashkov' and 'that's Adrian for you'. I let it slide since you seemed somewhat genuine even though I should have known better, but to invade my dreams... my personal space... THAT is unforgivable..."

I looked over at Adrian. He needed to recover quickly. I could feel Sydney's muscles tensing and she was going to bolt any second. He took a deep breath and patted the stool I was just sitting on. "Come here. Sit down for just one minute and let me explain."

Cautiously she sat down and looked at him. "One minute. That is all you get."

He nodded. "Understandable." He sighed and gave her a soft smile. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I want you to know that."

"Okay."

"You were so scared of me, I needed to talk to you some how and I wanted to give you a little control of the situation."

"You tricked me."

"I know, and I am sorry for that. I wanted to give you time, but I wanted to make sure you were okay."

She sighed and tears started to roll down her cheeks. Her voice came out a whisper. "I'm not okay."

Adrian nodded and whispered in response. "I know."

Then she did something unexpected. She jumped up and hugged him tight. "I don't want to leave you."

"Shhh... I don't plan to let you."

"But... the queen said..."

Adrian went ramrod straight. "You saw my great aunt?"

Sydney nodded. "And she said I couldn't marry you."

Adrian leaned forward and kissed her gently. "Thankfully, it isn't her decision."

"She said she was going to denounce us publicly."

I raised an eyebrow. Her royal bitchiness was really pulling out all the stops this time. Adrian pulled Sydney close to his body. "It is going to be fine. Don't worry. I will make sure it all works out. I just need you to trust me."

She smiled. "I do. I promise."

"Good. Now, how are you really feeling?"

"Tired. I am always tired."

"Why don't you get some rest before dinner? That way, you don't fall asleep in the mashed potatoes?"

For the first time since I had met her, I heard Sydney laugh. "Okay." She looked at him with hope in her eyes. "And I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"No more secrets."

Adrian smiled. "Deal."

She have him a small smile back. "Good."

Adrian kissed her again. "Everything is going to be fine. Trust me."

"I do... With my life."

**Adrian's POV:**

It was now time for dinner, and I was sitting at the table waiting for my fiancee. This was going to be hard, but I knew we were both up for the challenge. I smiled as the chair next to me was pulled out. I stood up and smiled at Sydney. "Hi."

She smiled back at me. "Hi."

I helped her to sit and them slid the chair back in. "Did you rest will?"

She nodded. "Yes. It was hard to get to sleep at first... I'm not used to such accommodations."

I heard my father clear his throat and I looked up. "Yes father?"

"Are you going to introduce us to your friend?"

My mom decided to keep the peace and looked at my father. "Do you remember Markus and Alexandra Kohlberg?"

"Of course."

"This is their little girl, Sydney."

My father's eyes grew wide. "Sydney! How long has it been?"

"Twenty years... Sir."

"Nathan."

Sydney gave a small nod. "Okay."

I put my hand on her back and rubbed gently. I tried to mentally tell her it was going to be okay, but she was so tense, I doubted she was getting the message. I leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Are you okay?" She gave a small shake of her head. I looked up and over at Dimitri. I had to get her out of here.

Sydney looked at me and smiled. "I'm okay. Just... Out of my element..."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes. Now, you said something about mashed potatoes?"

My mother smiled. "Yes, we are having pot roast and mashed potatoes. I hope that is to your liking."

I looked over at Sydney and saw she was forcing a smile. "That sounds great."

My mom smiled back. "Good. I should go check on everything."

I smiled at her. "Sounds great." She left and I looked at Sydney. "Are you sure you are okay?"

She looked at me. "I am totally freaking out right now, but as long as you are here, I'm okay."

"Good. Now, can you do me a favor and just try to relax a little?"

"I'll try."

"Well, Miss. Kohlberg... I must say this is a first... a human at an Ivashkov table."

I felt Sydney grip my hand super tight. I pulled her to me and kissed the top of her head. I just wanted to comfort her the best I could. "It's okay."

She looked up at me and smiled. "I know."

My mom had come back into the room and joined us at the table. "Tatiana, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Don't mind me. I'm just here for the show."

My father looked at us. "Show?"

I sighed. Thanks Aunt Tatiana... "I proposed to Sydney and she accepted." Both my mother and father were silent. I had never seen that happen before. Then the strangest thing happened. Sydney started giggling. I looked over at her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "For the first time in a long time, yes."

My father looked angry. "Then what, pray tell, is so damn funny."

"The simple fact I can one up the queen."

Now my father looked annoyed. I was kind of having fun with this. "What are you talking about?"

Sydney smiled and stood up. "Now, you think the queen's great nephew marrying a human would be the big story, but no... it is more the moral to the story."

Tatiana looked intrigued. "And what is that moral?"

"If you are a scared lonely orphan, all you have to do to secure a safe future, it meet a young royal and get knocked up by them."

I did my best to hide my smile. I knew what she was doing wasn't at all appropriate, but it was damn funny. And I had never seen my father's face that shade before. I took a deep breath. "Father, are you okay?"

"You impregnated a human?"

"No."

"But she just said..."

"I heard what she said, and it pisses me off a little, but I made a conscious decision to have a baby with the woman I love."

"So, you were engaged before the baby was conceived?"

I shook my head. "No, but I knew the risks of having unprotected sex and I think this is the greatest thing that ever could have happened to me."

My mom looked at me curiously. "So, I am going to be a grandmother?"

I nodded. "That's right."

She looked at Sydney. "You are really pregnant?"

Sydney nodded and ran a hand over her shirt pulling it taut to show off her small bump. She was pretty skinny so you could see it clearly. I smiled at her. "That's our baby?"

"Yeah... That's him or her..."

"Can I feel?"

She laughed and grabbed my hand. "Of course you can." She pressed my hand against her stomach and smiled at me. "There really isn't anything to feel yet, but you know..."

"Wow..." I looked over at my parents. My mom was watching with tears in her eyes and my dad was looking at us with a clenched jaw. "Was this slightly unexpected? Yes, but I could not be happier, and I hope you both can be happy for us."

My mom smiled. "Of course we are."

I looked back over at Sydney and saw she was no longer smiling. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I need to talk to you in private."

I nodded. "Okay. After dinner. How does that sound?"

"Good."

"Okay, we will talk then." I kissed her gently. "I love you. You know that right?"

"I do, and I love you too."

* * *

**I'm back! I missed you all so much! Did you miss me? So much is going to happen in the up coming chapters... I am having trouble keep it all straight. I really hope you like it!**

**See you all next week!**


	18. Secrets and Truths

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I will do better, I promise! The holidays are over so no more going to work at 6 AM! w00t!**

**I am even posting this early so you can enjoy it...**

**Also, this chapter was so hard to write. I actually rewrote it a couple times... I really hope you like it...**

**Disclaimer: I own no one...**

**

* * *

**

**Sydney's POV:**

I sat in my bedroom an looked around. This had to have been someone's bedroom... It was too precisely decorated. I heard the door open slightly and I looked up at Adrian. "Who's room was this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who's room was this... The way it is decorated..."

He smiled at me. "It was my sister's."

"You have a sister?"

"I did..."

"What happened to her?"

He sat down next to me. "She passed away about 5 years ago."

I ran a hand through his hair. "I am so sorry... I shouldn't have brought it up..."

Adrian kissed the top of my head. "It's okay. You couldn't have known."

"I know, I just... I need to mind my own business."

"I am an open book to you now. You can ask me anything." That was when it happened. I started to cry. "Shhhh. What's wrong?"

"I have been lying to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I know who the father of this baby is..."

"You do?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Is it Mr. Klein?"

I looked up at him. "How did you know?"

Adrian shrugged. "I just put it all together."

My voice came out a whisper. "I'm sorry."

Adrian pushed my hair out of my face. "Was it consensual?"

I pulled my legs to my chest. "He said I had to replace the guardians I got killed."

"That wasn't your fault."

"I know that now, but I was a little kid then... I didn't know..."

"You were little?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"How little?"

I gave Adrian a small smile. "I told you... the abuse has been going on twenty years."

Adrian sighed. "Can you answer something for me?"

I looked at him. "Of course."

"Please don't get mad..."

"I never could..."

"Is this your first pregnancy?"

I hesitated and then shook my head. "No."

"Do you have any children?"

I couldn't help smiling thinking about my son. "Yes. I have a little boy named Alexander."

"How old is he?"

"Ten."

"That means..."

I'm not a moron Adrian... I know it means I was 15 when I had him..."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It isn't something I go around announcing..."

I think he could tell I was starting to get upset and took a deep breath. "I will drop this for now, but we aren't finished discussing it."

"Okay." I was quiet for a few minutes and then looked over at Adrian. "I don't know why... but I don't hate him..."

"That is because you are a forgiving person that has an amazing faith in God."

I couldn't help snorting at that. "Yeah."

Adrian looked confused. "What?"

"I don't believe in God."

"Sydney, that is ridiculous. You are an alchemist."

I sighed. "Do you want to know the REAL reason I do this?"

"Sure."

"I want to find the Strigoi that killed my parents..."

Adrian pulled his legs up to his chest and sighed. "I was never that faithful... Sure I was drug to church and we celebrated all the holidays, but then, Sydney, in one of the darkest moments of my life, I met you. When you told me you were an alchemist, I realized that you were a gift from God, wanting to show me the way... You are my own personal miracle..."

"I'm not that special..."

"Sydney? You saved me."

"How did I do that?"

**Adrian's POV:**

I sighed I had to figure out how to explain this to her. "You know I had a crush on Rose right?"

"Had?"

I smiled at her. "Okay, I always will, but, I know she will always love Dimitri more. Then, you came along and... You attached yourself to me and I suddenly felt like I had known you my whole life. Apparently, I have, but I didn't know that at the time. You and I were meant to be together Sydney."

"How do you figure?"

"If we can find each other again after 20 years... it is destiny."

She was quiet for a moment. "I want to tell your mom the truth."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

She shook her head. "No, but what choice do we have. Your mother is a smart woman, she is going to figure it out."

"Then let her come to us with suspicions. We don't have to announce them to her."

"I know... I just worry that this is all going to fall apart..."

I sighed. "If you feel like we need to tell her, then we will, but it is totally up to you."

Sydney looked at me. "You are right. I just..." A few tears started to fall. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

I pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "Shhh... It is going to be okay. I promise. We are going to live happily ever after. It is going to be like a fairy tale."

"I don't want it to be like that..."

"Why not?"

"Because fairy tales aren't real..."

I pushed more hair out of her face. "Well, can I at least be your Prince Charming then?"

She shook her head. "No, but... you can be the man of my dreams... Literally..."

I smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. "So, what do you want to do now?"

Sydney took a deep breath. "I want to go see my son."

"Where is he now?"

"At the Russia Academy."

"Are you sure that is what you want to do?"

She nodded. "I have been away from him for too long.

"Well then, why don't you get some rest and I will take you back to your son."

"I would like that. Thank you."

"I can't wait to meet him..."

"You are going to love him Adrian. He is so smart... So beautiful..."

I kissed her gently. "Of course he is. He is your son."

She looked up at me. "I want him to call you dad."

I looked at her concerned. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes. If you are going to marry his mother, you are going to be his father."

I smiled at her. "I will make you a deal."

"What?"

"Let's get some sleep and then tomorrow, I will tell you all about my sister if you tell me about your son."

She smiled back. "Deal."

* * *

**So, what do you think? I thought it was an interesting twist. I want to hear your opinions. So please review! It keeps me going!**

**See you all next week!**


	19. Sleep With Me

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I had the hardest time figuring out how to end this chapter. I hope you like it though!**

**I am posting this early as penitence for my tardiness.**

**Disclaimer: I own mine and Richelle owns the rest. Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

**Dimitri's POV:**

I sat on my bed thinking about what Adrian had just told me. Sydney had a ten year old son... I mean Roza would have been 15 when Adrian was born, but she wasn't held against her will to have him. I just shook my head. There was no good that could come from this, so I decided to try and clear my thoughts, but my computer beeped and I sighed. I walked over and saw I had a call from Rose. I tried to force a smile as not to worry her as I pushed the accept button. Imagine my shock when my little boy was staring at me. "Hi Adrian!"

"Daddy!"

I smiled at him. "How are you?"

"Good."

Rose laughed. "Tell him who you got to play with today."

Adrian smiled. "Icky!"

I cocked my head. "What?"

Rose sat down next to him and smiled at me. "He got to play with Aunt Icky as he calls her."

"Viktoria made it?"

"Yes, she was a little disappointed that you weren't here, but she..." Rose trailed off.

I raised an eyebrow. "She what?"

Rose looked a little sheepish. "Please don't get mad..."

"What?"

"She is at a party right now with Eddie."

"You let her go to a party?"

"You don't trust Eddie?"

"I trust Eddie just fine. I don't trust Viktoria."

Rose laughed. "She is going to be fine. And the even cooler thing?"

"What?"

"I introduced her to Lissa. They became fast friends."

"How is that good?"

"Lissa said if Viktoria passes everything this summer, she would bring her on as a junior guardian."

"Are you kidding?"

Rose shook her head. "Not in the least bit."

I couldn't help smiling. "What do you think of her promise?"

She shrugged. "She is a lot like you, but she is also a little apprehensive. I think she is going to be amazing though."

"Good." I took a deep breath. "How have you been?"

She smiled. "I've been okay. I actually volunteered to teach another class."

"Volunteered?"

"Yes."

"What are you teaching?"

"It is a class full of seven year olds."

I couldn't help laughing. "Really?"

Rose nodded. "They are so cute and Dimitri... They love all my stories. And I can just be myself and they..." She trailed off again.

"They what?"

Rose smiled. "Let me put him down for a nap and I will tell you."

I nodded. "Okay."

**Rose's POV:**

I put Adrian down for a nap and walked back out into the living room. Why had I opened this can of worms? This was going to cause a kinds of drama... I sat back down in front of the camera and smiled. "I'm back."

"Good. Now, what were you saying about these kids?"

I sighed. "Dimitri... They make me want to have more children."

Dimitri smiled at me. "Rose... I want to have so many children with you... We just need to wait for Adrian to settle down a little and then we can give it some serious consideration."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Of course. I do have one condition though..."

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I want you to give birth to at least one of them."

I laughed. "What?"

"I want to see you pregnant with our baby."

I smiled. "Okay."

"Good." Dmitri reached over and grabbed a cup of coffee. "So, how are things going with your parents?"

"Good, mom and dad are having dates almost every night. It is very romantic."

Dimitri frowned. "I wish we could have a date."

"I do too... How did things go with Sydney and the Ivashkovs?"

Dimitri let out a low whistle. "Well, Sydney held her own against the queen."

"Really?"

Dimitri nodded. "Yes. She is amazing." He took a deep breath. "Adrian said he needs to talk to you tonight, so watch for him in a dream."

"Okay." I readjusted myself and smiled at him. "So, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"We are actually going to Russia."

"Really? Why?"

"Ummm... Sydney needs to see someone. I think her boss."

"Ah. Well, are you going to go see your family?"

"Probably. It's been awhile."

"Tell them I said hello."

"I will. I promise."

Suddenly I was concerned. "Dimitri? Is everything okay?"

He was about to respond, but someone started screaming. "Rose... I have to go. I'm sorry." With that, he disconnected.

**Adrian's POV:**

I ran out of my room and down the hall to where the screaming was coming from. I gently knocked on the door. "Go away."

"Sydney? It's Adrian."

"That's why I want you to go away."

"Ah... Well, I am going to talk to you though the door then. I'll probably say a lot of things you probably don't want my parents to hear." The door slowly opened and I looked at into Sydney's eyes. I smiled at her. "Hello." She silently turned and walked away from me. I sighed and followed her in. I shut the door and pulled her to me. "So, what happened?"

"A nightmare. That's all."

"That's all huh?"

She pulled away and spun towards me. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to be honest with me."

Sydney sat on the bed and sighed. "I'm scared you won't like him."

"How could I not? He is your son..."

She looked up at me and she looked so small. "He is a very special kid."

"Okay... But that is something I already I knew. Again, he is your son."

Her face crumbled in concern. "The doctor said it wasn't my fault... That I did everything right..."

I sat down next to her. "Just..." I took a deep breath. "Please tell me what is going on. I am starting to worry."

"Alexander is blind."

"Okay... That's not that big of a deal."

"Then why did Erik send him away?"

"Sydney, I know it hurts you when I say this, but Erik Klein was NOT a nice person."

She nodded. "I know. I just..."

"You just what?"

"I hate myself sometimes."

"Why?"

"I didn't even try to get away..."

"You were little."

"I'm 25... I could have walked out any time in the last 7 years..."

I sighed and kissed the side of her head. "You did the best you could with the options you had."

"I know."

"Get some sleep Soare."

"Okay." I started to stand, but she grabbed my wrist. "Adrian?"

I looked down at her. "Hmmm?"

"Will you sleep with me?" She looked down blushing realizing how that sounded.

"Of course I will." I laid on her bed and smiled at her. "Now, tomorrow is a big day. I can't wait to meet our son."

She smiled at me. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**So, what did you all think? As I said that ending took me forever! I am not sure why, but I hope you liked it! I can't wait for you to meet Alexander! I think you are all going to love him.**

**Until next time!**

**P.S. I finally finished Last Sacrifice. I liked everything except 2 things really. PM me if you think you know what they are. (Please don't post guesses in the reviews, I don't want to spoil for anyone, but please post reviews there! ;-))**


	20. Crazy

**Hey all! Sorry it has been so long! School and work are kicking me in the butt and I am slowly getting back on track with everything. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Sydney's POV:**

"I want a dog."

Adrian looked at me. "What?"

I shrugged. "You said I could have anything I wanted."

"But a dog?"

I took a deep breath. I was a little scared to tell him the reason... "Alexander's teacher said..."

"Said what?"

"Alexander could live at home... No problem. She just recommended he have a guide dog."

He smiled at me. "I think that is a great idea... I just need to get us a home."

"You don't have a house?"

"I was planning on moving out when I turned 18, and then Nicoleta died and... My parents needed me."

"Nicoleta is your sister?"

He smiled. "Yes. Nikki."

"How old was she when she passed away?"

"Thirteen."

"What... What happened?"

"Cancer."

"I'm so sorry."

He pushed some hair out of my face. "It wasn't your fault."

"The doesn't mean I can't feel bad."

"I know, but lets not talk about this today. Today is Alexander's day."

I don't know why, but that made me mad. "Hypocrite."

"What?"

"I said 'hypocrite'." I unbuckled my seat belt and walked back to the bathroom. I slammed the door as hard as I could, and then I opened it to slam it again, but someone caught it. I stared into the eyes of my fiancee. "I'm mad at you."

"I can tell."

"Why is it, I have to face my past, but when it comes to yours, I just have to let it go?"

Adrian sighed. "You have been through so much... I don't want to hurt you more."

"That's not fair."

"Sydney... Calm down."

I don't know what exactly happened in that moment, but something raged inside me and I shoved Adrian against the wall with all my might. "I'm fucking calm enough as is!"

He gave me that stupid smile. "I can see that."

I took a couple deep breaths. "Dimitri!"

Dimitri came around the corner. "Yes?"

"Can you get him away from me before I shoot him in the foot or something?"

"Of course Sydney."

Adrian snorted. "You can't run away every time we have a fight."

"Is that any worse than you always blaming your 'spirit'?"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH!"

I did my best to remain calm. "Then tell me Adrian... I let you in... Let me in. Please?"

"I can't."

I looked at Dimitri. "I need a minute with him."

"Okay."

He walked away and I ran my hand through Adrian's hair and kissed him gently. "Why can't you tell me?"

"I don't want to give you ideas..."

I was concerned. "What are you talking about?"

Adrian sighed and slid down the wall to the floor of the plane. "Promise not to judge me?"

I nodded and sat down next to him. "Promise."

**Adrian's POV:**

I closed my eyes and thought about what was going on five years ago. "I have never told anyone this..."

"Okay..."

"Rose doesn't know, Lissa might know, I'm not sure..."

"Adrian, just tell me."

"Okay." I took a deep breath. "I was in an institution..."

"What kind of institution?"

"A mental health one..."

She looked at me with me with confusion. "Why?"

My voice came out a whisper. "I'm crazy."

Sydney took my face in her hands. "No. You are not crazy."

"They said I was."

"They are all idiots."

I smiled at her. "You just called the queen an idiot."

"If she tried to convince you that you are crazy, then she is."

"They did these tests and concluded I have delusional tendencies."

"So do I."

"Not like mine."

"Adrian, I have dreams that my parents are still alive and I have conversations with them."

I started to rub my wrist. "I tried to kill myself... More than once."

Sydney took my hands and kissed them gently. "When?"

"Right before Nikki died. I had found out I could heal, but I couldn't heal enough to save her and if I couldn't even save my sister, why did I deserve to live?"

"I couldn't save my parents."

"That was different. You were a little girl."

"And you were just a boy handed a burden that no one should have. Was it your idea to try and save your sister?"

"Aunt Tatiana said I should try."

Sydney gasped. "I'm killing her."

"You can't kill the queen."

"She isn't my queen."

"Please don't kill her."

"I will beat the shit out of her then."

Suddenly, I started laughing. I couldn't help it.

Sydney looked at me. "What?"

"I have heard you cuss twice today."

She smiled at me. "Yes, I cuss. Are you shocked?"

"Yes."

She stood up and extended her hand. "Well, I am glad you are amused, let me show you something else that is going to entertain you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

She smiled at me and put her free hand on her stomach. "Did you already forget how this baby was created? I guess I will just have to remind you..."

I gave her a small smile. "Not that I'm not flattered or anything, but... Sydney, what has come over you?"

She looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"This isn't you..."

"Isn't this what you want?"

"Why would you think that?"

Sydney instantly pulled away from me like I was on fire. "I'm sorry."

She started to turn away from me, but I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to me. "You are running away again."

"You said you didn't want me talking about Mr. Klein..."

Now, I was worried. "What does that have to do with you acting like this?"

Sydney started to close her eyes and something about her appearance made her look like the little girl she still was inside. "Mr. Klein always made me... curse... before we had... intercourse..."

"Oh Sydney..."

"So, when we were fighting, and I said that word... It just sent a message to my body that it needed sex..."

I pulled her even tighter to me and kissed the top of her head. "I promise I will never do anything like that."

"I know..."

I kissed her gently. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I looked up and saw Dimitri. "Can I help you?"

"We are about to land."

I nodded and then looked over at Sydney. "Ready to see our son?"

She nodded. "Of course."

* * *

**Well... We learned a lot today didn't we? Next time, I promise we will get to meet Alexander and then we will take a trip back to St. Vlad's to check on everyone.**

**See you all then!**

**Anni**

**P.S. Check out Unbreak My Heart! My new story!**


	21. Alexander

**Hey all! You finally get to meet Alexander in this Chapter! I really hope you all like him!**

**You get to meet someone else really special too, and I hope you like them too! Enjoy1**

**Disclaimer: The only characters I don't own in this chapter are: Adrian, Sydney, and Dimitri.**

**

* * *

**

**Sydney's POV:**

I stared out the window as we drove to Alexander's school. I had made this drive so many times over the past seven years. I reached over and took Adrian's hand. I gave it a small squeeze. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Can we..." I trailed off.

"Can we what?"

I gave Adrian a small smile. "Can we bring him home?"

Adrian leaned over and kissed my lips gently. "We can try okay? I want nothing else then to have him with us, but I don't want him around Tatiana. I don't want to expose your son to this life..."

I smiled at him. "I think Alexander can hold his own."

"I am sure he can, but this is Tatiana we are talking about..."

I ran a hand through his hair. "Just meet him okay?"

Adrian nodded. "Okay."

We pulled up to the school and I unbuckled and jumped out before the the car had made a complete stop. Adrian scrambled out and grabbed me. "LET ME GO!"

Adrian kissed the back of my head. "I need to talk to you before we go in there."

I turned to look at him. "What?"

"This doesn't look the Russia Academy."

I gave him a small smile. "This isn't the Russia Academy that you know... This is the one no one ever talks about..."

"Tell me about it."

"Please... Please don't do this..." Tears started falling.

"What's wrong?"

"He is right inside those doors and you are keeping me from him."

Adrian sighed and let go of me. "Go."

I nodded. "Okay." I turned away and walked into the school as I wiped my eyes. I forced a smile as I walked to the main desk. "Hello."

The woman smiled at me. "Hello Ms. Kohlberg. Here to see Alexander?"

"Yes. And Tara, I would like you to meet Adrian, my fiancee."

Tara stood and extended her hand. "Hello, Lord Ivashkov."

Adrian smiled. "Hello. Today, I am just Adrian and I am here to meet Alexander."

"Of course." Tara looked back at me. "He is in the ballroom."

I laughed. "Of course he is." I looked up at Adrian. "That is his favorite place."

"What is the ballroom?"

"Just a dance studio. Alexander loves to dance."

"I see."

I looked back to Tara. "I would like to speak to Morgan before we leave today."

"Of course. I will let her know."

"Thank you." I looked at Adrian. "Ready to meet Alexander?"

"Of course."

I took his hand and lead him down the hall. "You are going to love him."

"I know I will."

We made it too the ballroom and I just looked into the window for a second catching my breath. My son was beautiful. I looked up at Adrian. "That's my son."

"He is beautiful."

"Thank you."

"What is he doing?"

"Dancing." I slowly opened the door and looked over at Hannah, one of the classroom aides. I made a motion across my throat for her to turn off the music. I knew this was probably a bad idea, but Adrian had to know what he was getting into...

The music cut off and Alexander whirled around towards Hannah. "WHAT DOING? WANT MUSIC!"

Hannah looked over at me waiting for me to do something. I took a deep breath and stepped into the room. "Alexander?"

He spun towards my voice. "Ma?"

"Yes."

That was when my linebacker of a ten year old launched himself at me, pulling me to the ground. "MA!"

"Ow." I hugged him tight. "Hi sweetie."

"Sydney, are you okay?"

Alexander jumped up again and reached out to the new voice. "WHO! WHO?"

I did my best to keep my voice calm. "Alexander..."

He turned towards me again. "Who?"

I smiled at him and ran a hand over his face. "That is my friend Adrian."

"Aydin?"

"Yes." He started to reach his hand towards Adrian and I grabbed it. "Ask."

Alexander took a deep breath and directed it at Adrian. "Touch?"

Adrian looked at me confused. "Touch?"

I smiled. "Since Alexander can't see, he gets a an image in his head by feeling your face."

"Oh." He looked back at Alexander. "Of course you can."

Alexander's hands ran over Adrian's face, taking in every dimple, every freckle... I always wondered what he saw in his head. "Smooth."

Adrian smiled and lifted his arms. "My turn." I looked at Adrian confused, but smiled when I saw Adrian trace his hands over my son's face. He started uttering words that had no meaning to me.

"What are you saying?"

Adrian looked at me and smiled. "I am telling him the different body parts in Romanian."

"He doesn't speak Romanian..."

"I know, but I think he can learn."

I shook my head slightly. "No..."

Adrian looked at Alexander. "I think you can learn this, can't you?"

"Yes."

Adrian nodded. "Okay. Then we can try."

I was about to lose it. Why hadn't anyone ever been this nice to Alexander before? Why hadn't his father?

"Adrian? I am going to escort Sydney out for a moment."

The new voice caught Alexander's attention. "Who?"

Dimitri looked at my son. "I am Dimitri. You can touch in one moment okay? I need to talk to your mom."

"K."

**Dimitri's POV:**

I helped Sydney out into the hall. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Just take a couple deep breaths. It is going to be okay."

She slid down the wall. "Why is he a better parent than me?"

I sat down next to her. "I don't think he is."

"I have always focused on the can'ts. He instantly focused on the tries."

"Well, think of it this way. I know Adrian isn't crazy, but his mind works a little differently right?"

She nodded. "Right."

"So, maybe it is just another perspective. Sydney, you have the mindset of a guardian."

"You really think so?"

"I know so, and you know bad things can happen, so your first instinct is to protect him." I smiled at her. "Adrian, on the other hand, just wants to be his friend, so he tries to play with him."

"Dimitri, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"You didn't seem shocked."

I laughed. "No, I didn't."

She gave me a small smile. "What's your story?" I was quiet for a second. "Come on, tell me."

"I'll do better than that. I'll show you."

We stood up and I walked her down the hall. "I have a very abusive Moroi father... He wasn't quite as bad as yours, but he was mean. One time, when my mom was pregnant, he tried to choke her."

"Oh Dimitri... How could anyone be mean to your mother? She is so sweet..."

I smiled. "Thank you for that. She is pretty amazing. Anyway, I had a little sister be born, and she had some brain damage from the incident."

"How old is she?"

"Fifteen, so only a couple years younger than Viktoria."

"What is her name?"

"Marina."

I stopped and knocked lightly on a classroom door. The teacher looked up and smiled, motioning us in. I opened the door and she made her way over. "Dimitri. I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"My friend Sydney was here to see her son."

"That is wonderful. You didn't bring Miss Rose this time?"

I laughed. "No, she is at home with our son."

"That's too bad. The class was talking about her for weeks."

"Really?"

She nodded. "She made a huge impression on them."

"I'll have to tell her."

"Have her come visit soon!"

"I will." I took Sydney's hand and walked over to my sister. "Mari?"

My sister's head snapped up. "Dimka?"

"Yes."

"Is Rose here?"

I laughed. "No, she is at home with Little A. I brought another friend to meet you though. "Her name is Sydney."

Marina looked over at Sydney. "You look like Alexander."

Sydney smiled. "That is because I am his mom."

"I like Alexander." I noticed the slight blush in my sister's face.

My eyebrow went up. "Really..."

"DIMKA!"

I laughed. "Your secret is safe with me sis. I promise."

"I know."

Sydney leaned into me. "She seems normal..."

I smiled at her. "She is normal enough, but she is very slow. She can't really do anything for herself, but man can she talk."

"Are you talking about me?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

I looked back at Sydney. "See?"

She nodded and slowly sat down at my sister's table. "Mari, can I ask you some questions?"

"Yes."

"What is your name?"

"Mari."

"Okay, what is your mom's name?"

"Mom."

"Who is standing next to me?"

"My friend."

"What's his name?"

"Dimka."

"Do you remember my name?"

"Syd."

"That's right. You are so smart."

"That's what Dimka says."

"Well, he would know wouldn't he?"

"Yes."

Sydney smiled at my sister. "I need to get back to Alexander, but it was so nice to meet you."

"You too. Will you come back?"

"I will."

"Will you bring Rose?"

I laughed. "I will. I promise."

Sydney stood back up and we walked out of the classroom. "She is so cool!"

"I know right?"

"So, my son and your sister... What do you think about that?"

"I think it is funny."

"I do too, now I am wondering if I should take him from here... From all his friends..."

"Well, Mama and I had a talk about that once. She said, she was sure that Mari would be happy at home, but could we give her the stimuli she needed? Could we work with her like this?"

Sydney looked at the ground and then back at me. "I have an idea that could help all of us I think..."

"What's that?"

"Adrian said he wants to go house hunting..."

"Right..."

"What if we look for a house here in Russia? We would be close to your family, I would be close to Alexander, he could stay at school, but I could see him everyday, and We would still be close to Adrian's family in Romania..."

I smiled at her. "That sounds like a great idea, and I think you should talk to Adrian about it. I bet he would really go for it."

"Do you really think so?"

"I personally think it is the best option for everyone..."

"Okay, I will talk to him tonight then."

* * *

**I love love love this story! Every time I sit down to write, it surprises me and I fall even more in love with it!**

**I hope you all are enjoying it too! Review and let me know.**

**Also, please check out my new story Unbreak My Heart. It is a fun story and is also a blast to write!**


	22. Best Friends

**Hey all! I hope you like this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Little A and Alexander.**

**

* * *

**

**Rose's POV:**

My mom and I walked out of the gym and back towards her and my father's apartment. I looked over at my mom. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Rose, anything."

"Dimitri and I were talking the other night, and we decided we want more kids.."

"Okay..."

"He wants me to give birth to at least one of them."

She smiled at me. "I think that is a good idea. There is nothing in the world like giving birth and getting to hold your newborn in your arms."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Really."

"Okay."

She pulled me close and and kissed the top of my head. "Whatever you decide is the right thing."

"Okay." We made it back to the apartment and my mom opened the door. I smiled at my son. "Adrian!"

He looked up at me with a smile. "Sssssss!"

I looked over at my mother. "Did my son just hiss at me?"

My mom smiled. "I think he did."

I gave my father the evilest look I could muster as I walked over to him. "I don't care who you are, or what you do, but my son is NOT going into the family business. Understand?"

My father smiled at me. "Yes. Yes I do."

I smiled back at him. "Fabulous." I knelt down next to my son. "Did you have fun with Grandpa?"

"Yeah!"

"Good. Did you know daddy is going to be home soon?"

"Daddy!"

I held my son close and kissed the top of his head. "I love you."

My mom smiled at me. "He knows. Believe me. We all can see it."

I smiled as I looked at my parents. "So, what are you two doing tonight?"

"Well... Your father is going to make me dinner."

"Dad, I didn't know you could cook..."

My mother snorted. "From what I remember, he can't."

"Ah..." I smiled at my mom. "Good luck to you then."

"What are your plans for tonight?"

"I think we are going to go hang out with Viktoria, Eddie, and Lissa."

"Sounds like a plan."

I smiled at my son. "What do you want to do?"

"Sim!"

I hugged him close. "We will have to see about that."

My father smiled at Adrian. "Do you like to swim?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I will have to take you to my house sometime and we will go swimming."

I smiled at my father. "I would love to see where you live sometime."

"Well, I will see what I can do about that then."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and I looked at my mom. "Are you expecting someone?" My mom shook her head no, so I set Adrian down and walked over to the door and slowly opened it. I gasped. "Dimitri." I hugged him close. "Oh my God... What are you doing here?"

He gave a low chuckled. "I think we live here..."

I laughed to. "I know that, but I thought you were in Russia still..."

"Well, Sydney has someone she wants you to meet."

I gave him an odd look. "She does?"

"Yes, now, where is my son?"

"Over there with the snake charmer."

Dimitri raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know?"

I shook my head. "Probably not."

"Okay then." Dimitri walked over to my dad and took his son. "Now, let's go see Sydney..."

**Sydney's POV:**

I somewhat hovered around Alexander as he walked around Adrian's apartment. My fiancee smiled at me. "Relax. It is going to be fine."

"He doesn't know where he is."

"Look, if he bumps into a table, he will know it is there in the future."

"Did I tell you that I talked to Dimitri about moving?"

"No, you didn't. Have you thought of somewhere you would like to go?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"What are you thinking?"

"Promise not to be mad?"

"Never..."

"I was thinking we could move to Russia. That way, we could be close to Alexander, Dimitri could be close to his family, and we wouldn't be that far from yours..."

He smiled at me. "That is actually a really good idea."

"It is?"

"Yes. I would love to be closer to Alexander, and I know it would make Dimitri happy to be closer to his family."

"Why don't you like him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it doesn't seem like you like Dimitri..."

"I do like him, it's just... we never seem to see eye to eye, but we are actually getting along better now that you and I are getting married."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I'm glad because Dimitri and I have had a lot of the same experiences and it makes it easier to talk to someone that understands."

"I know what you are talking about and that is fine with me."

That was when I heard the crash and I looked over to see Alexander standing at a bookcase. I couldn't help smiling a little. "What happened?"

"Boom."

"I see that." I got up and walked over to him. "Did you bump it?"

"Big boom."

I kissed the top of his head. "That's okay." There was a knock on the door and I looked at my son. "Alexander, there is someone I want you to meet..."

"Friend?"

I smiled "Yes. She is a friend." I opened the door and smiled at my best friends and their son. "Rose! Dimitri! Adrian!"

Rose smiled at me. "Hi Sydney."

I hugged her tight. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Dimitri said there is someone you wanted me to meet."

I smiled a little larger. "Yes! This is Alexander... My son."

* * *

**I can't wait to writ the next chapter! Janine and Abe are going to have a date! Yay! See you all then! Don't forget to review!**


	23. Relocation

**Hey all! Long time no update! I miss you all so much! Here is the newest chapter in Sydney and Adrian's story.**

**As a quick side note I have gotten a couple comments asking me if I knew Sydney's last name was Sage. Yes, I know this, but we didn't find this out until book 6 (I don't think...) and this was posted before that book came out. I really didn't want to go back through the whole story and change everything :)**

**Thanks all!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, but I like to play with them :)**

**

* * *

**

**Rose's POV:**

"Your what?"

Sydney smiled at me. "My son."

I held out my hand. "It is nice to meet you Alexander." He just stared straight ahead and I looked at Sydney confused.

She nudged him gently. "Shake her hand."

Alexander stretched his hand out, but it landed nowhere near mine. I grabbed it and shook gently. I didn't know why, but I was feeling extremely awkward. I looked over at Dimitri, concern lacing my features. He smiled at me. "Alexander and I are old friends. Aren't we Alex?"

"Yeah."

I gave Dimitri a small nod. "Okay."

Adrian wrapped an arm around me. "Let's go talk Little Dhampir."

I looked up at him. "Okay." I followed Adrian into his bedroom and he shut the door smiling at me.

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so..."

"What's wrong?"

"How old is Alexander?"

"10."

"So, Sydney was..."

"Fifteen when she got pregnant."

"How..."

"She didn't have a good... adult... raising her."

"Don't you mean parents?"

"No, he parents died when she was 5."

"What happened?"

"They were killed by Strigoi."

"Oh..."

Adrian nodded. "Yeah."

"So, the man that raised her let this happen?"

"He's the one that got her pregnant."

"What?"

Adrian rubbed my shoulders. "I know this is shocking Rose, but I need you to do me a HUGE favor... not as my guardian, but as my friend."

"Okay..."

"I need you to keep it together. She was so scared about how you were going to react. She really needs you right now."

"I will do my best, but can you answer a couple questions for me first?"

"I can try."

"What is wrong with him?"

"He is blind and has a slight mental disability."

I nodded again. "Okay."

"What else did you want to know?"

"Is this man the father of her new baby?"

Adrian nodded again. "Yes."

I did my best to hide my horror. "That poor girl."

Adrian nodded. "I know."

I took a deep breath. "One other thing..."

"Okay..."

"Did she really hold her own against Tatiana?"

Adrian broke into a wide grin. "Rosemarie... She would have given you a run for your money..."

I smiled. "Good."

Adrian hugged me tight. "Are you ready to go back out there?"

I nodded. "I think so." I looked up at him. "Anything I need to know about Alexander?"

"He LOVES music."

"Okay. I will keep that in mind." I followed him back into the living room and immediately Adrian crept up behind Alexander and started to tickle him."

The boy started squirming. "ADRIAN!"

I couldn't help smiling. Adrian was such a good dad. I couldn't help thinking that he could have been the father of my children if things had turned out differently. I took Dimitri's hand and squeezed tight. He looked over at me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Just remembering how much I love you."

He smiled at me. "I love you too."

I crouched down and lifted up our son. "And I love you more than anything in this world." My son looked directly in my face, smiled, and hissed. I was killing that man.

**Abe's POV:**

I wiped my palms, that were currently sweating, on my jeans. Yes, I was wearing jeans. 18 years ago, when Janine and I broke up, she claimed one of the reasons was the fact I was always so uptight. I needed to show her that I had changed. I think that fact I was interacting with my grandson did a lot to help that perception. There was a light knock on the door and I walked over to it. I took a deep breath as I opened it. I wasn't prepared for what I saw. "Janine... You look amazing."

She smiled. "Thank you. And you look like you took my advice."

I smiled back. "Please, come in."

She walked inside and looked around the place. "Are you redecorating a hotel room?"

"Well... About that..."

She turned to look at me. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you like what you do here and I would NEVER ask you too stop. We went through this before, so I was talking to some of my... partners... and I am going to be relocating here."

"What?"

"You... Don't want me too?"

"No, I do... I just never saw you living somewhere like Montana."

I took a deep breath. "I made a decision a long time ago. If you ever gave me a second chance, I would do whatever I had to to keep you. Even living in God-forsaken Montana." She smiled at me. Not one of her normal tight lipped smiles, but one of the smiles I remember seeing when we were dating. "You are so beautiful." She looked at me like she was trying to decide if I was going to play her or not. I deserved that though. I didn't even try before. I let us fall apart. In that moment, I did the only thing I could think of. I leaned in and kissed her.

After about a minute, she pulled away smiling even wider. "I missed that."

"I missed it to." I looked into her eyes and took a deep breath. "Janine, I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

She seemed to freeze and that made me nervous. I was expecting a yes, but then again, this was Janine Marie Hathaway. I shouldn't have presumed anything. She seemed to come out of her trance and took a deep breath. "On one condition."

"What's that?"

"I want you to ask Rose's permission."

I paled a little. "Are you sure?"

She smiled at me. "Are you scared for your own daughter?"

"I'm not scared of her per say... I am scared of the fact she is not going to like what I taught her son..."

Janine looked a little concerned. "What did you teach him?"

"What Zemy means..."

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter! I can't wait to write the Rose/Abe scene. It is going to be so much fun!**

**See you all next time!**


	24. Mistakes

**Hey everyone! Sorry I have been so MIA. I was going through some personal stuff and I just needed some time.**

**I wrote this chapter because I needed to write something sweet and I really like how it turned out. I really hope you like it too!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one in this chapter.**

* * *

**Janine's POV:**

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TEACHING HIM THAT!"

I sat back and watched as my daughter reamed into her father. He looked over at me. "You are going to let her talk to me like this?"

I raised an eyebrow. "She is an adult."

"Damn straight I am an adult. And as an adult, I want to tell you something." Rose took a deep breath. "You had a chance to play daddy. It isn't my fault you dropped the ball."

"Rosemarie!" My daughter turned to me and I saw the tears in her eyes. I stood up and hugged her tight. "Shhh... It's okay. Your father and I could have both been better parents. I am sorry I wasn't here for you more." I had never seen Rose cry like this before, but honestly, when had she ever been able to be so honest with us? I kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Abe stood up and came over to us. "Rose, I know I wasn't there and I am going to be asking for forgiveness everyday because of that, but I want to try and make it up to you."

Rose sniffled. "What do you mean?"

"I asked your mother to marry me. She wanted me to ask your permission though."

"You want to have a wedding and everything?"

Abe smiled. "That is part of the plan."

Rose looked at me. "Do you really love him?"

I nodded. "I do."

Rose smiled. "Then of course I want you to get married!"

I smiled and hugged my little girl tight. "Thank you. I really wanted you to be happy for me."

"I am. I really am."

I looked over at my... my Abe. "Could you give us a minute?"

He nodded. "Of course." He took his jacket and went out the door.

I looked at me little girl and took her hands. "I need to tell you something..."

Rose looked me over and when our eyes met, I knew she knew my secret. She was trying to look upset, but was failing miserably. "I'm going to have a baby sister?"

"Or a baby brother."

Rose actually squealed. "Are you okay? Is the baby healthy? How far along are you?"

"I am about a month along. So far I am fine, and the baby is perfectly healthy." I smiled at her. "I need to ask you a huge favor."

"What?"

"I need you to take over our classes."

"I thought you said you were okay..."

"I am, but the doctor is worried that since I am a little older than I should be having kids, if I work too hard, things might not be okay anymore. I will still be in class with you, but you are going to have to all the demonstrations."

"Okay."

I laughed. "I figured that you wouldn't have a problem with that."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well, I didn't want to get too excited, as I didn't want to make the same mistakes I did when I had you. Your father and I were both wrong."

"What happened?"

"I was stubborn. All I ever wanted was to be a guardian... I was a lot like you Rose. I was reckless and then I met your father. We hit it off right away. Kind of like you and Dimitri. We had been together about a year when I found out I was pregnant with you. Your father asked me to stop guarding while I was pregnant, he just wanted to protect you, but I thought he meant he wanted to me to stop permanently and it hurt me, so I told him I was leaving and told him not to follow me. He didn't."

"And you never saw him again?"

"He came when you were born, and I was still mad at him, but we came to a deal, he would stay away from us if I sent him updates and photos of you."

"Oh."

My mom nodded. "As I said, we both made mistakes..." Rose started to open her mouth, but I stopped her. "Not you. You were the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I was?"

"Of course you were. I know you don't remember it, but when you were really little..."

She cut me off. "And we were living with Grandma Caitlin..."

"You remember that?"

Rose nodded. "It would be hard to forget. It is one of the best memories of my life."

"It is? Why?"

"You acted so free... When you would come here and we would fight, I would go back to Glasgow in my mind and just remember us..."

I smiled at her. "How would you like to go see Grandma Caitlin? Just you and me?"

"Can I do that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can just leave Adrian for a couple weeks?"

"Well, we will find a replacement guardian. Plus Dimitri will be with him..."

Rose smiled at me. "Let's go see Grandma."

I hugged her tight. "That sounds like a really good plan."

"Have you told dad about the baby yet?"

I shook my head. "You are the first one I told."

Rose looked shocked. "Why?"

I smiled at her. "Because you are my little girl. I wanted to make sure you were okay with all of this."

"Well, as nice as that is mom... It is your baby. You have a say in it too."

"I know that. As I said, I just wanted to make sure you were happy."

"I am. I am happy beyond belief."

"Good, now, let's go tell your father."

"Do you think he is going to be happy?"

"I think he is going to be so thrilled."

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you name me Rosemarie?"

"Well, the day your father came to see me in the hospital, he brought me Roses."

"That is so sweet."

"I was a young romantic at the time."

Rose smiled and hugged me close. "I love you."

"I love you too Rosemarie. More than anything."

* * *

**Well, what did you all think? Please review and let me know! Thanks!**


	25. Gifts

**Hey all! So sorry I have been missing lately, I explain a little at the end of the story, but all I can really do is apologize.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

* * *

**Adrian's POV:**

I sat on the couch in my apartment with Sydney's head resting in my lap. I ran my hands through her hair gently. I bent down and kissed her temple. "Sydney?"

"Hmmm?"

"I have a little something for you..."

She sat up a little. "You do?"

I pulled out a box and Sydney actually grimaced. My face fell a little "You don't want it?"

"You spend way too much on me."

I shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal to me..."

"It is to me though."

I nodded. "Okay." I set the box down and turned so we were looking at each other. "Let's talk."

"What do you mean?"

"Something is obviously bothering you."

"It's... It's just too much, too soon."

"I don't understand..."

"You saw what I had... Or what I didn't have."

"Yes..."

"Adrian, I lived like that for 20 years. When you..." She took a deep breath. "When you do things like buy me all these gifts, it makes this seem like a fairy tale, and I know fairy tales don't exist..."

"Says who?"

She snorted. "Really?"

"No, I'm serious. Tell me the basic premise of fairy tales..."

"You know."

"I know I do. I want you to tell me though."

She sighed. "Fine. There is usually a pretty girl..."

"We have that."

She blushed. "There is villain..."

"We had that..."

"And a handsome prince that takes care of the villain."

"Okay... Well, it looks like we have all the components, why don't we make our own fairy tale."

"Where does it say the pretty girl is a single mom?"

"She isn't. Her son has a father that loves him very much."

She smiled at me. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now, can I please give you this?"

She sighed. "Fine."

I handed her the box and took her free hand. "Remember that night you were in my room?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"I noticed that something important was missing."

She slowly opened it and tears sprung to her eyes. "Adrian..."

I smiled at her. "There is a story behind this cross."

"Can you tell me?"

"Of course." I took it from her and clasped it around her neck. "It was Nikki's."

It looked like Sydney was about to hyperventilate. "What?"

"It's okay. I talk to my mom and she wanted me to give it to you. She said you reminded her a lot of Nikki."

"But, will your Aunt mind?"

I shrugged. "I don't know and honestly, I don't care."

"No... I can't take this, I'm sorry."

"Please Sydney... You are just as important to me as she was. I want you to know her somehow..."

"But..."

"Please, no buts."

She smiled at me again. "Okay. For you."

"Thank you." I leaned in to kiss her and my phone rang. I sighed and reached for it. "Hello?" I paused as the person on the end spoke. "Okay. I'll be there." I hung up and looked back at Sydney. "I need to go to a meeting, will you and Alexander be okay on your own?"

"Yeah. I think I am going to take a nap with him."

"Okay. I will see you in a little bit." I kissed her gently. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I got up and walk outside of our apartment and looked at Dimitri. "I'm sure you have heard what is going on..."

He smiled at me. "Of course. Are you sure you want to engage the beast?"

"I have to. She can make a lot of people's lives miserable if I let her get her way."

"Well, I wish you the best of luck then."

I smiled back at him. "Thank you."

We made it over to one of the conference halls and I took a deep breath. "I want you to come in with me."

"What?"

"I know I can get somewhat irrational when it comes to Sydney and I may need you to protect the Queen."

Dimitri stopped at looked at me. "Are you sure you are okay to go in there?"

I shook my head. "No, but as I said, I have no choice."

"Should I get Rose? Or Janine? What about Abe? He could help..."

I laughed. "Thank you for the offer, but I need to do this myself."

Dimitri nodded. "Fair enough."

I took a deep breath and opened the door to the conference room. "Aunt Tatiana... What can I do for you?"

* * *

**I know, this chapter is very short, but I promise you, the next 2 (3?) chapters are going to be long and some what epic!**

**Again, I am so sorry I have been so MIA. I am going through some life transitions and I hope to have everything back on track soon! (Also, with a new story in July!)**

**So, Please review and I will see you all soon!**


	26. The Pact

**I know, I know, I know. Please read my author's note at the end, I will try to explain.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one.**

* * *

**Dimitri's POV:**

I followed Adrian into the conference room and stood along the wall like a good guardian. I felt the eyes of all the other guardians on me. I knew a lot of them felt I was weaker now since I had been captured by the Strigoi, but I always thought it made me stronger. What other guardian among this group could say they survived Strigoi? I suddenly heard my name and looked over at the queen. "Yes, your highness?"

"If you could please wait outside, I need to talk to my nephew in private."

"Yes, your majesty." I started to turn, but felt someone grab my wrist. I looked at Adrian. "What are you doing?"

"I need you to stay. Please?"

I saw the pleading in his eyes. I knew I was going to regret this... "Adrian."

Adrian closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The next two words out of his mouth shook me to the core. "The pact."

I nodded. "Okay." I slid from his grasp and went back against the wall.

Adrian looked his great aunt with defiance. "What did you want to talk about?"

"You need to watch where you tread."

"Why, what is the worst you can do to me?"

"I can take away your title."

"I don't care."

"I can away your name."

"That doesn't matter to me."

The queen broke into a smile. "I can separate Rosemarie and Dimitri."

"Doubtful."

The queen raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Adrian took another breath. "When Dimitri first came back home, we made a pact. I would do everything in my power to protect them, if they did the same. Where I go, they go."

The queen actually laughed. "I have watched Rose since she was a little girl. I know how much she wants this."

"She wants Dimitri more."

"I know how much you love Rose; you would just let her go?"

**Adrian's POV:**

I couldn't keep the smile off my face at my next words. "I love Sydney more."

"It will fade. There is nothing she can give you."

"She is giving me a child."

"Ask Rose; ask her how well babies keep families together."

I was confused by that. "What do you have against Rose? I could understand the resentment when she and I were... lusting... after one another, but there is no threat now..."

"She knows."

Now, that confused me even more. "Okay then..."

"You are dismissed."

"That's it?"

"That's it Mr. Ivashkov."

I nodded in understanding. I was no longer a royal. Therefore she had no use for me. I got up and walked out of the room with Dimitri behind me. I looked over at him. "I'm sorry."

He gave me a sad smile. "I am sorry too. I hoped we wouldn't have to do that."

"If you want to back out, you still can."

"No, not at all. I just... I know how close you are to your family. Especially after everything with Nikki."

I couldn't help laughing. "Do you really think my mother is going to let me being disavowed keep us apart?"

Dimitri laughed too. "No."

"Exactly." I sighed. "So, what are you and Rose going to do?"

"Well, I think I am going to let you two talk. I think she wants to discuss some things with you."

I looked at him confused. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine; we were just discussing our next steps as a couple and a few options made themselves known."

"Okay."

Dimitri smiled at me. "One thing is for sure. We stand with you."

"Then that is all I need to know."

**Rose's POV:**

I sat on the floor of Dimitri and my apartment swaying Adrian back and forth in my arms. He had been napping, but must have had another nightmare. He woke up screaming and I did the best I could to relax him, but nothing seemed to be working. I was running out of ideas. I decided to do the only thing I could think of and picked up my cell phone. I closed my eyes as it rang and I prayed someone would pick up soon. "Hello?"

"Rose? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Adrian woke up from a nightmare and I can't get him to stop crying."

"I'll be right over."

"Thank you." I hung up the phone and held my little man close. "It's going to be okay."

"Mamamamamama."

"I know." It seemed like an eternity before there was a knock on the door. I opened it with a deep breath. "Tasha..."

She gave me a small smile as she took little A. "I am surprised you called me."

"I was thinking the other day and I decided that who knows what it is like to raise a kid under Adrian's circumstances better than you."

"Ummm..."

I closed my eyes. "That didn't come out right."

Tasha put a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay. I knew what you meant."

I took a deep breath. "I just don't know what to do for him."

"It is going to be a long and hard road. I am not going to lie."

"I don't expect you to."

Tasha rubbed Adrian's back. "What's wrong little guy?"

"Mama..."

Tasha kissed the top of his head. "Do you miss her?"

"Yeah."

"I bet you do."

"Rose tect."

She looked at me and I smiled. "That means Rose protects."

Tasha smiled. "You are right."

"Dada tect."

Tasha looked up at me and something flashed through her eyes. "He is calling Dimitri daddy?"

I nodded. "Yes."

Tasha smiled at Adrian. "Well, aren't you lucky? You probably have one of the best daddies in the world." Tasha looked back at me. "Just so you know I am happier now than I ever was with him."

"You are?"

"Yes. William is everything I could have asked for and more."

I smiled back at Tasha. "I am happy to hear that."

"And I can see how much you two mean to each other. You went to hell and back for him. You risked everything you had for him. THAT is true love."

I hugged Tasha tight. "Friends?"

She hugged me back. "Always."

I ran a hand through my son's hair. "You are a natural."

"It took a lot of practice. You will be one soon."

"We are going to be moving to Russia."

"Really?"

I nodded. "Yes. My friend Sydney has a son that goes to school there, and she wants to be close to him."

"What does that have to do with you and Dimitri moving to Russia?"

"Oh, Sydney is marrying Adrian!"

"He is engaged?"

I nodded. "They are expecting a baby."

Tasha's eyes widened. "Wow."

I was about to respond when the door to the apartment came flying open. "Dimitri? Adrian? What is it?"

Adrian looked me square in the eye. "The pact."

* * *

**I really don't have any excuses, new job, getting ready for my brother's wedding, writer's block, as I said; those aren't excuses, more like complications. I will try to do better since I now have a better idea of where I want to take this. I hope you like what I have planned and I will see you all soon!**

**Please review, it lets me know you missed me and my writer's block wasn't in vain.**


	27. Moms and Dads

**As I said, I have passed my writer's block and things are starting to flow again. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: One day, people will be saying "Not mine!" about my work. I just know it!**

* * *

**Adrian's POV:**

Tasha had left and Dimitri had taken little A into the bedroom. Now, just Rose and I sat on the couch next to each other. "Dimitri said that since we invoked the pact, you needed to talk to me."

Rose nodded. "Yeah... about the pact."

"I told Dimitri that you two can back out anytime you want to. I am NOT going to hold you to this."

Rose smiled at me. "That is sweet of you to say, but that isn't the issue. Dimitri and I discussed it and we decided that he is going to be your guardian. I am going to teach."

I cocked my head. "That is really what you want to do with your life?"

Rose shrugged. "A lot of things have changed this summer. I learned that I have a gift, and I think it is time I shared it with all the other girls out there. I can show them that they can be anything they want to be."

I hugged Rose to me. "That sounds like a good plan. Now, you are okay with teaching at the Russia Academy?"

Rose nodded again. "If that is where you want to go, I will be happy there."

"Okay."

"I do have one other request though..."

"What is it?"

"Dimitri and I get to have our own house. You don't have to pay for it or anything, but Dimitri and I plan to have more kids and we want them to have a place they call home. Not just somewhere where they are allowed to live..."

I smiled at her. I do admit it stung a little to hear her talk about that kind of future with someone that wasn't me, but I was so glad that she was happy. "That doesn't sound like a problem."

"Then it is settled. We will leave as soon as the summer session is over here. Does that sound good?"

I nodded. "Yes. I want to get Sydney to Russia and situated as soon as possible. I don't want her traveling a lot further along in the pregnancy."

"Okay. Why don't you take a trip to wherever you want to live with Dimitri and Sydney and try to find a house?"

"You would be okay with that?"

"Yeah, I know it is going to be hard to be separated from Dimitri so soon after he got back, but I also know that it is something he and I will have to deal with from time to time. Also, it will make Little A come to me with issues instead of always running to his father."

I reached out and slowly rubbed Rose's back. "It is going to be okay little Dhampir. I am sure that he is just confused."

"I know that too, but it was hard to have him calling me mommy and then to have him stop. It's like I don't think it is fair, I just want to be his mother."

"I am sure the time will come, you just need to be patient. Remember, I am going to be going through this with you now."

Rose smiled at me and hugged me tight. "And we are both going to be better people for it."

"Right." I kissed the top of her head. "Now, go spend some time with your man. I want to leave in a couple days."

**Rose's POV:**

Adrian had left and I went into the bedroom where Dimitri was sitting on the bed reading a book to our son. "How is he doing?"

Dimitri looked up at me. "Better, but why didn't you call me?"

I shrugged. "I wanted to calm him for once. I don't always want to have to come running to you. What happens now if you somewhere with Adrian and he has a nightmare? Would you tell Adrian that you had to come back? No, I would have to deal with it on my own, or I would call Olena."

Dimitri laughed at that. "She was good with him wasn't she?"

I nodded. "It was pretty amazing." I sighed and sat on the bed with them. I bent down and kissed the top of Adrian's head. "Hi."

He smiled up at me. "Hi."

"What are you reading?"

"Book."

"I see that, what kind of book?"

"Guard."

I raised an eyebrow and gently took the book out of his hands and looked at the cover. It was my guardian training manual from freshman year. "Where did you get this?"

"Box!"

I looked over at Dimitri and he smiled at me. "He was looking in one of the boxes from when we packed up your dorm and he insisted that we read it together."

Adrian cuddled into my side. "Read?"

"Sure little guy." I started to read a little, and saw my son's eye lids start to flutter. When he was finally asleep, I looked at my fiancée. "I have a question for you."

"Okay."

"I am assuming we are going to be moving soon?"

"That is the plan. Why?"

"I am just trying to figure out what we are going to be doing for the wedding. I kind of want to have it here, but it seems silly to make all your family come out here when after we move; only my parents would really need to travel out there."

"Whatever you want to do is going to be fine with me, you know that. I just want to be married before you get pregnant. That is my only requirement."

"Okay."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I just... I am scared about being pregnant."

"Why?"

I shrugged. "I know the baby won't be yours, and I don't know who to ask..."

"Well, how soon did you want to have a baby?"

"I want to wait until my mom and Sydney have their babies I think."

"Your mother?"

"I didn't tell you?"

"I don't think so..."

"My mom is pregnant."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Dimitri, she is so excited!"

"I am sure she is. A baby is a big thing."

I looked at him for a moment. "Can I admit something to you?"

"Of course."

"I am jealous of the baby."

"Why?"

"Dimitri, they are so happy. Why weren't they this happy about me?"

I didn't even realize I was crying until Dimitri started to wipe away my tears. "I think that is completely normal, but know what?"

"What?"

"There is one thing you can do to make it easier for you."

"What is that?"

"Make a promise to yourself that you will do whatever it takes to make sure your parents don't make the same mistakes with this baby. Be there for him or her. Be the safe haven you never had."

I smiled and leaned over to kiss him gently. "How did you get so smart?"

He shrugged and kissed me back. "Some young romantic I have been hanging out with."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**I really liked writing this chapter. I liked having those intimate moments with Rose and Adrian and then Rose and Dimitri. They all seem to care about each other a lot and I think that in the end they all really need each other for one thing or another.**

**I hope you liked this chapter too! Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Peace out!**

**Anni**


	28. Giving It All Up

**Hey everyone! How are you! As you see, I am back to my regular updating! I really missed you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA. Sometimes I wish I did, but then again, I also wish I was a millionaire... Hey! Everyone is allowed their own dreams!**

* * *

**Adrian's POV:**

I made it back to Sydney and my place and saw she had her purse over her shoulder and was buttoning Alexander's shirt. I raised an eyebrow. "Going somewhere?"

She looked at me and smiled. "Alexander and I have an appointment."

"Really? Where?"

"With Dr. Olendzki."

I was a little concerned. "Is everything okay?"

Sydney nodded. "Everything is fine. She is just going to do some testing on Alexander so we can get some more information as to what is wrong with him."

"Can I come with you?"

Sydney seemed a little startled by that request. "You want to?"

"Of course I do. Alexander is my son." Sydney sank onto the arm of the couch and started to cry. This wasn't good. I was instantly by her side. "What's wrong?"

"I did something I am afraid is going to make you mad."

"You couldn't do anything to upset me. You know that."

Sydney took a deep breath. "I told Dr. Olendzki the truth."

I was confused by that. "Why?"

"I don't know why Alexander is the way he is, but I don't want it to happen to this baby too and I want to do everything possible to prevent it. If I was telling the doctor lies about the pregnancy, there would have been nothing she could have done to help the baby."

I smiled and gave Sydney a kiss. "When you put it like that, it makes all the sense in the world." I took her hands and stood up. "What do you say that we go to this appointment and then we take Rose, Dimitri, Little A, Janine and Abe out to lunch?" I looked over at Alexander. "Do you like French fries?"

"Ummm..."

Sydney smiled. "I don't think he has ever had them."

I gasped. "You are ten and have never had French fries? We have to fix this today!"

I walked Sydney over to Alexander and smiled at them both. "Ready to go?" They both nodded and I took one of Alexander's hands while Sydney took the other. We walked out into the night air and towards the clinic.

**Sydney's POV:**

I sat in the clinic with Alexander and Adrian. I smiled at my two boys and ran my hand through Alexander's hair. I pulled him to me and kissed the top of his head. "I love you." He looked at me and smiled. He had never once told me he loved me, but that smile said it all. "So, Alexander, do you want a baby brother or a baby sister?"

"Sider."

I leaned close to him and whispered in his ear. "Me too."

"Ms. Kohlberg?"

I stood up and took Alexander's hand. "Ready to make a new friend?"

"Yeah."

I looked up and smiled at Dr. Olendzki. "Hello again."

She smiled back. "Hello! You must be Alexander. You can call me Holly."

"Ollie!"

"Perfect! Alexander, do you want to go play some games with my friend Karen?"

"Okay."

I watched them leave the room and I looked at the doctor. "Where are they going?"

"Karen is a friend of mine that specializes in developmental disorders and they are just going into the room next door. You can actually watch through this window."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Now, we need to talk about you. How far along are you in the pregnancy...? Really?"

I took a deep breath. "About four and a half months."

"Okay. Have you been getting any prenatal care?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Okay, well, we are going to start now. It is a little late in the game, but we can make it work. Have you at least been taking the pills I gave you?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Then that is a step in the right direction." She smiled at me and patted the bed. "If you want to hop right up here, I am going to do an ultrasound."

"That's where I get to see the baby right?"

"Yes. And you are at the point where we should be able to tell if it is a boy or a girl."

I looked at Adrian and smiled. "Did you want to stay and see?"

He smiled at took my hand. "Of course I do!"

He helped me up onto the bed and I smiled at him a little wider. "So, do you think we are going to have a little lord or a little lady?"

He laughed. "Well, I would be happy with either, but what would you say if we just went away from all of the royalty craziness and just raised our kids to be good people?"

I cocked my head and took what he was saying in. "You would really so that for me?"

Adrian bit his lip. "What if I told you I already did that for you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, Aunt Tatiana came to visit and told me if I didn't break up with you, she was going to take my title and my name. I told her that I didn't care. I loved you more."

I couldn't help smiling. "You do?"

He nodded. "I really do love you more than anything like that."

I sat up and hugged him tight. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I looked over at Dr. Olendzki. "I want to see my baby now please..."

She smiled at me. "Sounds like a plan. Why don't you lay back and relax and I will get it set up."

She turned away to set everything up and I leaned back ad closed my eyes. Everything was working out much better than I had expected. I never thought anyone would care about what happened to me. Someone loving me didn't even cross my mind and I never expected to introduce Alexander to anyone let alone someone who wanted to be his father. For once in my life everything seemed to be right. This is where I wanted to be.

"Okay Sydney, are you ready to meet your baby?"

I opened my eyes and nodded. "Yes. Yes I am."

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be the lunch with everyone. We get to find out what Sydney is having and we are also going to learn a couple things about Alexander.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter! See you all soon!**

**Anni**

**P.S. I will have the next Unbreak My Heart Chapter up in a couple days. I just really wanted to get this one posted! :D**


	29. 3 Mothers

**Hey all! I am so excited to write this chapter! I think this is the first time all 3 of the couples have been together! It is going to be so much fun!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the VA characters. Alexander and Little A are mine though!**

* * *

**Janine's POV:**

It was relaxing to sit in the 24 hour diner with my family and friends. I had never really hung out like this, and I had to admit, I was feeling a lot like my old self again. I smiled at my daughter as she helped my grandson drink his milkshake. "Is that good Adrian?"

"да!"

I looked over at Dimitri shocked. He smiled at me. "We are getting ready to move to Russia, so Rose and I decided that we should help him get a jump on the language."

Rose smiled at little A and rubbed noses with him. "Want to tell Grandma where you and I are going in the fall?"

"SKOO!"

I looked at Rose. "School? What is going on?"

Rose took a deep breath and took Dimitri's hand. "I... I'm resigning as a guardian effective the end of summer session."

"Why?"

Rose looked at Adrian. "Do you want to tell her?"

Lord Ivashkov shrugged. "Why not." He sighed and looked at me. "Well, Aunt Tatiana came to visit and told me that if I didn't break up with Sydney, she was going to take my title and my name. I told her I didn't care, so I am no longer royalty."

I suddenly nodded with understanding. "And you will only get one guardian."

"Exactly. After Dimitri came home, the three of us sat down and discussed all scenarios to keep the three of us together. We are a team. We need each other."

I smiled. "I can see that. So, Rose, what do you plan to do?"

"I am going to teach. I actually already have an offer to teach incoming girls at the Russia academy."

"All of them?"

"Well, I am going to be working with nontraditional students."

I saw the little smirk on her face and smiled back. "But?"

"I told them, if I took the job, I had to have one class with the little girls. I have a couple ideas that I will have to see if they will let me implement them."

"Rose, I think any ideas to keep girls in the academies with be listened to with open ears."

"I was thinking if some of these older students I am getting are paired up with some of the little kids, the older students will have someone to impress and the little ones will have someone to look up to."

I smiled at her. "That actually sounds like a really good idea. I'll talk to some people and see if we can do something like that at all the academies."

Rose took a bite of her hamburger and then looked at me. "Have the two of you decided where you are going?"

I took a deep breath and looked at Abe, taking his hand. "We are going to stay here."

"Really?"

"They have offered me a full time position that I obviously won't be able to start until spring, but I am going to be taking over Alberta's position since she is going to become the headmistress with Kirova retiring."

"I still can't believe that a Dhampir is going to be a headmistress."

"Could you see anyone running this school better than Alberta could?"

"No, but at the same time, do you think she will be accepted?"

"That remains to be seen, but I think it is going to be okay."

"Do you think she and Stan will let me visit or do you think they are going to put up a sign that says 'Do not allow admittance to this girl'?"

I laughed at that. "I still think you are going to be lauded as a hero."

"I'm not a hero."

I nodded. "Okay."

**Rose's POV:**

This line of conversation was making me anxious. So I looked down the table to Sydney. "How are you guys doing? How is the baby?"

Sydney smiled. "Everything is fine with her."

I smiled back. "Her?"

"Yes, Adrian and I are having a little girl."

"I am so happy for you."

"Thank you."

I looked over at my dad. "What about you, do you want a son or a daughter?"

"Well, I would like another daughter, but I don't think I could deal with two Roses."

I snorted at that. "If you end up having a little girl, I swear I will visit every weekend just so I can corrupt her."

My mom rolled her eyes. "Oh God..."

I couldn't help laughing. "I'm joking, but just so you know, I plan to be the best big sister ever. I am going to have this little one's back."

My mom smiled at that. "I know you are. I think you are going to be over protective of her."

I looked down at my son. "Why do you think of having an Aunt or Uncle that is 3 years younger than you?" He smiled up at me and I laughed wiping the ketchup off his face. "I love you Adrian."

"Love doo."

I looked over at Adrian. "When do you think you guys are going to leave?"

"We are going to leave Monday morning. We need to stop at Alexander's school and talk with his teachers."

I was concerned by that. "Is everything okay?"

"Um... He had some testing done earlier, and we finally, after ten years, have some answers."

"Answers to what?"

"What exactly is wrong with him."

"You didn't know?"

She shook her head. "His biological father sent him away when he was three and rarely let me see him, so it was hard to make appointments." Sydney took Alexander's hand and kissed it gently as she smiled. "We are just glad we now have a course of action. Aren't we Alexander?"

"Yeah."

I took a deep breath. "So, what exactly is wrong with him?"

Sydney looked at Adrian who reached across the table and took her other hand. She looked back at me and smiled. "He has Fragile-X Syndrome. It is a genetic disorder that can result in mental retardation and autistic like symptoms. I mean... There is more to it, but that is the main jist of it."

I nodded in slight understanding. "Okay. Is that going to change anything? I mean, can they do something for the baby?"

Sydney shook her head. "No, but it gives us an idea of what could potentially happen and can help us prepare."

"That's good."

Sydney nodded. "It is. Now I know there is more I can do for this baby and I can get early intervention. They said it might be a little too late for Alexander, but I think I like him just the way he is."

I broke into a smile. "I know you do. It is very obvious."

She smiled back at me. "Just like you and Adrian."

Sydney, my mom, and my eyes all met and the three of us nodded in understanding. We may have been best friends, daughters, random acquaintances, but in the end, we were also mothers trying to make the best out of what was handed to us. And that is what bonded us all.

* * *

**I love, love, love how this chapter turned out! I especially love that last paragraph.**

**Now, I want some input. What do you want to see next time? Dimitri, Sydney, and Adrian in Russia, Rose and Little A at St. Vlad's or a little something with Janine and Abe?**

**Let me know and I will see you next time!**

**Peace out,**

**Anni**


	30. The Mazur Name

**Hey all! Here is the next chapter! As requested, it is primarily Janine/Abe. There is a little Rose at the end, but I really like how it turned out! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them; I just like to play with them. (Well, I do own little A. He is mine!)**

* * *

**Janine's POV:**

I sat on the floor with Adrian helping him do a puzzle. I realized that soon, I wouldn't be able to get down here with him, and that saddened me, but the reason made me happy. It was a very odd situation. The front door opened and I smiled as Abe walked in. "Hello."

He smiled back as he got on the floor with us. "Hello to you too," he responded kissing me gently. He looked at little A and lay on the floor so he was on his stomach. "What are you doing today?"

"Puzzle."

"I see that! Want some help?"

"Yeah."

We continued working and I noticed Adrian's eyelids were starting to flutter. Rose would kill me if I had him nap now, but he was so tired. I decided since it was Friday, I would keep him if Rose wanted me too. That way, she wouldn't have to deal with late night Adrian. I looked over at Abe. "I am going to put him to bed."

"Okay. Are you hungry? I can make you a snack..."

"That sounds good."

"I'll do that then."

I smiled at him and carried Adrian into the bedroom. "Have a good nap sweetie. I will see you when you wake up."

"Love doo."

I smiled at the little boy in front of me. "I love you too." I watched him start to fall asleep and I took a deep breath. I didn't know what I was going to do when he and Rose moved away. I didn't know if I could take not seeing him every day. I needed to talk to Abe... NOW. I stood up and walked back into the living room. "Abe? We need to talk."

He looked at me concerned. "Is everything okay?"

I shook my head. "No."

He patted the couch. "Come here." I sat down next to him and he pulled me to him. "What's wrong?"

"I just got my little girl back and now I will never get to see her again."

"Janine, they are going to Russia. NOT the moon. We will see them."

"I know, but it won't be the same."

"Okay then. How do you want to fix this?"

I shrugged. "I don't know how..."

"Well, I have an idea, but if you don't want to do it, I understand."

"What is that idea?"

"We could move to Russia too... You can teach there, I can do my work there..."

"You would really do that for me?"

"Janine, I would do a lot for you, I really hope you realize that. I love you and I don't want to lose you again."

"That really sounds like a god idea doing that. I mean, I could fill in as Adrian's guardian if needed so that way, Rose and Dimitri could get away for once, and this way, Rose could see her brother or sister and be there for him or her..."

Abe ran his fingers through my curls. "You really want Rose to be in this baby's life don't you?"

I took a deep breath. "I wasn't as good of a mother as I could have been."

"Janine, you raised an amazing girl."

"That is the issue though, I didn't really raise her. Alberta and Kirova did most of it. I never visited; Rose didn't even want to spend holidays with me. She spent most of them with the Dragomirs... I just... I want her to know her sibling."

"That makes since then. What do you want to do about it?"

"I like the idea of moving to Russia."

He smiled. "Of course you do. After I get the apartment done."

I put my hand over my mouth. I hadn't thought of that. "We don't have too..."

He waved me off. "It's just money Janine, You know that."

I nodded. "I know I just want to make sure that you are really okay with all of this."

"I am. I just want you and Rose to be happy. You may say you didn't raise her, but at lease Rose knew how to get a hold of you. She didn't even know my name."

I shrugged. "I did tell her that you loved her."

"You did? Of course. I knew you did." There was a knock on the door suddenly and I sighed. "I'll get it." I walked over to the door and smiled when I opened it and saw my little girl standing there. "Hi."

**Rose's POV:**

I looked at my mother concerned. "Are you crying?"

She took a deep breath. "I was... But I think I'm okay now."

"Is everything alright? Is Adrian okay?"

She smiled at me. "He is fine. He did fall asleep though."

"Why were you crying?" I whipped around a looked at my father. "Did you do this to her?"

He gave me a look of horror. "You can't be serious..."

"Why is my mother crying?"

My mom came over to me and hugged me tight. "It is because I just realized I was a bad mother."

Now, it was my turn to have a look of horror. "You were never a bad mother."

"Then why was I never here?"

"Because we live in a society that says we are the lowest part of the totem pole and that we need to give all of ourselves to protect an ungrateful species." I looked at my dad. "No offense."

He waved me off. "That was probably one of the most honest assessments of the situation ever."

"I don't mince words."

He smiled at me. "You get that from the Mazurs."

I took a deep breath. "Speaking of that..."

"Honey, you are a Mazur. Hate to break it to you."

I smiled at him. "I know that, but I was thinking. I want to change my last name to Mazur. Adrian's too."

"What does Dimitri think about this?"

"Well, we decided a long time ago that Adrian wouldn't take Belikov, just because we weren't married when he came into our lives, but the more we talk about it, we decided we both like 'Guardian Mazur'. It has a nice ring to it. And I know I am getting married in a couple months, but I would like to have my father's name until I do... That is... If you want me too."

My father stood up and hugged me against him. "Nothing would make me happier little girl. And just so you know, your mother and I have a small announcement too."

I looked over at my mom. "Is this why you are crying?"

She nodded. "But don't worry, they are good tears."

I raised an eyebrow. "What is going on?"

"Your father and I are moving to Russia too."

"Really?"

My mom smiled. "We want your new brother or sister to be close to you. I am going to be working hard to be a better mother, but this little baby is going to need you too. He or she needs an ally and who is a better ally than a big sister?"

I hugged my mom tight. "You are an amazing mom. I love you."

She kissed the side of my head. "I love you too.

* * *

**I don't know why, but I love Abe/Janine/Rose moments. You never know what is going to happen in them.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter and I will see you all next week!**

**Anni**


	31. An Offer

**Hey everyone! Sorry it has been awhile, but my brother is now married off and I am working at getting one of the pictures in my profile. I hope to have that up for the next chapter.**

**This is all in Lissa's POV. I wanted you all to see what was going on with her. I love how it turned out and it was a little cathartic for me too. :) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I do respect them.**

* * *

**Lissa's POV:**

The queen had asked me to court and I had no idea why. I was a little heartbroken that I had to leave Christian behind at St. Vladimir's but he said he understood. It wasn't like I was leaving forever. The plane landed on the tarmac and I was instantly whisked away to my private dressing room. Granted it was technically for the Dragomir family, but since I was the only Dragomir, it was my room. Shortly after my parents died, I had redecorated it with the help of Rose and I just smiled looking around. We had decoupage photos everywhere. It was like a time line of our lives. There was one wall that was almost blank though, but the words "Our families" were painted at the top. I needed a photo of Little A to stick up here and then Rose's wedding photo... And mine. I looked at the ring on my finger and smiled. I still couldn't believe Christian and I were going to get married. After we broke up, I didn't think he ever wanted to see me again, but there was something about the two of us that was like a force. We just needed each other. There was a knock on my door and I slowly went to open it. "Yes?"

"The Queen requests your presence in the throne room."

I smiled. "It will just be one moment while I freshen up." I shut the door and leaned against it. I thought I was going to hyperventilate as I thought about what was going to happen. Whenever I came to see the queen, it was some kind of warning. Drop Rose, or We are watching you and your abilities. I didn't like it. Suddenly, my phone vibrated and looked down at the message. It was from Christian. 'I love you.' Those three words gave me so much strength. I looked in the mirror quickly and fixed my hair. I opened the door again and smiled at the waiting guardian. "I'm ready."

He looked me up and down. "Are you sure you want to wear that? The queen has left many outfits for you."

I looked down at my ripped jeans and the concert t-shirt Rose had got me for my 16th birthday while we were on the run. "I think I look okay."

He nodded. "Very well then."

We walked through the castle to the throne room and I did my best to smile at the queen as I entered the room. "I am sorry to have kept you waiting your majesty. I was in my room reminiscing."

She nodded. "Quite understandable, please, have a seat."

I smiled a little wider and sat down. "What did you want to speak with me about?"

"The news hasn't been released yet, but Mr. Ivashkov has renounced his claim to the throne and his title."

My eyes widened. There was no way Adrian would give this up... "Excuse me?"

"He had a choice to make and he has decided that he wants to work in the human world."

I couldn't help but give a small smile. "He really does love her."

Tatiana raised an eyebrow. "You know this girl?"

I nodded. "I do, she is very sweet and a good friend to Rose. I think she is perfect for Adrian."

"I see." She cleared her throat. "Anyway, the reason I called you here today is the fact that, since Adrian is no longer in line for the crown, that responsibility now falls on you."

My eyes widened even more; I was surprised that hadn't fallen out of my head at this point. "You want me to be your lady in waiting?"

"I do. I mean, we will have to find you a suitor before you can officially take the crown, but I know that there are many fine lords that would love you attention. In fact, I was just speaking to Lord Zeklos..."

I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "Actually, that won't be necessary. I have already found a suitor."

The queen smiled at me. "You are engaged?"

I nodded. "It happened just before I came up here."

"May I see the ring?"

I took a deep breath and held out my hand. "Isn't it gorgeous?"

She inspected the ring and looked up at me. "Is this the Ozera ring?"

"It is."

"So, you and Mr. Ozera have patched thing up?"

"LORD Ozera and I have indeed 'patched things up'."

"Are you sure this is a wise decision?"

I smiled. "Christian is one of best things that has ever happened to me. We made a decision that we are two kids without parents. We need to be each other's family. Each other's home."

Tatiana gave me a tight lipped smile. "As sweet as that is, I am afraid I am going to have to rescind my offer to you."

That confused me somewhat. "Why?"

"The Ozeras are out of contention for the crown."

"But, he wouldn't be getting the crown... I would."

"But, he would be king."

I nodded my understanding. "I see. Well, then I guess this discussion is over." I started to stand up.

"You are not dismissed Princess."

"Yes, Yes I am." With that, I got up and walked out of the throne room." I made it back to my dressing room and I picked up my phone to call the royal pilots. "I am ready to head back to St. Vladimir's."

"Of course, Princess. We will be ready to go in thirty minutes."

"Thank you." I hung up the phone and leaned against the wall again. This time, I started sobbing. I wasn't quite sure what I was crying for. Tatiana's bigoted heart, Christian's parents, my family... the fact that when I died, so did they... I the end, I think I was sobbing for it all.

* * *

**Well? What did you all think? Did Lissa make the right decision? Comment and let me know what you think! Also, let me know whose POV you want to see next! I have a couple plots I could work with. See you all next week!**

**Anni**


	32. Moving Day

**Okay, this is just a fun little chapter. I needed to segue and get everyone into Russia and decided to check in on all the couples. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I have enough trouble taking care of myself; I don't need characters too :-)**

* * *

**Rose's POV:**

We had made it to Russia and Dimitri and I were now unpacking. I needed to talk to him, but I didn't know how to approach the subject. I set another box down and sighed. I felt Dimitri's arms snake around me and smiled as I leaned into him. "Hi."

"You okay?"

"Yeah... I just need to talk to you about something."

He turned me around and brushed the hair out of my face. "What's wrong?"

"The Russia academy is a lot like St. Vlad's right?"

"Right."

"So, there are a lot of kids whose parents don't care..."

Dimitri smiled at me. "I know what you are thinking."

"You do?"

"You want to be a foster mom don't you?"

"I want to be my idol..."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm not your idol?"

"No, you are my destiny."

"Then who is your idol?"

I smiled at him. "You know."

He kissed the top of my head. "Alberta would be proud of you."

I looked up at him. "Really?"

"Of course Rose. You have turned out just like her. I mean, I see both your parents in you as well, but Alberta's personality really shines through."

I laughed a little as I leaned against him. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course..."

"Have you ever wondered who my first crush was?"

"A little. I don't know much about little Rose... Except what your permanent record says..."

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, I had the largest crush on Stan."

Dimitri burst out laughing. "Are you serious?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"I'm sorry honey, but that is hysterical."

I smiled at him. "Stan is a good guy."

"What did he do to win you over?"

I sighed at the memory. "He held my hand on the second day of kindergarten."

**Adrian's POV:**

I stood against the wall and watched as Sydney rearranged the furniture for the millionth time. "Sydney, I think it's fine now..."

"I just... I don't know how I want to do this."

"Maybe I can help... Let me see the paper Alexander's teacher sent." She handed it to me and I looked at the diagram. "Okay, this isn't that hard. We just need a meter wide walkway and edging that he can hold on to." I grabbed the meter stick that she was holding and laid it down against the floor. I scooted the chairs up until they were aligned. I smiled up at her. "Look at that."

"Hot and handy. I think I could live with this."

I laughed and gently pulled her down onto the floor with me. "I love you."

She smiled and ran her fingers through my hair before kissing me. "I love you too. More than words can describe."

I pulled her too me and just held her in my arms. "I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Why haven't you gotten any assignments lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just know that you are a workaholic and your phone hasn't rung once unless it is Rose or her family..."

She took a deep breath. "I quit."

"What?"

"Well, actually, I had a choice, I resign, or I be brought up on charges. Basically, I had to choose my loyalty."

"Charges? What kind of charges?"

Sydney turned and looked me square in the eye. "Fraternizing with the enemy."

My eyebrows went up. "I'm the enemy?"

She nodded. "Oh yeah."

I didn't know why, but that made me laugh. "Well then, it looks like we are going to war my dear..."

Sydney stood up and pulled me with her. "Just remember to bring your sword."

**Janine's POV:**

I didn't know why, but I was somewhat shocked when we got to Russia, all of our things were waiting for us and the house was set up. Abe had a meeting to go to, so I was walking around the house taking everything in. I stopped at one door that Abe hadn't taken me in and I opened it slowly. With my luck, there was going to be a bound and gagged flunky in here. What I saw though, blew my mind. It was a nursery. I walked around the room slowly, running my hands over everything. One item really caught my attention though... It was a photo on the wall of Rose as a baby. All of her birth stats were printed underneath, but one thing was off, the name. The wording read 'Rosemarie Sevda Mazur'. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turn to look at my lover. "What is this?"

Abe took a deep breath. "When you first told me you were pregnant, before our big fight, I started to buy things and set up a nursery. Even after the fight, I continued to prepare, I knew we were going to get back together... Then when Rose was born, I had this made. Even if you didn't want me, I wanted to be there for our daughter. I wanted her to know that she was always wanted, I wasn't one of THOSE Moroi."

I fingered the photo. "Sevda?"

"It means love in Turkish."

"I'm sorry."

Abe pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. "You were young and you were confused. I can't fault you for that."

"I love you. You know that right?"

"Of course I know. I love you too."

"How can we fix this?"

"We don't make the same mistakes."

"Do you really think Rose will let us?"

Abe laughed. "I doubt it." He took my hand. "Come on, you look exhausted. Why don't you go stretch out and I will join you with a snack."

I kissed him gently. "I love that idea."

He kissed back. "Thought you might."

* * *

**In the next chapter, some excitement is going to happen! I hope you like it! See you soon!**

**Please review!**


	33. It's Time

**It's time!**

**Sorry I have been away for a bit, school is more important than the internet. I have to keep reminding myself that, but I think this is a great chapter. I really hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA, but I do own my plot. Please don't steal it. Thanks!**

* * *

**Sydney's POV:**

We had been in Russia a couple months now and were in a nice routine. Whenever Adrian and Dimitri were away, I would spend weeknights at Rose's and then on weekends, when Alexander was home, she would stay here. I still had some issues being alone and Rose and Little A were great in calming my nerves. Now though, I was very close to having my baby and I was so excited. I couldn't wait to meet my little girl. I even had the best name picked out and I couldn't wait to share it with everyone.

Adrian and Dimitri had gone off to see his parents for the weekend and I was in the kitchen getting dinner ready for Rose, Little A, Alexander and myself when I felt it. A sharp stabbing pain in my abdomen and instantly knew I was in labor. I reached for my phone and went to call Rose, but a scream escaped from my lips. This sent Alexander into a frenzy. "MA? MA?"

I placed my hand against my head. "It's okay Alexander. Go back to sleep."

"MA?"

I sighed. "I'm okay. I just need to call Aunt Rose okay?"

"Okay."

I started to dial the phone with shaky hands, but to my dismay, there was no answer. I started shaking as it went to voicemail. I didn't know what to do. I could have the baby at home again, but I wanted to give her a better start, so I did the only thing I could think of. I looked at my contact list and called Abe.

His gruff voice came across the line. "Hello?"

That was when I burst into tears. "Help me, please..."

"Sydney? Are you okay?"

"Is Janine there?"

"She is, but are you okay?"

"I need Janine."

There was some rustling with the phone, and then Janine came on the line. "Sydney? What is it?"

"The baby is coming."

"Okay, take some deep breaths and I will be right there."

I sniffled a little. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this."

"I know sweetie."

"Alexander is scared."

"I'll bring Abe and he can entertain him okay?"

"Okay."

I could hear the smile in Janine's voice. "Everything is going to be fine and you are going to have a healthy baby girl in no time."

"Okay."

"I'm going to hang up now and we will be right over."

I hung up the phone and tried to stand up straight. It wasn't hurting as bad now, but I just had to wait for the next contraction, and I had to get to the hospital somehow... Adrian was supposed to be here to take me... Or Rose... This was NOT going according to plan. I sat on the couch and took a couple deep breaths. Janine was right; everything was going to be okay. That was when it happened, I felt the rush between my legs of my water breaking. I felt the panic start to rise, this was happening too fast. I knew I wasn't going to make it to the hospital in time, I didn't even know if Janine would make it in time. I lowered myself onto the floor. I had done this before and if need be, I could do it again. I just had to be careful not to scare Alexander too much. I took a deep breath. "Alexander?"

"Ma?"

"I may start yelling, but I am okay. Abe will be here to see you soon and to help me. I don't want you to be scared."

"Okay. Help?"

"No, Alexander, I don't need your help right now, but if I do, I will let you know."

"Okay."

I ran my hand through my hair and looked around, what did I need? It had been so long since I had Alexander, and everything was so repressed... Suddenly there was a knock at the door and I let of a sigh of relief. "Come in!" The door opened and I fell back in joy when I saw Abe. "Oh thank God."

He gave a low chuckle. "Are you actually happy to see me?"

I nodded. "The baby is coming."

That was when Abe seemed to see that the couch was drenched. "Well... We need to get to work then, don't we?"

That was when I started crying again. "I don't remember what to do."

"Shhh... It's okay. It is all going to be okay. Are you in pain?"

"A little."

Janine got on the floor next to me. "I'm going to look and see how far you have progressed, understand?"

I nodded again, and that was when I felt it. "Oh God... I have to push..."

"Wait... Don't yet. She's not in the right position."

I leaned against Abe and cried into his shirt. "I wanted it to go right..."

"Sydney, it is going to be fine. I just have to turn her a little."

I nodded and looked up at the ceiling. "I still need to call Adrian."

"I'll take care of that in a moment. Let's just get this baby born."

I gave him a small smile. "Okay."

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be all Ivashkov. Now, that doesn't necessarily mean just Adrian, but one of the other Ivashkovs may get their POV heard. :-D**

**See you all then! Please review!**


	34. She's Here

**Hey all! I love, love, love how this chapter turned out! It is one of the longest I have ever written and we have some great Adrian/Daniela moments. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just manipulate them.**

* * *

**Adrian's POV:**

I was sitting at the table with all the Ivashkovs, Tatiana included. She and I had spent most of the dinner staring each other down, but I was pulled from her intense gaze by the phone. My father sighed. "They always call during dinner."

I smiled at him. "I'll get it." I walked over the phone and when I picked it up; my ears were accosted by one intense sound. A baby crying. My voice caught in my throat. "Hello?"

"Adrian, it's Abe."

"Is that?"

"Yeah."

"Let me talk to her." There was a little jumbling of the phone and the crying got more intense. "Sydney?"

"Hi."

"How are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just tired."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I couldn't. Janine almost didn't get here."

"Is everything okay? Where are you now?"

"We are both fine. I am in bed... But we need a new couch."

I couldn't help laughing. "It's okay. I'll take care of it."

That was when it happened. Sydney started crying. "I want you to come home."

"As soon as I hang up, I will be on my way okay?"

"Okay."

"What did you name her?"

"I'll tell you when you get here."

"Well, I better hang up then. I will see you in a couple hours."

"I love you."

"I love you too. More than anything." I hung up the phone and stood there stunned for a moment. I was a dad. I shook my head. I needed to get to her. I hurried back into the dining room. "Dimitri!"

He looked up from the guardian's table where they were enjoying the meal too. "It's time?"

"She's here."

Dimitri smiled at me. "Adrian, that's wonderful."

"I need to get to them."

"Okay, let's go. We can send for our things."

"Right."

We started out to the airstrip when I heard someone calling me. "Adrian!"

I turned and saw my mother hurrying to me. "Mom? What is it?"

"I want to come with you."

"Mom..."

"Please, this is my first grandchild. I want to get to know him or her."

I couldn't help smiling. "Her. You have a granddaughter."

My mom smiled at me. "I am so happy for you Adrian."

I sighed. "Please don't make me regret involving you."

"You won't. I promise."

"Then come on." We got to the royal jet and flew back to my house. I couldn't wait to see my little girl. This was one of the most exciting things to ever happen to me.

"Adrian?"

I looked over at my mother. "Yes?"

"What is her name?"

"I don't know. Sydney wouldn't tell me over the phone."

"You really do love her, don't you?"

I stiffened a little. "Has Tatiana been talking to you?"

She nodded in confirmation. "But you forget I know you better than most people do. I know you love her, just like I know this baby isn't yours."

"How could you say something like that?"

"Adrian... The timing is off. If she was showing when she was visiting with you, that meant she was at least three and a half months along and three and a half months before that, you were with your father on a business trip."

I was quite for a moment. "You aren't going to tell anyone are you?"

My mother shook her head. "I am sure you have your reasons for doing this, so no. I won't."

"Thank you."

"Can you at least tell me your reasons?"

I took a deep breath and told my mom the story of the night I met Sydney Kohlberg.

**Daniela's POV:**

I listened intently to my son's story and it almost made me cry. I had always worried about raising my son a royal. I had seen Nathan's family and how they seemed to think they were better than everyone else, I never wanted that for my children. I was so proud of my son; I leaned over and hugged him tight. "I love you Adrian."

"I love you too mom."

"It takes a real man to do what you did for Sydney."

"I call it doing the right thing."

"I am so proud of you."

He smiled at me. "That means a lot to hear."

"I want to tell you something that I noticed..."

"What's that?"

"Since you have been with Sydney, you have been smoking less, you have been drinking less, and you have seemed to have kept your spirit at bay."

"Do you think so?"

"With the exception of that one time, I have not seen an outburst from you. It may have taken a little longer, but I think you have finally matured."

Adrian gave me the brightest smile I had seen from him in awhile. "Thank you."

I took his hand and squeezed it tight. "I am sorry I never told you this before, but it wasn't your fault."

He took a deep breath in. "You know, I waited for so long for someone to tell me that, but the minute I told Sydney about Nicoleta, she told me how brave I was to face her death like I did. I think that was the moment I knew that I loved her more than anything. It was also the moment I knew I would do anything to protect her and our children."

"Children?"

Adrian took a deep breath. "Sydney has a son."

"I didn't know that! How old is he?"

"Alexander is 10."

"Excuse me, 10?"

Adrian nodded. "He is the most amazing boy! He has some special needs, but the love he gives..."

"You sound smitten."

"Do I?"

"That's not a bad thing, Adrian! That is what happens when you have a kid."

Adrian took a deep breath. "I want you involved in our lives mom, I do, but... I don't want to raise these kids as royals. I just want them to be kids."

I nodded. "I understand, and I think that is for the best. The crown is taking some stances that even I don't agree with, but you know I can't speak out about them."

Adrian looked out the window of the plane and then back at me. "Mom, can I ask you an honest question?"

"Of course."

"Are you happy in your marriage?"

"Adrian, I love your father."

"That isn't what I asked."

I took a deep breath and ran a hand through my hair. "Not for awhile now."

"When did the fighting start?"

"Right after Nikki was diagnosed with the cancer."

Adrian closed his eyes. "Did you know I can heal? Like Lissa can?"

I looked at him somewhat confused. "What does this have to do with my marriage?"

"When Nikki was at her worst... Right before she died... Dad and Tatiana approached me. Tatiana had seem me reviving a plant of yours that I had dropped one day, something I didn't even know I could do, it just happened... Tatiana wanted me to try to heal Nikki." Adrian's voice broke. "It didn't work. She died overnight." Adrian took a deep breath. "Dad never looked at me the same again. That was when I started drinking and smoking. I never wanted anything to do with the spirit again. Then I started seeing auras and that was when I tried to kill myself. And then, you all sent me away."

I pulled my son to me tightly. "Oh Adrian... Why didn't you come to me?"

"They said I couldn't tell anyone. I mean... I know I was 18, but... they asked me to keep the secret as not to worry you."

"I am so sorry that you had to go through all that."

"Why couldn't I heal her?"

"Because, you can't just heal cancer. If you could, there would already be a cure."

"I'm sorry."

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. Your father and aunt are cruel people."

My son nodded into me. "I know, but I don't want to accept that. If the Ivashkovs are cruel, then so am I. It is in my blood.

Now, it was my turn to take a breath. "Not necessarily."

* * *

**Mwah ha ha! What do you think of that cliff hanger? Everything just kind of fell into place in this chapter and I can't wait for you to see the rest of my line of thinking.**

**See you all next time!**

**Please review!**


	35. Baby Kohlberg

**Here it is! The end of the cliff hanger. I am actually surprised this chapter is so long, I figured I could tie this scene up neatly, but nope. I really like how it turned out though.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters in this story. I just like to speculate about them. OH! I do own Erik Klein! And Alexander! And the new baby! I guess I have more than I thought I did!**

* * *

**Adrian's POV:**

I was floored by that statement. "Excuse me?"

My mother's eyes widened. "Adrian... Pretend I didn't say anything."

"No. I need to know what you meant by 'Not necessarily'."

She took a deep breath. "Let's just say once upon a time, Nathan Ivashkov did the right thing too."

"So, he really isn't my father?"

She shook her head. "No."

I leaned back in my seat and started laughing. There was no way I was awake.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, I have never been happier. I couldn't live with myself knowing I let my father down, but if he isn't my father, then I don't care." I was quiet for a second. "Who is my father?"

"I want to tell you, I really do, but I don't want to upset anymore families."

"Just please tell me my father isn't Abe Mazur..."

"No, I can guarantee that."

"Good. I couldn't image my ex-lover being my sister."

My mom gave a small smile at that. "You are in the clear."

"Is it someone I have met?"

"Yes."

"Mom, please tell me, I have a right to know. Do you at least know if I have other brothers or sisters?"

"You do have a little brother and a little sister. And you are more like your sister than I could ever imagine."

"More like my sister..." That was when it dawned on me. "Is... Is my sister...?" My mom nodded and that was when I knew exactly who I was. It turned out that Lissa wasn't the last Dragomir after all. "Why didn't you ever say anything? Why didn't you ever try to bring Lissa into our family?"

"Eric was to be married when he and I had our affair and he said he wouldn't claim you. After he died, I spoke with Nathan about bringing Lissa to live with us. She was your sister after all and your father asked me if I just wanted to announce to the world I was a whore."

"I am going to hurt him."

"You will do no such thing."

"Mom, he had no right to say that to you! You were his wife, the mother of his DAUGHTER if not his son."

My mom gave a small smile. "You are so much like Eric. He really was a good guy, just... confused."

"How were you able to go this long without telling me?"

"It was so hard, and then when Tatiana offered you the crown... I knew I couldn't. I couldn't do that to you. I wanted better things for you. Either way, your father was a Royal even if your mother isn't."

"Does Tatiana know?"

"I am sure your father told her. He tells her everything else."

"So, was Nikki his kid?"

"Yes."

"That is the reason he wanted me to save her, he needed at least one heir."

My mom nodded again. "I am sure it is, but Adrian, don't think for one second that I don't think you are special."

I hugged her tight. "I know that. You have done so much for me. How could I not know that?"

She kissed me gently. "I love you."

I smiled back. "I love you too. Now, how would you feel if I took Sydney's last name when I married her?"

My mom let out a small laugh. "I think that would be the very Adrian thing to do."

"Then it is settled. In a few short weeks, I will be Adrian Kohlberg."

My mom smiled. "It suits you perfectly."

"I just don't want anyone to get the illusion that my kids are any part Ivashkov."

"With names like that, I doubt anyone will."

I felt a small rumble and looked up to see Dimitri in the doorway. "Are we descending?"

"We are."

"Okay then, come and sit down, my mother and I have something to tell you before we get to the house... And Dimitri, it is going to blow your mind."

He raised an eyebrow as he buckled his seatbelt. "I must say, I am intrigued."

**Sydney's POV:**

I was exhausted, but I had to stay awake until Adrian got here. I needed him. Janine stuck her head into the room and I smiled at her. "Hi."

She smiled back. "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone hit me with a baseball bat."

"Yeah, that is usually how it goes."

"I don't recall it hurting this bad with Alexander..."

"And I don't recall it hurting this bad with Rose. We are both older."

I smiled at her. She always knew what to say to keep me from freaking out. I looked over at the little baby on the bed next to me. She had a nursery, but I wasn't ready to put her in there yet. I needed her close to me. I ran my hand over her thick hair and smiled. She had Alexander's eyes. I kissed her gently. "I love you." She gave a small gurgle and I ran a hand over her cheek. "Shhh... It's okay." There was a knock on the door and I looked up. My face instantly broke into a smile. "Adrian."

"Hey gorgeous." He walked over to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and sore."

He crinkled his nose up. "I bet." He kneeled next to the bed and ran his hand over our little girl's body. "She is so tiny."

"I know. Even I was kind of surprised by that."

"So, what is her name?"

"I want you to meet Nicoleta Rose Ivashkov."

He gave me a bright smile. "Thank you."

"I wanted to name her after the two most important women in your life."

"After you and her. You know that right?"

I smiled and nodded. "I know."

He took a deep breath. "There is something else I need to talk to you about."

"What?"

"I want her last name to be Kohlberg."

I pursed my lips. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"No. Never, never in one million years would I be ashamed of you."

"Then why..."

He took a deep breath. "My mom and I had a conversation on the plane and Sydney... She knows."

"So, your mom is ashamed of me?"

"No... UGH... This is coming out all wrong."

"Adrian, just be honest with me. Please."

"Okay, I am NOT an Ivashkov. Nathan is NOT my father. Therefore, I don't want him to have any possible claim to this baby."

"You aren't?"

Adrian shook his head. "Nope."

"Well then, it must have been really hard for Tatiana to stab you in the back like she did." I covered my mouth shocked at the amount of sarcasm in my statement.

Adrian smiled and ran a hand over my face. "Let's not do this today. I just want to hold my little girl. Deal?"

I smiled back. "Deal." I watched as he lifted the baby up from next to me and held her close.

"Hey baby."

Nicoleta started screaming at the top of her lungs. "Adrian..."

He looked at me in alarm. "What's wrong?"

I pulled myself up and reached out for my daughter. "How long has it been since you held a baby?"

"Many years."

I nodded. "Okay." I gently swayed my little girl back and forth. "You're fine. Daddy didn't mean it."

"What did I do?"

"Take off your necklaces. Don't hold her so tight. Don't-" I cut myself off.

"Sydney? What is it?"

"Can you take her?"

"Yeah, let me get my necklace off."

"Take her now." He nodded and slowly took our little girl. I ripped my covers off and jumped out of the bed. "I'm sorry."

"What on Earth are you sorry for?"

"You can have her. Please... Just don't... Don't hurt me this time."

"Sydney, what is my name?"

"Mein Herr."

He stood up and walked to the door. "Mom?" He stepped outside the room and I heard him have a conversation with someone. He came back into the room without Nicoleta and shut the door. "Sydney, come sit with me."

I shook my head. "No."

"Why not?"

"Please just let me go."

"What do you mean, let you go?"

"You said when I replaced the guardians, you would let me go. I replaced them."

**Adrian's POV:**

My heart broke for Sydney in that moment. What had Erik Klein done to this girl when she had Alexander, who had so many special needs? I walked over to her and gently rubbed her face with my hands. "I love you."

Sydney's eyes seemed to refocus and she looked at me. "Adrian?"

I nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"What happened?"

"You just had a moment. It's okay now though."

She looked around the room. "Where is Nicoleta?"

"She is with my mom. You were really upset and I wanted her somewhere safe."

"Did-Did I hurt her?"

I shook my head. "No, but you really scared me. Are you okay?"

Sydney shook her head and slowly sat on the bed. "I'm sorry."

I wiped her tears that were starting to fall. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I lumped you in with him... That is something to be sorry for."

I sat down next to her and brushed the hair out of her face. "Sydney, sometimes you still act like the 15 year old you were when Alexander was born. That isn't a bad thing, but..." I shrugged. "I don't know, it worries me. Are you ready to do this again?"

Sydney took a deep breath. "I am going to be honest; I am going to need a lot of help..."

"I will not be going anywhere, I promise."

"Did you say your mom was here?"

I nodded. "She is right outside with Nicoleta."

"Do you think you could send her in here? I want to talk to her about something."

"Sure." I kissed Sydney gently. "I love you."

"I know."

It hurt a little that she couldn't say it back, but I also knew it wasn't the time to push it. I just nodded and went out to get my mom. It was going to be a long road for the two of us, but I knew we could get through it. At least... I hoped we could.

* * *

**As Adrian said, it is going to be a long road! I hope you are all going to come on the trip with me!**

**What do you think Sydney needs to talk to Daniela about?**

**Ponder that and I will see you all next week!**


	36. Author Note

Hi everyone!

I just want to apologize. I have had a LOT of issues going on in RL and writing has been the last thing on my mind.

I will update as soon as possible, and I thank you for your patience.

You all rock!

Anni


	37. Promise You Won't Tell

**Hey all! I know it has been forever and a couple weeks since I last posted a chapter, so I won't keep the anticipation any longer, onto the story. Author not at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

**Daniela's POV:**

I slid into Adrian and Sydney's bedroom holding my granddaughter close. I was a little confused as to why Sydney wanted to see me alone, but I was sure it was more she didn't want to see Adrian. I gave her a small smile. "Hello."

Sydney looked over at me. "Hello Mrs. Ivashkov."

"Please, call me Daniela."

Sydney gave a small nod. "Okay."

I sat down next to her on the bed. "So, Adrian told me you are having a rough time."

"He shouldn't have said anything."

"So, that must mean it is true."

"It is."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Sydney shook her head. "I don't think so. I am just worried."

"What are you worried about?"

"That I'm too messed up for Adrian."

I couldn't help it, I snorted. "I don't think that is possible."

"What do you mean?"

"I am sure Adrian told you about his institutionalization right?"

"Yes."

"I remember when I had to sign the papers. I had never been that scared of my son."

"Why were you scared of him?"

"He was irrational, he was drinking. I caught him doing drugs... I tried to rationalize it. He missed his sister. He was grieving."

"He was used."

I smiled at her. "I know that now, but when I walked into my son's room and found him passed out with a needle in his arm, that was when I decided that he needed some form of help. I needed to save him. Like he saved you six months ago."

"He saved me long before that."

I looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"If I tell you something, you have to promise you won't tell Adrian until I am ready."

"I promise."

Sydney stood up and went over to the closet and opened the door. She knelt down in front of a small chest and opened it slowly. I heard her sniffle, but I decided to ignore it. I knew she didn't need the attention. She stood up and smiled at me. "I Don't think Adrian Realizes that he was there that night. Part of me doesn't want him to know because I know that he will blame himself for what happened, but when Erick and I left the car, he told me to only take what I could carry. I was 5 and couldn't carry much, but I shoved two photos in my pocket. One that you took of me and my parents and one my parents took of me and Adrian sitting together at the ballet. These two photos are the only thing I have from my first life and I will tell you, I looked at one of the more that the other."

I looked at the photos she handed me and the one of her parents was in almost pristine condition after 20 years, but the one of Adrian was grubby and faded. I looked up and smiled at her. "You really do love him don't you."

She sighed and sat back down. "I don't know if I knew it back then, but the second I saw him again, I knew... He is my destiny."

I smiled at her. "I want you to know that I am sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I should have known something was wrong when your parents stopped talking to us. I should have looked into it, but I think I feared something like that had happened to them and I couldn't bear to think that you were dead too."

She smiled back at me. "Please don't feel guilty. All my life, I tried to think of something good that had come out of this and that good thing is Alexander. I can't imagine my life with out him."

"I still want to meet your son. I thought he would be here. Where is he?"

He is over at Rose and Dimitri's. He was having some issues with me being in labor so I decided to get him out of the situation for a bit. When he is a little calmer, I will introduce him to Nicoleta."

That caught me off guard. "What is her name?"

"Nicoleta... Adrian didn't tell you?"

"No..." I looked down at the little baby in my arms. "Well, Hello then Nicoleta." I looked back at Sydney. "What is her full name?"

"Nicoleta Rose Ivash-Kohlberg."

"Kohlberg?"

Sydney sighed. "Adrian told me about Nathan and he asked me if the baby's last name could be Kohlberg."

"Are you okay with that?"

Sydney nodded. "I think so. I mean... I feel horrible for Adrian though. I mean... I thought my life was turned upside down, but... he was forced to live a lie."

Something about that statement caught my heart. "I'm sorry."

Sydney looked at me confused. "Why are you... Daniela... This is in no way your fault. You were caught in the game just as much as Adrian was."

I nodded. "I know. I just... I can't help but wonder if I could have prevented all this if I had just been honest."

"I am sure you could have prevented some of it, but at the same time, Adrian and I would have probably never met if he wasn't raised by an Ivashkov."

I smiled at her. "You are right."

That was when Nicoleta started crying and Sydney smiled. "Here, let me take her. She is probably hungry."

Sydney held Nicoleta close and looked at me. "Could... Could you give me a little privacy... Please?"

"Of course." I knew not to be offended, she was just still very insecure and I couldn't fault that with everything she had been through. I left the room and shut the bedroom door behind me. I walked over to my son and I hugged him tight. "I just want you to know that I think you are the most amazing thing to ever happen to me and I know I didn't tell you that enough when you were growing up."

Adrian looked at me confused. "What brought this on all of the sudden?"

"Sydney is a very wise woman."

He smiled at me. "I know that." He took a deep breath. "Can I tell you a secret? You have to promise not to tell Sydney..."

I smiled at him. "Of course."

"When I was little... around six or seven... I was able to dream walk."

"You were?"

He nodded. "Yes, and I think I visited Sydney..."

* * *

**Okay, so I know I have been MIA for quite awhile and I don't even know if I have readers left at this point,but I was going through some personal health issues that made writing hard for me. I think I am okay now and I hope to get this going again and even start the new story I promised to you all. :-D**

**I hope some of you are still with me and you enjoy what I wrote today.**

**Anni**


	38. Little Sister

**Hey all! I decided I wanted to get into Alexander's mind for a bit, but getting into his mind was a little harder than I thought, so we are getting his perspective through Rose. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine, I just like playing with them...**

* * *

**Rose's POV:**

I sat at the table with Dimitri, Little A, and Alexander eating dinner. I originally thought it was going to be hard to have both Little A and Alexander alone at the same time, but it actually worked out well. Alexander hand about the same mental capacity as Little A, so they played together nicely. They also liked a lot of the same things, and I didn't do it often, but when I popped a movie in, they were both captivated by music. I had made sure to get a house with a basement and when we helped Alexander down the stairs, we had made part of it into a dance studio for him, so when he really needed some calming down, he had some time to himself. I had even been teaching him to waltz. Something I wanted to surprise Sydney with at the wedding. It was Alexander and my secret. I smiled at the young boy. "So, Alexander, are you happy to have a sister?"

"No."

I was a little shocked by that since it was all he could talk about for the past few weeks. "Why not?"

"Sister hurt ma."

I gave a small frown. I didn't think he would look at it like that, but then I remembered how his mind worked sometimes. "I know it looked that way, but that isn't really what happened..."

"Not?"

"No. Ma was just scared and confused. Sister wasn't trying to hurt her, she was just scared too. Do you remember her crying?"

"Yes."

"Do you cry when you're scared?"

"Yes."

"See, she wasn't hurting mom. She was just scared too and wanted her mommy. That's all."

"Okay."

I smiled at him and kissed the side of his head. "It is all going to be fine and tomorrow, you can meet your new sister. Deal?"

He nodded. "Deal."

We continued eating and suddenly the door bell rang. I sighed and walked to the door. I smiled when I looked through the peephole and saw Adrian. He must have been her to see Alexander. I opened the door and hugged him tight. "Welcome home."

"Thanks little Dhampir."

"How is Sydney doing?"

"She is better. Worn out, but she is doing well. Nicoleta Rose is doing well too."

I looked at him curiously. "Nicoleta Rose?"

"That was the name Sydney picked for a girl and I am okay with that. Are you?"

"I think that is great. Thank you so much."

"Rose, I always knew if I had a little girl, I wanted to name her after one of the strongest women I know..." Adrian and I looked into each other's eyes until the connection was broken by someone clearing their throat.

I shook my head to clear it and then blushed when I saw who was standing there. "Mrs. Ivashkov..."

"Rose... Save it. I know that you and my son have a connection that is deeper than love."

I nodded and looked back at Adrian. "Alexander is going to be very happy to see you."

"How is he doing?"

"He was a little worried, but I think he is doing better now."

Adrian brushed past me and made a beeline to his son. He wrapped his arms around Alexander from the back and Alexander instantly knew who it was. "PA!"

I looked over at Daniela who had tears in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I had always hoped that someday Adrian would find someone that would accept him for who he was, and he has gotten even more than that."

I smiled at her. "Adrian is a very special man and I am going to let you in on a little secret that only Dimitri knows..."

"What is that?"

When I had been in Russia, and I was at the point I didn't think I was going to find Dimitri, I was ready to turn around and accept Adrian's proposal. I love your almost as much... maybe even on the same level as Dimitri. I would have been proud to be his wife."

She smiled back at me. "And I may not have shown it enough, but I would have been happy to have you as a daughter in law. You and Sydney are alike in many ways..."

I smiled at her. "Thank you. That means a lot for me to hear." I took a deep breath. "Are you ready to meet Alexander?"

She nodded. "I have never been more ready for anything."

* * *

**I know this chapter is a little short, but I thought it was a good place to stop. What do you all think Daniela is going to think of Alexander?**

**See you all next week!**

**Anni**


	39. Very Important Author Note!

Hi everyone! I am so sorry to have to post this, but my laptop is currently in the shop and I no longer have at my fingers internet access (I'm on my mom's laptop right now). I lost the last chapters I had written and now have to try and rebuild them. Again, I am so so sorry to be posting this, and I hope you all are well. I will update as soon as I possibly can.

Thanks in advance for your support!

Anni


	40. Father's Day

**See the author note at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

* * *

**Janine's POV:**

Seeing Sydney want Adrian so much flashed me back to the day Rose was born. I leaned against Abe and held him tight. I never wanted him to leave my side again. I was scared that if he left this close to the baby being born, I may not see him again.

Abe looked down at me. "Are you okay?"

My voice came out low. "I'm fine."

"That doesn't sound like your fine voice."

"I'm scared."

Abe turned so we were looking at each other. "What on Earth are you scared of?"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I was scared he was going to be mad.

"Janine, please just be honest with me."

I took another deep breath and tired again. "When I walked in and saw Sydney so scared, I saw myself 18 years ago."

Abe pulled me to him with a sigh. "Janine, I am so so sorry that I ever put you though that. I should have been there for you."

"I would have just pushed you away."

"I still should have tried. I knew where you were, I knew you were having my baby, but I was just so stubborn then..."

"I was too. Like I told Rose, we both made a lot of mistakes, we just have to do our best to not repeat them." I was about to lean in to kiss Abe when I felt a sudden shift in my stomach and gasped.

Abe jumped up. "Is the baby coming?"

I couldn't help laughing at his sheer terror. "Calm down. It doesn't happen like that."

"Are you okay? You must be since you are mocking me."

"He or she is kicking that is all."

"Kicking?"

I think I paled about five shades when I realized that Abe had no idea what he was doing. I took a deep breath and smiled. "Yes, it means he or she is starting to get to big to lay out straight, so the baby kicks to make more room for themselves."

"Does it hurt?"

I shrugged. "Not really." I smiled again. "Did you want to feel?"

"I can feel it?"

I nodded and took his hand, pressed it against my abdomen. "That is your son or your daughter."

"Oh my gosh."

I laughed. "Yeah, I think that was my initial reaction too."

Abe looked at me with a smile. "So, do you want to find out if it is a boy or a girl?"

I took another deep breath. "Yes and no..."

Abe sighed and took my hands and helped me sit back down. "You look worried again."

"I definitely want to know if that is a boy or a girl, but my mind keeps going back to what I was told in high school."

"What were you told?"

I sighed and looked at the ground. "If you ever find yourself pregnant, hope for a boy. It is the only to ensure you are helping keep the guardian numbers high."

Abe reached over and put his hand under my chin. "Jenny, look at me."

I looked up and gave a small smile. "You haven't called me Jenny since we got back together."

He smiled back. "It never felt right until now, but Janine, that may have been how it used to be, but sweetheart, I think you and I together BLEW that theory out of the water. We gave birth to a superhero."

"That is another thing I am worried about."

"What do you mean?"

"I am so worried that people are going to compare this little one to Rose. What if he or she doesn't want to be a guardian?"

**Abe's POV:**

I could tell Janine was starting to get worked up by all this so I decided to try and divert the attention some. "That may be true, but if we get another kid with a personality like Rose's , do you really think that he or she would let that happen for a moment?"

Janine laughed. "No, I don't think so."

"Exactly. Now, we make good babies. We know this. And whether this one wants to be a guardian too, or even if he or she wants to be a rock star, I will support them no matter what."

Janine smiled. "Really?"

"Really."

She leaned over and hugged me tight. "Thank you."

"I am this baby's father. That is what we do."

"You may not have been there for most of Rose's life, but let me tell you, you are one of the amazing Moroi father's I have ever met."

I pulled her to me a little tighter. "Thank you Janine."

"You are welcome." She pulled away and smiled at me. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"I think I want to know."

"Okay. I will call and make the appointment." I smiled at her. "Just remember, I love you more that anything. You know that right?"

"I know, and I am sorry I ever forgot."

"It's okay, you are part human. You are allowed to forget things like that every so often, but that is why I am here. To remind you when you forget."

Janine was silent for a moment, but then stood up. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"I have something to show you." Janine left the room and came back a few minutes later, carrying a medium sized box.

"You shouldn't be carrying that."

"I'm fine. I had to handle a lot worse when I was pregnant with Rose."

I didn't like how that sounded, but I decided not to comment on it. I just had to let things be.

Janine took a deep breath and looked at me. "Whenever I wanted to send you something about Rose, I put it in this box, hoping one day you would get to see it."

She set it between us and I slowly opened it. The first thing I saw made the Zemy start to cry. It was a tiny handprint that had 'For Daddy' written on it in tiny handwriting. I looked up at Janine. "What is this?"

"When Rose was in preschool, she went to a Moroi preschool. The teachers were amazing and they never singled her out and she made everything they made... Even Father's Day gifts. I have about 10 years worth of them for you."

"Ten?"

She smiled at me. "Every year she asked if she could make you something, but then, when she was in 5th grade... She asked an art teacher if she make a card for father's day and the teacher humiliated her. That was one of the only times Rose called me personally. Her would was shattered by a bigot and I think it effected her for a long time."

"What did the teacher say to her?"

Janine was quiet for a moment. "She wouldn't even tell me. She was so upset."

I stood up and went for my coat.

Janine looked at me with concern. "Where are you going?"

"To have a chat with my little girl." With that, I tied my scarf around my neck and headed out the door.

* * *

**Hey all! As you can see, I am back! I am so happy and my laptop is working again! I plan to be updating regularly again, but it seems whenever I say that, something else happens. So, we will see.**

**I hope you liked this chapter and next time is going to be pretty emotional. I will see you all then!**


	41. Figuring It All Out

**Here it is! Chapter 38! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just take them out to play.**

* * *

**Rose's POV:**

I was in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner and sighed as I looked out the window. I could see clearly into Adrian and Sydney's kitchen and I suddenly realized I probably wouldn't see her like I used to. She had found her happiness. I mean... I had too, but I still felt like something was missing. I didn't know if I could do it... Could I just be just the wife and the mom? I had always dreamed of being so much more... In fact, this had never even been on the table. I had two options presented to me. I chose the one that protected me. I looked back down at the sink and decided that they could wait until tomorrow. They weren't going anywhere. Just as I was turning away from the sink the doorbell rang. I sighed and walked over to it. Without even looking into the peephole, I pulled the door opened and stepped back a little. "Dad?"

"Rosemarie."

"Is... Is there something wrong...?"

"Your mom showed me this today."

I looked at the paper in his had and my eyes welled up. It was my tiny hand print on a Father's Day card. "Oh..."

"What did that teacher say to you?"

"What?"

"Your fifth grade teacher... What did she say?"

"I don't remember. It was a long time ago."

"You remember."

I tried to wipe the tears and keep my voice level. "Can your mother even be sure of who your father is?"

"Oh Rose..."

I took a deep breath. "I was so humiliated..."

He pulled me to him and kissed the top of my head. "I want you to know I have loved you from the moment I found out you were on the way. I am also so proud of who you have become. We need more women in this world like you."

"Thank you."

I pulled away from my father and I think he could instantly tell something else was wrong. "Rose? What is it?"

I tried to force a smile. "It's nothing. Just trying to sort everything out."

"Like what?"

"If I am doing what I really want to do with my life..."

"What do you mean?"

"I just... I don't know if I can just be the wife and mother..."

My dad smiled at me. "Rose, you are never going to be just the wife and mother. You are so much more than that."

"I know, I think being alone in this house all day with Adrian is starting to get to me."

"Just be careful. This is what happened to your mother."

"I know it did, but I just don't know how to stop it."

"Have you been out to the academy yet to see your classroom?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Well, you need to work on your lesson plans for the fall, you need to keep practicing, and I think most of all, you are going to be there for Sydney. She had a rough time with the pregnancy and I think she is scared. You know, she may be older than you, but I think she looks at you like a big sister."

I don't know why, but that made me smile. "You really think so?"

"I know so. This is all new to her, and when we are all together, I see her looking at you for cues on how to act and respond to things."

I nodded. "I know, and I think it is just that..." I took a deep breath. "I know I have been out on my own a couple times before, but this is the first time that I am scared to fail. I think it was because this is the first time I have felt like I am alone."

"You aren't alone and if you ever feel like you need someone, please know that we are all here to help you and give you support."

I hugged him again. "I know. And I thank you for that."

"Now, how would you, Dimitri, and Adrian like to join your mother and me for dinner? I'll cook."

I nodded. "That sounds like a great idea."

"And if you would like, we can also keep Adrian over night. Give you and Dimitri some time to talk about everything?"

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. See you around five?"

"That sounds good. I'll see you then."

"Okay. I'll see you then Rosebud." He kissed the top of my head and left.

**Dimitri's POV:**

We had just finished dinner at Janine and Abe's and now I was sitting with my fiancee alone on our couch. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

She looked at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"You only send little A to your parents when you want to talk to me about something serious."

Rose gave a small laugh. "You know me so well."

"So, what is it this time?"

"Well, I was thinking earlier about how I am kind of bored..."

I sighed. I knew stopping guarding was going to be hard on her. "I know Rose and if there is anything I can do..."

"Actually, there is."

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to marry me."

I laughed. "I do want you to marry me."

"I mean really soon."

"What is the rush all of the sudden?"

"I have decided that I want to have more kids with you and I want to have them as soon as possible."

I looked at her with a little shock. "Really?"

She nodded. "Really."

I stood up and swung her around. "This is one of the most fantastic things I have ever heard..."

Rose laughed. "I have never heard this much excitement in your voice."

"Well, this is something to get really excited about."

Rose kissed me gently and smiled. "I was thinking that if we plan this right, I can have the baby right at the end of the school year and be back when the new year starts..."

I sighed and sat on the couch. "Okay."

Rose looked confused. "What?"

"You are going to go right back to teaching?"

She shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know... I am just thinking of all my options."

"You really won't be happy just being a stay at home mom would you?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so, I have been so active my whole life..."

Dimitri laughed. "You don't think little kids will keep you active?"

"I know they will, but Dimitri, it won't be the same."

"Well, let's just take this one step at a time. Let's get ourselves married first."

Rose nodded. "You are right. I am getting ahead of myself."

I hugged her close. "It's okay. I know you are nervous about that. I want you to be comfortable with any decision that we make. Let's start at step one. "Are you sure you are ready to get married?"

She nodded. "I am more than sure. I have wanted to marry you since they day I met you."

"The day you met me huh?"

"Okay, maybe it was the day after."

"Yeah, because I was going to say that you did NOT like me that first day that we met..."

"You kept me from Lissa."

"I did no such thing. Kirova and the QUEEN kept you from Lissa."

That was when I saw it. The small smile appeared on her face and I kissed her gently. "You know how much I love you?"

"How much?"

"So much that I put up with drunken Ivashkov..."

That made Rose pause. "He is still drinking?"

* * *

**What do you think is going to happen now that Rose knows Adrian is still drinking? Why is he drinking again? Tune in next time to find out!**

**See you then!**


	42. Photograph

**Hey everyone! Sorry it has been awhile! School started to kick my butt and decided it was more important. Then, FF wouldn't let me log in and I was fighting it out with them, and I finally think that that log in issues are resolved and I am back to where I need to be! More in the Authors not at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to play with them!**

* * *

**Adrian's POV:**

I sat on the couch with Alexander waiting for Sydney to come out of the bedroom with Nicoleta. I smiled at my son. "Now, she is going to be little, so you need to be gentle. Understand?"

"Yeah."

I kissed his head and smiled. "You are going to be a great big brother."

"Adrian?"

I looked up and smiled at my soon to be wife. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Is he ready?"

I nodded. "I think so. Are you ready to hold your sister?"

"Yeah."

Sydney sat down on the other side of Alexander and smiled. "Okay. You need to be gentle."

"I know."

Sydney's eyes widened and she looked at me. "Did he just say what I think he said?"

I smiled at her and laughed. "I told you. He can learn things."

She just shook her head and laughed. "You two amaze me more and more everyday." She looked down at Alexander and smiled. "So, what do you think?"

"Tiny!"

"She is very tiny. Did you know that you were this tiny once?"

"No."

"You were and I remember it like it was yesterday." She looked up like she was trying to blink tears away.

I leaned behind Alexander and kissed her gently. "I love you."

"I love you too. More than anything."

"I know that."

She pulled away and took a deep breath. "I have a question for you."

"Okay..."

"I want your mom to move in."

"That isn't really a question..."

She sighed. "We both know that I am not one hundred percent okay."

"True."

"And you can't always be here. That worries me, but if your mom was here... She could help."

"You know, I was thinking about asking her to stay, but I didn't want to overstep my bounds."

"I wouldn't have been mad."

"Yeah, you say that now, but trust me. Nikki was the same way."

"What do you mean?"

"She would be scared to ask for help, but if you offered to help her, she would get so upset, thinking that you thought she was incapable. As I said, I know what I am doing, I just had to wait for you to come to your own conclusion about what you wanted to do. I knew you would be able to figure it out for yourself. You are a smart woman."

Sydney smiled. "I love you so, so much."

I smiled back at her. "I know you do."

"How did I get so lucky as to find you?"

"Well, I was just wondering the same thing."

"Bull."

"That is true."

That was when it happened. Nicoleta started crying. Alexander panicked. "MA! MA!"

Sydney sat up and wrapped her arms around Alexander and I took our daughter. "Shhh... It's okay."

"Scare."

"I know buddy."

"Go!"

"Where do you want to go?"

"No." He pointed at Nicoleta.

Sydney sighed and looked at me. "Adrian? Can you take her out of the room for a second?"

"Sure." I stood up and took our little girl into the bedroom. I sat on the bed and held her to me. "Shhh... It's okay. Daddy's here." I kissed the top of her head as she snuggled into my shoulder and started to fall asleep.

**Sydney's POV:**

I hugged Alexander to be and took myself back to one of those days so long ago when it was just Alexander and I in the attic of that house. It was rare mein herr had guests, but he was having a party and my job was to stay hidden and keep Alexander quiet. He was two. I kissed him this exact same way, held him this exact same style. All that was missing was a book about a duck. I smiled and leaned into Alexander's ear. "I have an idea."

"What?"

"Remember 'Duck Duck'?"

"Book?"

"Yes! What do you say we go to the store and get it for Nicoleta! You can even read it to her."

"Me read?"

"You read."

"Okay!"

"Good. Stay here for one second and I am going to go tell Adrian where we are going. How does that sound?"

"Good."

"Okay, one second." I got up and walked over to the bedroom door and opened it slowly. "Adrian?"

He looked up at me. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I am going to take Alexander out of a bit. Can I have the car keys?"

"Sure, they are on the table. Sydney? Do you want your own car?"

She was quiet for a second. "Let me and Alexander do our running and we will discuss that tonight."

He nodded. "Deal. Is she going to need a feeding or anything?"

"She shouldn't, but if she is hungry, there is some milk in the fridge."

"Okay. Have fun."

"Thanks." I grabbed the keys and shut the door. I turned back to Alexander and smiled. "Okay, ready to roll?"

"CD?"

I laughed. "I almost forgot! It's in my room." I opened the door again and smiled at Adrian. "I forgot something." I walked over to my chest and opened it to try and find the CD. It was Alexander's and we listened to it every time we were together. I wasn't paying attention and the photo of Adrian and I fell to the ground. Adrian grabbed it before I could. My voice caught in my throat. "Adrian..."

"What is this?"

"It's nothing."

"It sure doesn't look like nothing."

"Can I please do my running around with Alexander and then I will answer any questions. I promise."

Adrian nodded. "Okay. Have fun."

I nodded silently before backing out of the room and looking at Alexander. "Are you Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's get going."

**Adrian's POV:**

I kept looking at the photo, why did Sydney have a photo of us when we were little? Where had she gotten it? I was in my own little world when the doorbell rang. I sighed and set the photo on the dresser and held my sleeping daughter close as I opened the door. What I saw concerned me. "Rose What is it?"

"Are you drinking again?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

I took a deep breath. "Let me put her to bed and then we are going to talk. Understand?"

She nodded. "Okay."

"Good. Now, sit on the couch." I walked out of the room with a mixture of emotions. One, I was upset that she was trying to interfere, but the other part of me was so happy that she cared. I set Nicoleta in her crib and walked back into the living room. "Okay, Let's talk."

"Please tell me you aren't still drinking."

"Rose. I am still drinking, but nothing like I was."

"Really?"

I nodded. "Really. Sydney and I are working on ways for me to keep the spirit at bay without drugs or alcohol, because I don't like it anymore than you do."

She nodded. "I know. I just... I worry about you."

"I know you do, and I am glad for that. It seemed like before Sydney, you were the only one sometimes."

Rose took a deep breath and looked back up at me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, you know that."

"Dimitri said that your dad isn't really your dad."

I gave a small nod. "That would be correct."

"So, who is your dad?"

I wasn't sure why, but that made me tear up a little. "That is a very complicated question little Dhampir."

"What do you mean?"

"When it comes out, there are going to be a lot of people affected by the news. I need to handle it carefully."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Rose, it is perfectly fine, I just respect my birth father's family and I don't want to see any ill come to them."

She nodded. "I understand."

"You do?"

"I do. I just want to see you happy."

"And you will. I promise."

Rose nodded again. "Good. That is What I wanted to hear."

"I am sure it is. Now, I am going to try and get some work done before Sydney and Alexander get home. What is on your agenda for tonight?"

"Dinner with the parents."

"That sounds fun."

Rose shrugged. "My mom is so far along in the pregnancy, she is getting a little moody and unpredictable. It is kind of frustrating."

"I am sure it is, but just give her time, I am sure everything is just overwhelming to her."

She smiled at me again. Thanks Adrian. I needed that."

I have her a hug and kissed the top of her head. "You are an amazing person Rosemarie Hathaway."

"As are you Adrian Gabriel Ivash... Do... Do you still want me to call you that?"

"No. I want you to call me Adrian Gabriel Kohlberg."

That made her smile a little wider. "Deal."

* * *

**So, what do you think is going to happen with the photo? Do you think Adrian is going to be mad? Do you think Sydney is going to over react? Tune in next time to find out!**

**And now that summer break is here, I have so much more time on my hands and it is much easier for me to catch up and stay caught up on my stories. So I should be back to updating regularly and I am even working on a new story! Yay! See you all soon!**


	43. When I was 5

**Hey all! I hope you are having a good a good week! I also hope you like what I brought this week. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, I wouldn't have to resort to fanfiction.**

* * *

**Sydney's POV:**

I pulled the car back into the driveway and took a deep breath. I needed to face him. He was going to want to know about that photo, but I didn't want to go into that, I didn't know what it would do to him. I didn't want him feeling guilty. He was only two there was no way he could have known. He could barely say my name at that point... I decided to walk next door and ask Rose if she could watch Alexander for an hour or so. I smiled at my son. "Want to spend some time with Adrian?"

"Yeah!"

I gently knocked on their door and I smiled when Rose answered. "Hi, I have a huge favor to ask..."

"What is it?"

"Adrian and I need to... Talk... Can you watch Alexander for an hour or so?"

She smiled. "Of course. Did you want me to take him for the night?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so. I will be back to get him around lunchtime."

She nodded. "Okay, I will see you then."

"Thanks." We helped Alexander into the house and then I started to head back to mine. He was going to hate me. He was going to think I had been lying to him all this time. I hadn't been, but how do you approach something like that? I took a deep breath and opened the front door. "Adrian?"

He looked up at me. "Hey."

I leaned against the door frame and took a shaky breath. "Are you mad at me?"

He looked confused. "Why on Earth would I be mad at you?"

"The photo?"

"I have some questions, but I am not mad..."

I nodded and came into the house and shut the door. "Okay."

"Where's Alexander?"

"Over with Rose."

"Why?"

"I thought we were going to have a fight."

"Sydney, That isn't how it works. We can discuss things without fighting."

"I know that... I just... I don't know..."

He smiled at me and patted the couch. "Come here, let's talk about this."

I nodded. "Okay."

"So, where was this taken?"

"At the ballet on my fifth birthday."

"How long after that were you attacked?"

"That night." That was when the tears started to flow. "I'm sorry."

Adrian started to wipe my eyes. "What are you sorry for?"

"Your mom and dad had invited me to stay with you as a special birthday gift, but I wanted to go see my mom and dad work."

"Sydney, you were 5... you were curious. That is okay. This is in no way your fault."

"If I hadn't been there..."

"I thought you were in the car?"

"I was."

"So, you were protected. There was nothing that could have been changed."

"They were trying to protect me and not the Moroi..."

"Sydney, you are a human. Your parents were human. It was NOT their job to protect the Moroi. It was the guardian's job. Just like it was NOT your fault the guardian's got killed. He shouldn't have blamed that on you.

I nodded. "I know, but I can't help remembering everything. He didn't even let me bury them. He just left them there."

Adrian pulled me close. "I am so sorry that you had to go through that." He kissed the top of my head then pulled away a little. "Do you want to have a funeral for them?"

"Twenty years later?"

"Sure, and know what?"

"What?"

"I will talk to my mom, and I bet we can even get them makers in the Ivashkov cemetery."

"Adrian no... I don't want my parents in a place with them..."

Adrian smiled. "Not all Ivashkovs are bad. Nikki wasn't."

"I know that... I'm sorry I implied that she was."

"It's okay. We will 'bury' them next to her, deal?"

I nodded. "I like that idea."

"I was sure you would."

Adrian pulled me even closer. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course I do. You are the father of my children. How could you NOT love me."

He kissed me on the lips. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I think so. I just... That dug up a lot of memories."

"I am sure it did, but those are memories I needed you to share with me."

"Adrian?"

"Hmm?"

"I want you to know that I love you too. More than anything."

He smiled at me. "I know you do. You have given me two amazing children. That is true love."

I leaned my forehead and gave him a small smile. "I have a crazy idea."

"What?"

"Let's elope."

Adrian laughed. "What?"

"Let's just do it. Let's make it official. "We will keep Alexander out of school a little longer, we can go to the justice of peace and we can get married."

Adrian took my face in his hands. "Are you sure you are ready for this?"

"I have never been more ready for anything."

Adrian smiled back at me. "Okay. Let's elope. Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." I couldn't help laughing. This was actually going to become a reality. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Can I go tell Rose?"

He gave a small laugh. "Of course you can."

"Plus, we have to talk about witnesses."

"Do you want to get a new dress?"

"Can I?"

"Of course you can. You can do whatever you want."

I kissed him a little harder this time "I love you so so much."

"You said that already."

"I really mean it."

"I know you do."

* * *

**There is that thing about Sydney, she is so insecure with herself... That is something she needs to work on if she wants to run with the royals...**

**That's about it for now. See you all next week...**


	44. We Need To Talk

**Hey all! You were probably wondering where I went weren't you? Well, to be honest, summer just got away from me. I was working and taking care of family things, and writing was just the last thing on my mind. I am about to start classes again, so I will have a better schedule and will be back updating weekly. I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I own Little A and the unborn Baby Mazur.**

* * *

**Janine's POV:**

All the emotions around the table were tense. I wanted to ask Rose if something was wrong, but I figured I would get her standard "I'm fine." response. I sometimes wished she would come talk to me, but I also had to remember that is going to be hard for her to have that bonding moment with me. She sometimes felt like a stranger to me, and I am sure I felt the same to her. I was hoping that when this baby was born, we would have a closer relationship. "So, tomorrow your father and I are going to find out of the baby is a boy or a girl."

"Really?"

I nodded. "Really."

Rose looked at her father. "I bet you want a son don't you?"

He smiled at Rose. "Honestly, I would be happy with another girl. That way, I would have both you and your mother here to show me what to do."

I blushed, "I'm not one hundred percent sure what to do with a girl myself." I saw Rose tense a little and I reached across the table to squeeze her hand. "I am going to learn though."

Rose nodded, but stayed silent and took another bite of her dinner. Dimitri reached over to rub her back, but she pulled away a little and pushed her plate away. "I'm sorry, I'm not that hungry." She got up and walked out into the night air.

Dimitri started to stand, but I stopped him. "Let me go talk to her. I am sure I am part of the problem." I walked outside and saw Rose sitting on the porch steps. I sat down next to her. "Hi."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Something is obviously bothering you. I just wish you would talk to me."

"I don't know what I want to say."

"I want you to be honest with me."

Rose took a deep breath and her voice came out just above a whisper. "Do you want a do over?"

"A do over? What are you..." I trailed off when I realized what she was talking about. "Rose, you are the most amazing thing to ever happen to me. I am lucky to have you for a little girl."

"Really?"

"Really. I just wish I could have been there for you more. I don't want a do over, I want to repent."

"What on Earth could you have to repent about?"

It was my turn to take a deep breath. "I am going to become a stay at home mom. I am going to correct all the mistakes I made with you."

"Those weren't mistakes. You didn't really have a choice. You couldn't just walk away from it all."

"I know, but there was still a lot I could have done differently and as I said before, I am going to need your help to not mess up again."

"I want a baby."

Those four words hit me to the core. It was so unfair that she was born under the wrong set of circumstances. "Aren't you and Dimitri going to adopt?"

"We were, but we both want a baby. It just kills me that I can't give him one. I mean... I can have a baby, but it wouldn't he his."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind..."

"I know that, but I just don't think it is fair. Just think, if things had gone differently, he would be with Tasha, I would be with Adrian, and we both would have gotten what we wanted."

"Getting what you want and being happy are two totally different beasts."

She nodded. "I know that too. I just wish... Why can't things be easier for us? Why do we just accept it?"

"I don't think we just accept it Rose..."

"I know that, but why don't we rebel? Has no one even tried?"

I kissed the top of her head. "I am sure many have tried. The Moroi just don't want us to know about it."

"Why not?"

"It would give people ideas. Believe it or not, but even with all their powers, the Moroi are actually very weak people."

"Do you really think that?

"Why do they need guardians? You Rose have been lucky."

"What do you mean?"

"You have found Moroi that you can call friends. Did you know that Alberta and I worked for months trying to find out who to place with Jesse and Ralf? We almost couldn't do that to a Dhampir. They both requested you."

"Really?"

I nodded. "Alberta didn't want me to tell you, she thought they were being sick freaks, her words, not mine, but I took it to mean that they still respected you."

"I would have been sentenced to death if I was placed with one of them. I think it is illegal for a guardian to lure her charges into Strigoi territory."

"That is why we didn't honor it."

"I miss Lissa."

"Have you talked to her at all lately?"

She shook her head. "We both needed some space and she is spending a lot of time with Fire-boy lately."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Did you ever have feelings for him?"

Rose smiled a little. "Of course I did. I have known him since I was 3. He was always one of my best friends, I think I was a little jealous of him when I realized he loved Lissa in a way he would never love me. Then I realized, even if he did love me like that, he had to strive so hard to be normal just to even get a hint of acceptance and I wouldn't have liked that. It never would have worked out for us." She smiled at me. "But he is happy and sometimes, no matter how much it hurts, you have to still be happy for them."

I smiled and kissed the side of my daughter's head. "You are becoming a wise woman Rosemarie."

"I'm sorry for my outburst."

"It's okay. I would have expected the exact same reaction if you were seven and I had just told you that you were going to be a big sister."

"Umm... Ouch?"

I laughed. "Rose, just come to me please? I don't want our relationship to be like this."

Rose nodded. "I know... I just... I am so used to having to solve my own problems, I don't know how to go to anyone... Even Dimitri..."

"Well, that is just something we will have to work on then isn't it?"

She nodded again. "I will I promise."

"Ready to go back in?"

"Yeah. I them an apology."

I smiled at her and rubbed her back. "It's all going to be okay. I think we all just need to adjust to everything."

"You are right, and in the in the end, everything will work out fine. It always does."

* * *

**I think Rose and Janine needed that. I think that things are going to be a little better now.**

**For next week, let me know what you want to see, Janine and Abe finding out if it is a boy or a girl, Adrian talking to Lissa, or Rose going to her new classroom?**

**See you all next week!**


	45. New Year Author Note

Hey All!

Happy New Year!

Sorry it has been almost 6 months since I updated. I make no excuses, only offer apologies.

I will update this story by the end of the week (1/5).

I will also be posting a new story by the start of February.

Thank you all for your patience, and please bear with me as I get my thoughts together.

Annika


	46. Medical History

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! Just read and there will be an author's note at the end. I hope you enjoy this Janine/Abe chapter! I like how it turned out and it gives you a little back story on them as a couple.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to play with them.**

* * *

**Abe's POV:**

I held Janine's hand as we waited for the doctor. Janine looked scared and I wasn't sure why. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yes, this is just all so new to me."

"What do you mean new to you? Haven't you done this before?"

Janine gave me that light laugh that I loved. "I have had a baby before, yes, but I have never been to the doctor before..."

"What about Rose?"

Janine smiled at me. "We'll talk about it later okay?"

I nodded. "Okay." It sounded like there was a story there, but I didn't want to push her. "Well, I am sure everything is going to be fine. This baby is going to be perfect."

Janine's smile softened. "I know... I'm just still a little worried about Rose."

"You know that Rose is really happy for us. She is just like me. It is going to take her a little time to adjust to the news."

"I'm scared that if it's a girl..."

"You have no say in that matter."

"I konw, but..."

"No buts. All we want is a happy healthy baby."

"You are right."

I feigned shock. "What? I don't think I heard you correctly."

"I said you are right."

"Of course I am. I'm Ibrahim Mazur."

"Uh huh." She didn't seem impressed.

I was about to respond when the exam room door opened and the doctor walked in. I smiled at him. "Hello doctor."

He smiled back. "Hello Mr. Mazur, It is nice to speak with you again." He looked at Janine. "How are you feeling today?"

She shrugged. "I'm okay. Still a little nauseous with this one though."

"You weren't like this with your other pregnancies?"

My head snapped up at that. I knew that Janine would have had to disclose her entire medical history, but I didn't think that would come up for some reason."

Janine seemed flustered for a moment. "I... Well... With my daughter, it was very light at the beginning, then nothing, but with the first pregnancy, I... I don't think I was pregnant long enough to tell."

The doctor nodded. "I understand." He looked down at his chart and smiled. "From the records you sent me from St. Vladimir's, everything looks great, but I want to do an ultrasound just to verify that. Did you want me to try to find out the sex?"

I didn't say anything and just let Janine guide everything from here on out.

I saw the sad smile creep across her face. "I would love to know."

**Janine's POV:**

We made it back to the house and I flopped onto the couch. Abe hadn't said much, and I was worried I had dug up the reason he had left in the first place. He sat down next to me and pulled me close. "Are you okay Jenny?"

I couldn't help laughing a little. "You are asking me if I'm okay?"

"I know that was hard to talk about."

That's when the tears came. "I am so so sorry."

"Janine, look at me... None of this is your fault."

"But... I should."

"You heard the doctor then. You did everything right. It just wasn't meant to be yet."

"Is that why you left?"

Abe sighed a little. "I will be honest. It played a small part. I just couldn't see you go through that heartbreak again."

"So... You wanted me to go through it alone?"

"No, that's not what I meant..." He ran a hand through his hair. I was confused and convinced that the last thing you needed was me. I'm sorry I thought that, but I am here now. I will never leave you again."

I nodded. "I know. I'm sorry I took everything out on you."

"Janine, you were upset, it was completely normal. Let's just focus on this baby okay?"

"Okay."

He smiled at me and pulled me a little closer. "Now, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What did you mean you had never been to a doctor before?"

"Abe... Do you remember what was happening 19 years ago?"

"Sure... The revolt."

I raised an eyebrow hoping he would get the connection. "And when was Rose born?"

Abe went a little ashen. "You were fighting in the revolt when you were pregnant with our daughter?" I nodded. "Why?"

I shrugged. "I wanted better for her. I wanted her to know that she could do anything she wanted."

"They didn't care you were pregnant?"

"I didn't tell them."

"You just want onto a battlefield while pregnant? No second thought?"

"No."

"I just... I don't get it."

I closed my eyes. "Do you know what it is like to hear your five year old say that when wants to work for the Dragomirs when she grows up? It is heartbreaking to know that the cycle is still going."

"Well, I think Rose ended up okay."

"I know she did, but look at some of the others, the ones that aren't as talented as Rose. Have you ever been to a Dhampir community?"

"Yes."

"I didn't want that for her. I don't want that for either of my daughters."

"Well, I am here now. That will make the difference."

"I know. I just... I felt so alone."

"I know you did, and I was the only one to blame for that."

"I did push you away."

"I should have fought harder. I should have protected you."

That made me laugh a little. "As much as Rose is your daughter, do you really think I would have taken your offer for protection? She does get her stubbornness from me."

Abe laughed a little in return. "That is true. Maybe this little girl will be a little more complacent?"

"Think Rose will allow that to happen?"

"I doubt it, but a father can dream."

"Well, a mother can dream for a revolutionary. And I got one."

* * *

**Hey all! Life has been so hectic, I haven't even logged onto for the last few months, but I am back! I honestly can't promise that I will update every week, I just don't know if my schedule will allow for it, but I can promise that no more than 3 weeks will pass between updates, and of course that is barring any family/health emergencies. Those are out of my control. I'll see you all soon and look for my new story that is going to be getting posted in a few weeks!**

**Thank you all for the support!**

**Anni**


	47. YOU are a Dragomir?

**Hey all! I just barely made it with my 3 week promise, but here I am! I hope you like this chapter! I haven't had everyone together in awhile. I kind of like it. We may have a few chapters of this.**

**Disclaimer: I only own baby Nikki.**

* * *

**Adrian's POV:**

I looked out the window of the jet we were on. My mother had loaned it to me so I could go and talk to Lissa. I took a deep breath and looked over at Rose. "Do you think she is going to be mad?"

Rose let out a long breath. "I honestly don't know. I think she is going to be hurt and confused."

I nodded. "That makes sense. I just... I don't want to hurt her."

Rose gave me a small smile. "It isn't you who she will feel the hurt from, it is going to be her father."

"I know, I just... I don't know if she will accept me as a brother."

"Well, it's not like you are trying to take over her spot on the council... Are you?"

I snorted. "No. I want as far away from that life as possible. I just think it is only fair that she knows this. If you found out that someone had been keeping family from you, wouldn't you be upset?"

Rose nodded. "I know Adrian, but don't be shocked if she doesn't believe you at first."

"I know she might not, but I have to at least try."

Rose was about to respond when when a little man came running out of the cockpit. "MOMMY!"

Rose smiled at her son. "Adrian, what has got you so excited?"

"I flew!"

Rose looked confused and looked up at Dimitri. "What?"

Dimitri smiled back at his fiancee. "Adrian got to fly the plane!"

Rose gasped and looked back at her little boy. "That is so cool!"

"I wanna fly when I grow up."

Rose smiled. "I think you would be so amazing at that."

Adrian, being Adrian, lost interest in the conversation and looked at my wife. "Siddy?"

Sydney looked up and smiled. "Yes?"

"I hold Nikki?"

"Sure, come sit by me, and I'll help."

Adrian sat next to Sydney and took my daughter into his arms. I smiled and looked back at Rose. "I know that everything will work out for the best, and even if Lissa doesn't accept me as family, that is okay. I have all the family I need right here."

Rose smiled and kissed my cheek. "Most days, I feel the same way."

**Lissa's POV:**

I sat in my family's mansion waiting for Adrian to arrive. He said he needed to tell me something and that made me nervous. Well, that was kind of a lie. The thing that made nervous was the fact that when I tried to get into the bond, Rose had every single one of her walls up. I looked up at Christian. "What if it is bad news?"

He froze in place like he didn't know how to respond, but then smiled. "That is when we counter them with our good news."

I smiled back. "Do you think Rose is going to be happy for us?"

"I think Rose is going to be insanely jealous. I mean. I just know she is staying with Dimitri because you have taken me."

I snorted. "Yes, I am sure that is it." I leaned back and placed a kiss on his lips. "I love you. You know that right?"

He smiled down at me. "I know."

We were interrupted by the doorbell chiming. I suddenly felt Rose's walls going down and I jumped up. "ROSE!" I ran for the door and even beat my doorman. I flung the door open and wrapped myself around Rose. "I have missed you so much."

She hugged me back just as tight. "I have missed you too. It has been way too long."

I pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "We won't let it happen again."

She nodded. "We won't."

I smiled at her and then looked at Adrian. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, before we get down to formalities, there is someone I want you to meet."

"There is?"

Adrian nodded. "I want you to meet my daughter, Nicoleta Rose Kohlberg."

"Oh my gosh..." I took the small baby that was offered to me and held her close. "Oh I should have come out sooner to see her."

"It's okay, we have all been busy, but we are going to make a point to come see you more often."

That statement confused me and I looked up at my cousin. "What's wrong?"

"Why would you think something is wrong?"

"You are suddenly making a huge effort to come and see me, plus I am getting a strange vibe from Rose..."

Adrian looked over at Rose and she shrugged. "Sorry, I can't control my emotions."

Adrian sighed. "Well, I might as well get this all on the table now, come, let's go sit down."

I handed Nicoleta back to her mother and we went into the sitting room and all got comfortable. "Does anyone want tea?" Everyone nodded, so I nodded at the maid to fetch the beverages. I took a deep breath and settled into my seat. "So, what is going on?"

Adrian took another deep breath. "I need to tell you and Christian something and I don't know how you are going to react to it."

"Adrian, just tell me. It can't be as bad as I am thinking."

"True... Umm..." He cleared his throat. "You know how you have spent the last four years thinking you were the only Dragomir?"

"Yes..." Where was he going with this?"

"What if that wasn't true?"

I couldn't help laughing at that. "What? Are you saying YOU are a Dragomir?"

Adrian nodded. "Nathan Ivashkov isn't my father. Eric Dragomir was."

* * *

**So, how do you think Lissa is going to respond? Think she is going to flip out? Do you think she believes him? Next time, we will start with her reaction and you can see for yourself. No matter what happens though, it is going to be a long road for both Lissa and Adrian. See you in a couple weeks readers!**

**Oh! And I am sure you are wondering why I didn't write the wedding. Rose and Sydney are going to talk about Sydney's wedding while they prep for Rose's. So we will see it in flashbacks.**


	48. Equals

**Sorry this is a little late, I had a shoulder injury, and typing sucked. I am back now though, and this chapter is a little short, but I like how it turned out. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one, but I do enjoy playing with them. :-)**

* * *

**Christian's POV:**

I took my fiance's hand and squeezed it tight. I knew she was going to freak out, but something about the way Adrian was talking, it made me realize he was being honest with us.

"You are so full of shit."

"Lissa..."

She snapped her head towards me. "You of all people are defending him?"

"There is no reason not to. Just hear him out."

Lissa looked over at Adrian with an evil look in her eyes. "You just want your lordship back don't you? Feeling a little lost since Tatiana stripped you of everything?"

Adrian, much to my surprise, kept his calm and shook his head. "No, nothing like that. I don't want to do anything to hurt you, I just feel that you deserve the truth."

"Why now? Why not after my parents died?"

"I just found out myself a few weeks ago, I wasn't sure how to tell you..."

"How did you find out?"

Adrian took a deep breath. "My mother and I were arguing about my father, and she let it slip that he wasn't my father. At first, she wouldn't tell me who my real father was, but then she gave me a couple clues that instantly told me who my real father was."

"What did she say?"

Adrian gave Lissa a small smile. "She told me that I had a little sister and that we were more alike then I could ever imagine."

That remark made Lissa smile back just a little. "So, what do we do now?"

Adrian shrugged. "I don't know... I don't want anything from you, I just felt that you had the right to know."

Lissa nodded. "Thank you. I know that this must be hard for you."

Adrian laughed and took Sydney's hand. "I think she put it the most eloquently."

Sydney blushed, "you are never going to let me live that down are you?"

I looked at her with curiosity. "What did you say?"

Sydney sighed. "When he told me that Tatiana wasn't his grandmother, I responded with 'well, it must have been difficult to stab you in the back then'."

That made me laugh. "I always knew I liked you Sydney, I could never pinpoint why though. I think I now know."

Sydney smiled at him. "Why is that?"

"You are the most honest person I have ever met, and one of the most insightful as well."

"Thank you Christian."

I nodded and then looked around. "Now that we have all of that out of the way, why don't we go sit down for dinner? Is anyone else hungry?"

Rose jumped to her feet. "Starving."

I rolled my eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

Rose smiled at me. "Because you know me oh so well."

"This is true." I stood up and offered my hand to my lovely fiance. "Shall we?"

**Dimitri's POV:**

One of the things I always loved about Lissa and Christian is that they treated the Dhampir's like people. I was sitting next to Stan and Eddie as we all enjoyed dinner. Christian's and Lissa's guardians alternated nights they guarded, but Lissa always made sure there was hot meals waiting for all the guardians and staff. She was a good person. I looked up as Christian said my name.

"So, Dimitri, have you gotten Rose to pin down a wedding date yet?"

I shook my head. "At the rate we are going, I don't know if we are every going to get married. I don't think she can decide on anything..."

Rose frowned at me. "I will make a decision soon, I just want to make sure that I am making the right one."

Lissa looked a little concerned. "Is everything okay?"

Rose nodded. "Everything is fine, I think I am just nervous about the baby. My parents are getting nervous and I think it is getting to me."

I pulled Rose close. "Everything is going to work out. They have done this before."

"I haven't haven't had a little sister before though."

"Everything is going to work out, just stop fretting."

She nodded. "I know."

I kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I looked up at Lissa and Christian, "speaking of weddings, have you two given it any thought?"

Christian sighed. "There are, certain obstacles, that are delaying the ceremony."

Adrian frowned from across the table. "Tatiana."

Christian nodded. "Exactly."

"I am so sorry Christian."

He gave me a small smile. "This isn't your fault, Tatiana has always had it in for anyone that had any allegiance to me or my family. And she is taking it out on Lissa."

Rose took a deep breath. "I think I have an idea."

I looked over at my fiance and smiled. "And what is this idea?"

Rose locked eyes with her best friend. "Do you honestly need to be married with Tatiana's blessing?"

Lissa shook her head. "No, I mean, it would be nice, but I could live without it."

"Well then, why don't we talk to Tasha and see if she would be willing to host a double wedding at the mansion?"

Lissa looked intrigued. "A double wedding?"

"Yeah, I'm game if you are."

Lissa smiled at her. "That sounds like a great idea."

Christian and I exchanged glances. "Don't we get a say in this?"

Rose smiled at me. "Do you want to marry me?"

"Of course."

Lissa looked at Christian. "Do you want to marry me?"

"You know I do."

She smiled at him. "Then let's do it."

Christian sighed and kissed Lissa gently. "Okay."

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter! I can't wait to write the double wedding, but first, a baby! Tune in next time to greet the newest Mazur!**


End file.
